GrimmIchi: One Man, One Ex-Espada and A Whole Lot Of Nonsense
by NearlyMellow
Summary: Fun, ridiculousness, nonsense, fluff and a lot of head shaking...It's all in a days work for Ichigo Kurosaki when you have a boyfriend like Grimmjow Jeagerjaquez who doesn't know much about the world of the living. Many little drabbles and shorts rated M for the course language AND NAUGHTY SCENES ;p
1. Post It Notes

Grimmjow looked over the ginger haired males shoulder down at the words that he was scribbling down. He cocked an eyebrow as he saw the neat words on the paper and realized it was some kind of list.

"What are you doin'?" Grimmjow asked still looking over his boyfriends shoulder

"I am writing a list for someone" Ichigo replied without drawing his attention away from the paper in front of him

"What for?"

Ichigo growled with exasperation, why the hell did Grimmjow have to be so damn nosey for? He only did it when he was bored anyway so why did he have to be so intrusive?

"It's a list of guys I know that would and wouldn't be suitable for Orihime, she's looking for a guy so I wrote down all the names of guys I know and divided it into three columns, perfect, ok and not suitable" Ichigo said almost proudly at his work

Grimmjow reached over and grabbed the paper in his hand; he admired the names and placed the paper back down.

"I have a better way of doing this" Grimmjow replied

Ichigo finally turned and looked at the blue haired man curiously. Grimmjow grinned and left the orange haired male be.

By the time Ichigo had finished the list it had dawned on him that Grimmjow hadn't returned and the sounds of chatter had come from the front yard. Ichigo looked out the window and shook his head, the ex Espada really was lunatic.

He walked outside to see his boyfriend and then noticed the tens of men standing in his front yard all with different colored post it notes stuck to their foreheads

"Grimmjow what the hell did you do?" Ichigo asked looking at the men in his front yard

"Blue is perfect, green is ok and yellow is not suitable" Grimmjow replied with a wide smile on his face and walked away leaving Ichigo to the rest


	2. Turkey Dinner

Ichigo hated taking Grimmjow with him to the supermarket, he was impossible sometimes but with Christmas right around the corner he really felt he had no choice to take him.

They had stopped at the frozen food section and both of them peered through the frosted glass as the various birds that they stored for occasions like Christmas and Thanksgiving.

Grimmjow looked at the frozen Turkey's and frowned he was not in the slightest bit impressed. Ichigo could tell that the azure haired man was expecting something much larger.

Ichigo looked around him to try and find a store clerk but when there was none in sight he turned his attention back to Grimmjow

"I wonder if they get any bigger" Ichigo said to the blue haired man

Grimmjow stopped frowning and smiled at the younger male

"They can't Ichigo, they're dead" He replied

This was why he hated taking Grimmjow shopping; he made him feel like a fucking idiot.


	3. Zanpakuto

Ichigo couldn't help but watch Grimmjow. He had been staring at the ginger haired young males Zangetsu for quite some time and he couldn't help but think about how much the azure haired man must have missed being an Espada and wielding his own sword.

Ichigo wrapped his arms around the large muscular male as he stood behind his lover. He did feel for the poor guy, one moment he and Ichigo were in battle the next minute Grimmjow was dead and he knew it had to be hard for the Sexta to come back as a human.

"Everything alright Grimm'?" Ichigo asked in a soft and calm voice

"Yeah, just admiring your sword 'Berry" Grimmjow replied

Ichigo hated that stupid nick name Grimmjow had given him but in this instance he was willing to let it slide.

"It's nice huh?" Ichigo said

Grimmjow shrugged his shoulders

"Eh…it's alright" Grimmjow replied

Ichigo frowned and released his hold on Grimmjow, what a stupid statement to make! Eh it's alright? What the hell did that even mean?

"What do you mean it's alright?" Ichigo growled aggressively

"In comparison to the sword in your pants Ichigo this doesn't hold a flame" Grimmjow replied

Ichigo smiled as his cheeks flushed a light pink, sometimes he wandered why he even got angry at Grimmjow in the first place he was so damn incredible.


	4. Knocked Up and Knocked Down

Ichigo had felt his whole body go into shock; he couldn't believe what he was seeing.

"Grimm'…Grimmjow…wha'…what the hell?" Ichigo stuttered completely stunned at the sight before him

The ex Sexta lifted his head and smiled almost devilishly at the younger male and returned his gaze to the stick that was in his hands

_WHY THE HELL DOES THAT OVERGROWN IDIOT HAVE A PREGNANCY TEST FOR? _ Ichigo silently yelled

"I'm not pregnant…that's a relief" Grimmjow said enthusiastically

"WHAT THE HELL! OF COURSE YOUR NOT PREGNANT YOU IDIOT! YOU'RE NOT A WOMAN! YOU CAN'T BE PREGNANT"

Grimmjow smiled again even more wickedly (if possible)

"Oh…didn't I tell you that it's possible for me to get pregnant since my anatomy is completely different than yours, even though I am human I still have many Espada traits" Grimmjow replied

Ichigo felt as if is heart was going to explode, his mind was in a panic and he couldn't feel himself breathing

_WHAT DOES HE MEAN HE COULD GET PREGNANT….WHAT THE HELL! WHY DIDN'T HE TELL ME THAT?_

"Relax Ichigo I was only joking…besides if either of us were able to get pregnant it would be you not me, you're my bitch remember"

There were times where he had wished Grimmjow was still dead… and that was one of them


	5. Here Kitty Kitty

There were a few things about Grimmjow that Ichigo knew never to bring up if he wanted to avoid being ignored for weeks on end and one of those was the fact the cerulean haired man, at one point, was a hollow in a feline form. But sometimes the urge was there, that itch just to say something cocky in regards to his heritage but still he found it in his will power to keep quiet.

"I think we need to call an exterminator" Ichigo announced as he ambled into the room to find Grimmjow sprawled out on the couch watching the tv

"Why?" The sapphire eyed man asked not diverting his attention away from the box

"I found a mouse in the kitchen, I bet there is more" The ginger replied

Grimmjow finally turned and looked at his boyfriend and then sat up.

"Did you hear that? I think there is someone at the door"

Ichigo looked towards the front entrance and walked away to see who was calling around at that time of the night. Upon returning to tell Grimmjow he was hearing things he found the blue haired man still sitting on the couch but with a look of utter euphoria on his face. Just as he was about to open his mouth he could see a tail hanging from the corner of Grimmjow's lips….

Yes, the urge to avoid mentioning Grimmjow's feline background was exceptionally hard sometimes


	6. I'm Too Sexy

Grimmjow furrowed his brows as he admired himself in the mirror, it really was frustrating the hell out of him.

Ichigo stopped dead in his tracks as he passed the bathroom and noticed that the look on Grimmjow's face told the orange haired young man that something was bothering his muscular older lover.

"Everything alright Grimmjow?" Ichigo asked with concern laced in with his smooth voice

The blue haired man didn't reply instead he leaned in closer to the mirror to admire his eyes more closely

"It's a huge pain the ass you know" Grimmjow finally replied

"What is?"

"The fact that one person could look this good…it's any wonder it doesn't cause a disturbance in your life knowing you get to come home to all of this hotness…I feel for you Ichigo"

The ginger haired male shook his head and left the room

"Fucking cocky bastard"

_Thank you so much for those who have favourited so far, much love to you and thank you very much Ice Dragon for your review even more love for you ^_^_


	7. Cat Flu

Ichigo couldn't help but smile when he could feel Grimmjow wrap his muscular and brawny arms around him squeezing him tightly and brushing his lips on the back of his neck. It wasn't often that the azure haired man was this affectionate so when he was Ichigo milked it for all that it was worth.

"…Grimmjow, what's gotten into you?" Ichigo asked with that wide smile pulled across his young face

"Can't a guy show his lover some affection without an ulterior motive" Grimmjow replied

Ichigo furrowed his brows, he knew that Grimmjow's lips were no longer pressed against his neck and yet he could still feel something moist and sort of soft and squishy against his flesh.

He elevated his hand the moment it connected with his skin he could feel that there was something wet and squishy and very unpleasant on him. Looking at his hand he had realized that his lover had thought it would be funny to wipe his cat flu germs all over him in the way of a snot ball

"Run" Ichigo growled

He could hear Grimmjow let out a loud laugh so the ginger turned to face his lover who didn't quite understand the severity of Ichigo's annoyance. The coffee colored irises met the blue and the moment his gaze locked on to Grimmjow's the blue haired man thought it best to take his boyfriend up on the advice he had given him

Ichigo could have sworn he had never seen Grimmjow run so quick…he'd get his revenge, after all Grimmjow could hide under the bed forever


	8. Maybe Baby

Grimmjow smiled down at the man beneath him. Looking into those sapphire orbs made the days not so pleasant events seem to magically vanish. Ichigo never imagined that he would ever be so glad to see the ex Sexta Espada but low and behold the moment he stepped in the door he found himself with his arms wrapped around the blue haired man and shortly after being carried off to their bedroom.

He had been staring at the ginger for quite sometime and having Grimmjow not only affectionate but also silent was like the world had stopped turning.

He elevated his hand and brushed the man's cheek, sometimes it took Ichigo a few moments while staring at Grimmjow to realize he no longer had the broken Arrancar mask adorning his cheek. He often felt guilty for being responsible for Grimmjow's death but he couldn't feel too bad about it since he was now with him as a human and they were both happy.

"Hey 'Berry" Grimmjow purred in a low deep seductive tone

As much as Ichigo hated being called Berry or anything of the sorts it was something only Grimmjow did so he couldn't despise it entirely

"Yeah Grimmjow?"

"I think I love you maybe" The blue haired man replied

Ichigo smiled at the slightly sheepish remark

"I think I love you maybe too"


	9. Puffilicious

"Oooh fuck, wow, oh fuck yeah…that's fucking amazing"

Ichigo could hear the pleasure induced moans that were definitely coming from the voice of his handsome and muscular boyfriend Grimmjow

"…Oh fuck me! I could spend forever with you tasting like that…your too good for me"

Ichigo could believe that Grimmjow would even contemplate having an affair, he was completely outraged, how could Grimmjow do this to him? after everything thing they had been through he couldn't believe the ex Espada's nerve. That was it! Ichigo couldn't take it anymore!

He stormed into the kitchen and paused only to find the blue haired man not having an affair but devouring a box of Japanese cream puffs. His face was covered in powdered sugar and cream. Ichigo didn't know why he automatically assumed Grimmjow was cheating

"What with the face? You look like you saw a ghost" Grimmjow asked with a mouthful of the dessert

"Nothing, I just thought you were having an affair" Ichigo sighed and brushed his hand through his thick orange strands

"You see that one in the box?" Grimmjow asked seemingly avoiding Ichigo's statement

The ginger turned and looks at the lonely cream puff

"I'm planning on self-filling it"

Ichigo could have sworn he was going to be sick he walked away feeling utterly disgusting

"Berry? ….It was a joke…ICHI? YOU STILL LOVE ME RIGHT?...ICHIGO?"


	10. Safety First

There was one problem living with Grimmjow and that was the man seemed to shed every hair on his body at a rapid rate which meant a lot of clogged drains. Opting not to blow up the drain and instead handle the matter in a more human like way he decided to take a strip to the hardware store.

He stood there staring at the bottles of several different drain cleaners with Grimmjow and both of them were looking just as confused as each other. Finally Grimmjow pulled down one of the bottles adorned with a skull and crossbones with a large warning label that distinctly said not to consume the liquid. Grimmjow snorted, what kind of idiot would drink drain cleaner anyway?

Ichigo looked at the bottle Grimmjow was holding, the label was not exactly friendly looking but that meant it was likely to solve the blocked drain situation at home

"Well that one will do" Ichigo said getting sit of looking at the merchandise on the shelves

"Whoa, wait a minute, we don't even know if this will be safe on the PVC pipes" Grimmjow responded

Ichigo shook his head and walked up to his lover, he rested his lips against the blue haired man's ear

"Grimmjow…the bottle is plastic, I'm sure the pipes will be fine"

The stunned looked on Grimmjow's face was priceless, even though he loved him Ichigo loved making Grimmjow look like an idiot even more


	11. Falling

Ichigo noticed the pouting on Grimmjow's face. He had never seen someone who looked so terrifying be so sooky so he had to find out what was going on with the large azure haired man.

"Grimmjow? Are you alright?" Ichigo asked slightly concerned

"Yeah"

Ichigo knew Grimmjow was lying, he could see it written all over his handsome face

"Grimmjow, don't lie to me, what's going on?" Ichigo continued to persuade

"It's just an old injury bugging me" The man finally gave his lover an answer

"Well where is it?"

"All over"

"Well what did you do?" Ichigo asked getting annoyed with the short answers from the usually chatty Grimmjow

"…It must have been from when I fell"

Ichigo looked at the man curiously, Grimmjow was never clumsy or anything so it must have been quite the fall for him to injure his entire body

"Fell?" Ichigo questioned

"Yeah…for you"

Ichigo blushed when he saw Grimmjow smile proudly, it may have been cheesy but the man did know how to make him feel special.


	12. Sexual Dreamin'

Ichigo scowled at the sleeping man next to him. He was pissed off that HIS boyfriend, HIS lover, HIS hunk of man meat was moaning someone else name in his sleep. The erotic sounds that were exiting from Grimmjow's mouth were sending Ichigo into a fury, he wanted to get out his Zangetsu and Bankai that bitch to hell.

"Ulq'…Ulquiorra" Grimmjow growled

It was bad enough that Grimmjow was purring someone else's name but the fact it was Ulquiorra's made Ichigo's blood boil. He couldn't believe the man he loved was dreaming about that emo.

Ichigo nudged Grimmjow hard to wake him up when that didn't work he nudged him again but harder, so much so he almost pushed the blue haired man out of their bed.

"…WHAAAT!" Grimmjow yelled sleepily

"Care to explain?" Ichigo said with his arms folded over his chest

"'BOUT WHAT!?" Grimmjow growled boisterously

"WHY WERE YOU HAVING A SEX DREAM ABOUT ULQUIORRA?!" Ichigo yelled loudly

Grimmjow furrowed his brows and shook his head, he didn't know what the hell Ichigo was even talking about.

"You were moaning his name in your sleep Grimmjow!"

The blue haired man smiled and wrapped his arm around the smaller man before pulling him in tightly to his toned body.

"It wasn't what you think Ichigo. I was dreaming that Ulquiorra was being beaten up…by you Ichigo and yeah it kinda turned me on" Grimmjow replied

"…Really?" Ichigo replied with flushed cheeks, he was embarrassed for jumping to conclusions

"Yeah, really Ichigo besides I like my men ginger and with some kind of color to their skin"

Ichigo smiled and snuggled into Grimmjow's chest, it was amazing how sweet he could be sometimes


	13. Music Makes The World Go 'Round

Ichigo admired the way Grimmjow's hands glided against the light chestnut wood and then brush the metal strings as if he had spent years handling the musical instrument. The ginger haired male never would have imagined that his blue haired lover would be able to play an instrument of any kind seeing as how he was such an oaf but then he had seen Grimmjow wield a sword and not only was it sexy but he was actually quite skilled so maybe he shouldn't have been so shocked that he would take an interest in the acoustic guitar.

"Play something" Ichigo said to his brawny lover

Grimmjow couldn't help but let out a hearty laugh, he didn't know how to play the guitar, was Ichigo crazy or something?

"I can't play I dunno the first thing about this hunk of junk" Grimmjow replied, the last thing he wanted was for Ichigo to think he was actually interested in the instrument he held in his large hands

"Come on Grimmjow just strum the cords and move your fingers along the neck" Ichigo instructed

Grimmjow rose his brows then lowered them, taking instruction from his ginger boyfriend he began to glide his fingers along the neck with his right hand and strummed with his left.

Ichigo's bottom jaw nearly became detached when he could hear the sound coming from the guitar, Grimmjow was natural and so damn good too. He was more than impressed….that was until Grimmjow opened his mouth

"Ichigo oh Ichigo you make me hard so letsa-go I don't care where, anywhere but here because I want to fuck you Ichigo" Grimmjow sang loudly and poorly

Ichigo's face turned a vermillion red, it was the first and last time he was ever going to take Grimmjow to a music store


	14. Domesticated Beast

Thank you to ** ShirosakiKagura** for your reviews you made my morning! So thank you very very much xx K Quinn

Walking through the door Ichigo could smell something appetizing coming from the kitchen, curious as to what it was he steps into the room to find Grimmjow pulling something out from the oven. This of course strikes the ginger as strange because Grimmjow has no sense of domestication what's so ever.

"Something smells good" Ichigo said as he sat down at the table

The blue haired man just turned, smiling wide at his lover and turned back around

Life as ex-Espada was ok, he missed his Pantera and he missed beating the shit out of people simply because he could but this was his life now so he had to make do

Within moments Ichigo was greeted with a plate with what he could tell was roasted rats and cockroaches. He felt the regurgitation coming up

"Grimmjow! What is this?" Ichigo asked

"Me being a DomEspada….get it DomEspada"

Ichigo shook his head and left the table…the guy was a fucking comedian


	15. Cut The Cheese

Ichigo could tell that Grimmjow was up to something, that sneaky wide smirk, that mysterious look in his deep cerulean eyes, yes that ex Sexta was up to something and Ichigo was sure he wasn't going to like it. He watched him carefully throughout the day, watching his every move making sure he wasn't going to do something behind the ginger's back.

By the time night fell and Grimmjow hadn't done anything wrong at all Ichigo decided to drop the case, clearly he was just being paranoid

Snuggled up on the couch, pressing into the blue haired man Ichigo suddenly leapt up, his face beetroot read, fingers pinching his nose and feeling like the entire room had been hit by a massive stink bomb

"GRIMMJOW! THAT'S DISGUSTING!" Ichigo yelled, his voice distorted from his fingers pinching his nose

The blue haired man let out a loud laugh. He had purposely brewing that all day knowing that Ichigo would be suspecting something and decided to let it rip when he least expected it


	16. I Ain't Missing You At All

Ichigo couldn't help but smile when he stared at Grimmjow admiring the calendar on the wall. He had been counting the days on it for a while now and somehow he just looked pleased. The ginger knew that their anniversary was soon going to come and he was sure that Grimmjow knew it to.

He had been hinting for days that the special day was approaching and that he had something over the top planned for it and to be honest it was making Ichigo a little excited. With Grimmjow everything was done in over the top proportions so he knew the blue haired man would go all out for their first anniversary

"It's nearly here Ichigo, that special day" Grimmjow commented as he let go of the pages of the calendar

He ambled over to Ichigo and smiled almost angelically at him

"Yes I know Grimmjow you have been mentioning it for a while" Ichigo replied with a smile just as sweet on his face

"I can't believe it's nearly been a year…a whole year…it's been incredible" Grimmjow said as he seemed to space out

"Yeah it's been great Grimmjow"

"A whole year…a whole year without Ulquiorra now that's an event worth celebrating!"

Ichigo wanted to Bankai the blue haired man to hell. He seriously couldn't understand how he and managed to put up with that man for a whole year.


	17. The Animal In You

Grimmjow smirked as he watched Ichigo training with the Soul Reaper Renji Abarai. He had been doing it on and off for that last couple of weeks and Grimmjow was more than happy to watch even though the urge was there to pick up the ginger's zanpakuto and train with it himself.

It watched Zangetsu and Zabimaru clash, sparks flying like fireworks and the sounds of heavy breathing coming from both men. Grimmjow traced his eyes over Ichigo's muscular and sweat body, he licked his lips at the site before him, it was utterly delectable and in that moment he wanted to tell Ichigo to fuck the training and have a little wrestling match with him instead.

The training was coming to an end; both men placed back their weapons and approached Grimmjow.

"Geez Ichigo I think you're getting a little rusty, your sweatin' like a pig and breathin' like you smoke fifty packets a day"

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU SAY?! YOU CAN'T TALK YOU SOUND JUST AS EXHAUSTED"

"OH YEAH WELL I AM MUCH MORE SKILLED THEN YOU ICHIGO! YOU SOUND LIKE AN ELEPHANT GIVIN' BIRTH!" Renji yelled in reply

"Hey that's nothing you should hear the sounds he makes while we're in bed" Grimmjow replied with a smile

Ichigo's face turned a deep shade of red and growled loudly before walking away from the two men that pissed him off more than anything else

"Well it's true" Grimmjow said to Renji who looked like a stunned mullet


	18. I Love You

Ichigo had been contemplating breaking up with Grimmjow. It wasn't that he didn't love the blue haired man because he did but they had been arguing much more than usual and Ichigo had found that everything Grimmjow did just pissed him off and he had decided maybe it was time to call it quits.

Ichigo sighed and placed his face in his hands, he hated the fact that he and Grimmjow would soon be parting ways. He did make him happy and they shared plenty of good times, the memories of the first kiss, the first hug the first time they slept together all came flooding back to him and it just made his task even harder but he had to say something to Grimmjow.

He watched as Grimmjow entered the room and approached the ginger. Ichigo kept his chocolate gaze on the man and watched as his lover kneeled down on the floor in front of him. Ichigo was sure he could feel his heart breaking looking that those beautiful sapphires that he had grown very accustomed to.

"Ichigo" Grimmjow purred in his low voice

That voice resonated deep within the younger man, he really did love that whiskey and lace purr it was the most beautiful and alluring voice anyone could have

"I'm sorry we have been fighting so much, I know it's my stubbornness that is causing it because I won't show you much affection but I hope this will make up for it and you'll wanna keep me around"

Grimmjow held out a piece of paper that had been folded over several times and Ichigo gently took it.

"What is it?" Ichigo asked curiously

"Just read it kid"

Ignoring the kid remark Ichigo opened the paper and read the words off of it

_I may not know how to show it but you mean the world to me, the only thing I can think of doing is writing this to tell you that I don't want to lose you, you are the only thing I care about and if I lost you I would lose the sole reason for wanting to live this life…I love you Ichigo Kurosaki_

Ichigo read the words and looked at the man kneeling next to him

"I'd do anything to keep you" Grimmjow said

Ichigo didn't want to talk anymore he lunged foreword and wrapped his arms around the large man and held him tightly. He couldn't leave Grimmjow especially since the man had made him the happiest he had ever been


	19. Chicken Dance

Ichigo couldn't believe that he had answered the door to the police, Grimmjow in handcuffs and with a ridiculous smirk on his face

"Is this yours?" The officer asked the ginger haired man

"Yeah that's mine" Grimmjow was lucky Ichigo even mentioned the fact

The officer released the handcuffs and Grimmjow walked into the house.

After Ichigo said his thanks and apologies to the policeman he stormed up to the blue haired man

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING!?" Ichigo yelled in his lovers face

"Nothin! I was hungry and wanted some chicken so I went for a walk to KFC"

"AND..." Ichigo growled loudly again

"I got to the store, I walked in...and started doing the chicken dance, apparently that kind of behavior is offensive...How the hell was I to know that?"

Ichigo shook his head at the man and left the room, he couldn't help but snicker when he turned the corner Grimmjow was an idiot but he was Ichigo's idiot.


	20. Zapped

Ichigo could hear the loud bellowy laughter coming from the living room, curious as to what his over grown, blue haired, idiot boyfriend was up to he entered the room to find Grimmjow sitting at the window, smile on his face, pen and paper in his hand and every so often letting out a loud laugh that probably had the ability to scare small children.

"Grimmjow?" Ichigo asked as he began to walk over to the sapphire eyed man

"Hey come here, watch this" Grimmjow replied as he pulled the ginger onto his lap

Ichigo watched out the window and noticed someone walking by their house, then bending down, jolting and walking away shaking their head.

Grimmjow laughed out loudly and looked at his ginger lover

"I don't get it" Ichigo said to blue haired man with confusion plastered over his young face

"I glued a dollar to the pavement with a shocking buzzer underneath it so every time someone touches it they get zapped, I get to laugh and they get a mark on the paper" Grimmjow said with a Cheshire Cat like grin

"You make me worry 'bout you sometimes Grimmjow, you're insane"


	21. Digging A Grave

"Grimmjow" Ichigo whispered as he pushed the large beast like blue haired male lying beside him

"Mmm...what?"

was the reply he got from Grimmjow who clearly didn't appreciate being woken up by his lover

"Do you ever miss being an Espada?"

Grimmjow sat up and looked at his lover, his eyes half lidded from still being tired

"Yeah sometimes, why?" The sapphire eyed man replied

"What do you miss most about it?"

Grimmjow didn't know why Ichigo needed to ask those type of questions especially waking him up from the decent sleep he was having just to play 20 questions.

"I dunno probably just the intense to the death fights...why are you asking me this for anyway? I was busy sleeping"

"...I guess a part of me feels guilty for taking that life away from you..." The ginger replied

Grimmjow shook his head lightly and pressed his lips to his lovers, kissing him softly

"Don't worry 'bout that Ichigo, I quite like this life...Especially the sex, Espada sex was great but human sex well that's pretty fucking incredible" Grimmjow replied

"Espada sex?" Ichigo asked almost shocked

He could see Grimmjow cringe

"Grimmjow who did you have sex with as an Espada?...GRIMMJOW?...GRIMM...JOW!"

The cerulean haired man covered his head with the pillow

"LA LA LA I CAN'T HEAR YOU!"


	22. Strawberry Kisses

Ichigo looked down in his lap with surprise, he never expect Grimmjow to get him a present simply because he could. His chocolate eyes scanned the large box that the blue haired ex Espada had placed in his lap. It was amazingly elegantly wrapped in blue paper with a large orange bow adorning the top.

"What's this for?" Ichigo asked curiously

"Just because I could, open it" Grimmjow replied with a smile

The ginger wasted no time in quickly shedding the paper away only to find there was a second smaller box inside the larger one. He shook his head and continued to dispose of the paper, however each time there was yet another smaller box hidden inside. He was starting to become frustrated which of course made Grimmjow smile even wider. Eventually he came to the last box, it was tiny in comparison to the others. Ichigo picked it up and opened it to find a large almost heart shaped bright red strawberry resting in a next of chilled tissues paper

"A strawberry for my Strawberry" Grimmjow replied

The large man gave the smaller one a gentle kiss on his lips. Ichigo smiled it was probably the lamest and yet the sweetest, quite literally, gift he had ever received.


	23. Curiosity Cock Blocked The Cat

_Thank you everyone that has favourited and followed, your support means heaps to me so lots of love to you all!_

The lustful moans that escaped Ichigo's lips as the large azure haired man thrusted inside of him tangled in the with heat of the room. On his knees his back was pressed against Grimmjow's chest and his fingers laced in the dodger blue strands. He could help but let out soft and helpless sounding whelps as his lover continued to fuck him.

Ichigo opened his warm chocolate brown eyes and cocked his head slightly so that he could look into the sapphires that sparkled even with the lack of light. Their gaze connected and Grimmjow beamed slightly showing off those pearly whites contained in a mouth that adorned an almost too perfect face. Ichigo smiled in return as a light shade of pink scattered over his cheeks.

As they looked at each other Grimmjow suddenly stopped thrusting and turned his gaze away from the smaller man and seemed to look off into space.

"Grimmjow?" Ichigo said hoarsely

When he received no reply from the large muscular man he placed his hand against Grimmjow's cheek and turned his head so they could look at each other again

"Why did you stop for?!" Ichigo unintentionally whined loudly

"I just had a thought" Grimmjow replied passively, transfixed on what ever his thought was

"About what? and hurry up and get to the point, we're in the middle of sex here if you haven't realized"

"If we had kids would they have blue eyes or brown eyes or some kind of combination of the both?"

Ichigo shook his head

"I just lost my boner...Thanks Grimmjow"


	24. Belonging

"Ichigo" Grimmjow called out to his ginger haired lover

"What is it now Grimmjow?"

Ichigo had become used to Grimmjow only calling out his name when he had a stupid question, wanted to be annoying or to say something sexual so when he came into the sitting room to see the large blue haired man staring confusingly down at some of the items they had picked up when they went grocery shopping he was sure he was going to end up regretting giving his man an answer

"Where does this coffee go?" Grimmjow asked

"In the kitchen next to the fridge...you already know that Grimmjow, are you getting forgetful in your old age?" Ichigo replied with a wide smile on his face

"Ha ha very funny 'Berry" Grimmjow said with same sort of grin on his handsome face

A few seconds later he returned holding up a packet of disposable razors

"Bathroom...Jesus, Grimmjow don't you know where anything belongs?" Ichigo asked sure that Grimmjow must have been losing his find

The blue haired man returned and gave a curious look to his younger lover

"Of course I do"

"Oh really?"

"Yeah, I know that your hand belongs down my pants while my lips belong pressed against yours" Grimmjow replied with a smile of success and then winked at the ginger

"Idiot"


	25. Fear

"GRIMMJOW CAN'T YOU EVER JUST CALM DOWN!" Ichigo yelled at the blue haired man

He could tell by the look on Grimmjow's face that the ex Sexta didn't even understand the word calm let alone put it into practice

"NO I CAN'T EVER FUCKING CALM DOWN!" Grimmjow growled back robustly

He was sick of people telling him what to do, even Ichigo, and he loved that ginger but there were just somethings you never said to the azure haired man. He was an adult for Christ Sakes, a fully grown adult male with his own mind, heart, body and soul and he didn't like anyone telling him what he could and couldn't do with it

"...GRIMMJOW YOU ARE BEING RIDICULOUS, YOU'RE ACTING LIKE A CHILD!"

Ichigo knew the yelling match could probably go on for hours

"JUST SHUT UP BERRY!"

Ichigo looked into the hypnotic sapphire pools

"Grimmjow...just calm down ok, I swear it's gone" Ichigo replied

"...Really?" Grimmjow asked

"Yeah I caught it and took it outside"

"You should have crushed the ugly thing with your shoe, sent it back to hell where it came from"

Grimmjow replied climbing down off the chair. The ginger gave the large man a strong hug, he never would have imagined that big, scary, loud Grimmjow Jeagerjaquez would be so afraid of a spider.


	26. You Can't Always Get What You Want

Ichigo poked and prodded at the lump sleeping beside him. He never would tell Grimmjow but he often purred in his sleep which Ichigo found utterly adorable.

"Grimmjow" The ginger whispered into the cerulean haired man's ear

Grimmjow fidgeted and eventually rolled over, opening his sapphire eyes and connecting them with the coffee colored ones staring at him with a smile.

"Good morning old man" Ichigo said with a smile

Grimmjow smiled and shook his head lightly before pressing his lips against the man he called Berry's

"Happy Birthday Grimmjow, I was going to get you something but since you seem to always know what you want I thought it would be easy just to ask you what I should get you"

Ichigo said as he broke the kiss

"I want a throne and a crown, I am the King after all, seems pretty fitting to me"

"You're delusional" Ichigo replied still starring into the deep blue eyes of the man he loved

"Well you asked me what I wanted"

Ichigo paused before replying, he smiled almost sweetly at Grimmjow

"How about instead of given you what you want, I give you what you need instead?" Ichigo said cryptically

"...But I don't need any..."

Grimmjow's words were cut off by Ichigo pressing his lips against his own. He brushed his tongue along the blue man's lip before pulling away

"Alright...I'll compromise, you can give me what I need, pants off Berry, I need you"


	27. Showgirl

The loud noise of chatter and the rock music pouring from the Jukebox filled the air. Ichigo and Grimmjow had been sitting at the bar while they stared up on the stage. The bar had done a boys night out show, free drinks for two hours plus a strip show. The two men kept their gazes up on the stage that was until Ichigo shifted his gaze and noticed the half naked woman on the stage was making eyes at Grimmjow.

Ichigo looked back and forth between Grimmjow and the woman and their gazes didn't seem to break, the ginger could feel his blood start to boil, it was bad enough that Grimmjow was being a pervert but did he really have to do in public and right in front of him so he could see the whole damn masquerade.

Ichigo had enough he wasn't going to sit by and watch some woman try and take _HIS_ **_HOMOSEXUAL_** man away from him. He placed his hand on Grimmjow's cheek and roughly pressed his lips against the blue haired man. The room filled with echoes of wolf whistles and cheers. Ichigo pulled away and wiped his mouth of the saliva they shared

"Wow, Berry what was that for?" Grimmjow said once he got over the gingers sudden public display of affection

"So you know who you belong to, stop flirting with that woman will ya, your embarrassing me" Ichigo said with exasperation as pink dusted his cheeks

"Huh? I ain't looking at the woman Ichigo" Grimmjow replied furrowing his brows in confusion

"Don't give me that, I can see you staring right at her!" The ginger growled and folded his arms across his chest before turning his head and looking away from the blue haired man

Grimmjow elevated his hand and placed it on Ichigo's cheek before guiding his gaze the ceiling just about the woman dancing around the pole. He pointed up and Ichigo finally realized where Grimmjow had been looking the whole time. The ginger let out a soft embarrassed laugh when he saw that the blue haired man had been watching a crack in the roof expand and was starting to drip water on the dancers head without her noticing.

"I'm kinda hoping it falls through so we can get the free drinks without the show" Grimmjow replied


	28. Midnight Melody

Ichigo sat looking at his blue haired lover with anticipation. He already knew Grimmjow couldn't sing but the beast-like man had woken him up at the crack of dawn to listen to a song he just come up with. The fact that Grimmjow was actually excited about something so trivial was rather endearing so the least the ginger could do was sit and listen to his lover sound like he was being murdered

"Right, you know that annoying song Call Me Maybe? picture that in you head...got it?" Grimmjow asked

Ichigo just nodded his head and waited for the worst part to come

"This song is about my Berry when he went to save Orihime from Ulquiorra, I hope ya like it baby..." Grimmjow said before clearing his throat

The ginger was sure he was going to lose his patience at any moment

"Well you stole his girl

So he came to you to tell

He'll Bankai you to hell

Then you'll turn to dust

You got a tail and creepy arms

But he's not alarmed

You'll stab him in the heart

And he'll go fucking nuts

Hey, he just hates you

And this is crazy

Just give him back

Orihime

It's hard to look

Right at you, crazy

So Ulquiorra give him Orihime"

Ichigo just stared at the man, first shaking his head and then suddenly letting out laughter

"You woke me up to listen to that?" Ichigo asked

"Well it ain't finished you know, I thought it was fucking funny...you're just ungrateful"

Ichigo smiled and walked up to Grimmjow, placing a kiss on his lips

"I did like it Grimmjow, it was funny...Now come back to bed...and fuck me maybe" Ichigo smiled seductively and brushed Grimmjow's groin as he walked past the man it was safe to say Grimmjow had raced past and got to the bedroom first.


	29. Table Manners

_So I logged onto my email today and saw all these awesome emails of people who have favorited, followed and reviewed and I wish I could remember you all but let me just say thank you so f****g much! you guys rock beyond any measures I really don't know how to thank you enough from the bottom of my heart to you all much love! xx K Quinn_

Ichigo watched his azure haired boyfriend wolf down one plate of food after the other, he knew his large lover could eat but this was just plane ridiculous. Really, he couldn't blame Grimmjow, he did spend most of his life as an Espada without luxuries like eating, alcohol and sex (at least Ichigo hoped anyway) so when Grimmjow came to the world of the living the ginger really should not have been surprised that the sapphire eyed man had an appetite.

His lover let out a tremendous burp that echoed through the entire room, even so much that it rattled the cutlery and glasses on the table. The young man could feel his face turn bright red with embarrassment and began to slip under the table.

It would be the first and last time he was ever going to take Grimmjow to a restaurant.


	30. Just What The Doctor Ordered

Since becoming a human, Ichigo had made sure that Grimmjow had regular check ups at the doctors just to make sure everything was working as it should. It had been two months since his last and after some bribery and persuasion the ginger was finally able to get Grimmjow to agree to go

_It's not like I am taking him to the vet or anything_

Ichigo smiled at his own thought.

"I don't like that smile, what the hell are you thinking Ichigo? What are you up to?" Grimmjow barked quickly

"Nothing, will you relax, it was just a funny thought I had, it's nothing. All that's going to happen is your usual checkup and then we can go alright so just calm down will ya" Ichigo replied quietly as they sat in the waiting room for the doctor

"Grimmjow Jeagerquez?"

The blue haired man sighed when he heard his name but he refused to budge, it took Ichigo grabbing his hand and more or less pulling him into the office for him to oblige and dragging Grimmjow was no easy task.

Eventually the sapphire eyed man complied and started answering the questions when the doctor asked him

"How many sexual partners have you had in the past year?"

"One, my Berry sittin' right next to me"

Ichigo smiled and blushed slightly to hear his lovers answer, he knew Grimmjow was faithful but it was almost heart fluttering to hear him say it

"And how many times have you had unprotected sex?"

Grimmjow sat back in the chair and remained silent, Ichigo could feel his face blush and even deeper shade of red

"Grimmjow?" The doctor questioned

"Wait up, I'm counting"

The room was completely quiet and the ginger felt like running out the door with a paper bag over his head

"...Wait? Do you mean this year?" Grimmjow responded

Ichigo ran out of the room completely embarrassed, he was never going to accompany Grimmjow to the doctors ever again.


	31. Pants Party

Ichigo couldn't help but let out a soft low growl as his blue haired, ex Espada boyfriend, Grimmjow slowly licked up the side of his ear. His entire body trembled at the sensation of the tender laps placed on his flesh.

He closed his chocolate brown eyes and rested back into the couch as his lover continued to lovingly scatter licks and kisses down his fit body.

He could feel Grimmjow suddenly stop which caused the ginger to open his eyes. He could see the large grin of the sapphire eyed man's face as he observed the more than average sized tent in the younger man's pants

"Is there a Zanpakuto in your pants or are you just happy to see me?" Grimmjow asked seductively

Ichigo could help but let out a soft giggle, he was definitely more than happy to see Grimmjow.


	32. Just Like A Tattoo, I'll Always Have You

_OH THE LOVE IT'S BLINDING! Lol just kidding, Thank you for all the love you are giving me folks, it's freaking amazing and I can't tell you enough how much it excites me to see new followers and favorites you make my world revolve! Lots of love to you all xx K Quinn_

Ichigo had finally come home to Grimmjow and after a four day parting he was more than eager to have those big arms wrapped around him, holding him in a tight and warm embrace. The house was silent all but for a faint purring that echoed from in the confines of the bedroom.

The ginger quietly stepped towards the bedroom door and slowly eased it open. He smiled delicately as he saw Grimmjow sprawled out on the bed with one of Ichigo's shirts resting against his chest. The younger male approached the blue haired man, climbing onto the bed softly. He rested his body against Grimmjow's, however instead of being greeted with a smile and a kiss the sapphire eyed man sprung up, pain washed over his face and he gripped hold of his bicep tightly

"AHH! FUCK!" Grimmjow yelled loudly

Ichigo suddenly panicked at the sight of Grimmjow actually being in pain

"What? What is it Grimmjow? What's with you?" Ichigo questioned quickly

Grimmjow smiled through the pain, released his grip on his arm and looked at the chocolate eyed man beside him.

"Hey kid, I'm alright just a bit of pain is all" Grimmjow finally replied

"What kinda trouble did you get yourself into this time?"

The blue haired man smiled at the comment

"Nothin'…It's just, I had something done"

Ichigo looked at the man with confusion; he wasn't quite sure what his lover meant.

Grimmjow rolled up his sleeve delicately and slowly. The moment he bared the flesh the younger males eyes widened and he was sure he could feel his heart stop for that brief second

"Is that…Is that real?" He asked stuttering his words

"Sure is Berry, so what do ya think?"

Ichigo didn't know what to say, he loved it, no he more than loved it there was no words for it

'I can't believe you had my name tattooed on your arm…Grimmjow…You're amazing"

The blue haired ex-Espada smiled almost sweetly and tenderly but gently took his lover into his arms

"Tell me something I don't know" Grimmjow purred into Ichigo's ear.


	33. Taking The Blame

Grimmjow smiled almost wickedly as he watched his younger lover become increasingly frustrated with the fact they had been more or less FORCED to spend Christmas back at Ichigo's childhood home. It wasn't his two younger twin sisters Karin and Yuzu that were pissing him off, it was his father.

Grimmjow had known for quite some time that not only was Isshin Kurosaki a bit nuts but he also was very well aware that after the last two years of Ichigo spending a lot of time with Grimmjow that his father was starting to get slightly suspicious about the relationship the ginger and the bluenet shared and because of this Isshin decided it was time to ask his darling boy some questions and Ichigo was not pleased in the least of what was being asked.

"Is Grimmjow your boyfriend Ichigo? It's ok you can tell me" Isshin asked with that glint of "its ok you can trust me" in his dark eyes

Ichigo's face blushed scarlet red, yes it was true that they were boyfriends, lovers, what-have-you's but Grimmjow knew that ginger hated admitting to the fact that he was in love with and in in a monogamous relationship with another man, especially Grimmjow.

"WHY ARE YOU ASKING ME THAT? DO YOU KNOW HOW EMBARRASSING YOU ARE DAD?! JUST DROP IT ALRIGHT!" Ichigo yelled before leaving the room

Isshin turned to Grimmjow and looked at him with the same glimmer in his irises

"Don't give him such a hard time, It's not is fault I turn the straight boys gay…I'm just too damn irresistible, it's my cross to bear"

Grimmjow smiled at his sort of father-in-law and vanished to find Ichigo

…Yeah, It was Grimmjow's fault Ichigo's father was asking such questions, he was just too damn sexy.


	34. Don't Deny It

Ichigo stormed into the house in a rage, the sound of heavy feet caused Grimmjow to look up from the tv to find his ginger haired lover causing the ruckus.

"Ya mind? I'm trying to watch something here" Grimmjow groaned with exasperation

"OH I AM SO SORRY KING DICK! I DIDN'T MEAN TO RUIN YOUR WHOLE FUCKING DAY!" Ichigo yelled

Grimmjow cocked his eyebrow, it wasn't like Ichigo to go off in such a manner, at least not at the bluenet anyway.

"Hey? what's with you?"

"Oh I dunno Grimmjow maybe it's because I got hit on today"

Grimmjow paused, confusion plastered on his face. Shouldn't he be the one pissed that his lover was flirted with?

"...Huh?" The sapphire man asked with bewilderment

"I JUST SAID I GOT FUCKING HIT ON GRIMMJOW, ARE YOU FUCKING DEAF OR SOMETHING?" Ichigo yelled again

"No no no, my huh wasn't because I didn't hear you Berry so don't get all snarky with me, It is confusing me why you are pissed that you were hit on today...shouldn't you be...I dunno, flattered?"

Ichigo glared at his large lover

"By a man Grimmjow, I was hit on by a man...DO I LOOK GAY? NO! DO I GIVE OFF SOME KIND OF VIBE THAT I AM GAY? NO! THAT IS WHY I AM ANGRY!" Ichigo growled to the ex Espada

"...Ichigo, you do realize that being in a relationship solely with me, that also involves us having sex pretty much means you're gay"

"...SHUT UP IDIOT!"

Ichigo stormed off leaving Grimmjow grinning like a clown and shaking his head

"I KNOW YOU LOVE ME BERRY DON'T TRY TO HIDE IT BABY!"


	35. Dirty Little Kitty

Ichigo placed a gentle kiss into the dodger blue tresses as he watched Grimmjow messing around with the laptop on the desk. It was almost like watching a monkey at the zoo; it was rather amusing to the ginger when Grimmjow was trying to figure out technology.

Once the bluenet could feel the kiss he suddenly threw his hands up onto the screen. Ichigo furrowed his brows and tried to remove his lover's palms from off the screen, for someone that was only human Grimmjow was certainly strong.

"What you hiding? Let me see Grimmjow" Ichigo complained right next to the sapphire eyed man's ear

"No, it's none of your damn business"

Ichigo took his hand away from off of his large lovers

"Come on Grimmjow show me what you're doing"

"You're not going to like it" Grimmjow said

"I DON'T CARE GRIMMJOW SHOW ME ALREADY WILL YA!"

The azure haired man sighed loudly and removed his hands way from the screen. He smiled with anticipation and bit into his bottom lip as Ichigo's chocolate eyes scanned over the screen. Grimmjow tilted his head back slightly and watched his younger lovers face turn from its typical velvety light peach pink color to several shades of red

"THROBBING MEMBER?...QUIVERING BODIES?…HARDENED NIPPLES? GRIMMJOW! ARE YOU WRITING AN EROTIC NOVEL?" Ichigo yelled

"Pfft what? No this isn't an erotic novel Ichigo, it's a journal so when I am old and can no longer get it up I can look back on the time when I had the best sex of my life" Grimmjow replied

Ichigo was almost paralyzed, he couldn't believe what he was reading and that fact it was the blue haired man's journal at that!

Then it occurred to him….

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN THE BEST SEX YOU HAVE EVER HAD? WHAT THE HELL DO YOU HAVE TO COMPARE IT TO?!" The ginger growled aggressively

"….You hear that? Someone's at the door!" Grimmjow jumped up and bolted as quickly as possible

"GRIMMJOW!"


	36. The Cat's Out Of The Bag

"Grimmjow" Ichigo purred as he stared into the sapphire orbs that seemed so utterly content

"Mmm?"

Ichigo had been meaning to talk to his lover for quite some time about his past, every time the subject was bought up, especially about sex, Grimmjow always evaded the topic like it was the plague.

"Don't be pissed at me but I have to know something" Ichigo said hesitantly

Grimmjow ran his hands through the orange tresses and placed a soft kiss onto the younger man's forehead as they cuddled in bed.

"What is it Berry? If I were you I would get to the point before this calming and loving euphoria disappears"

"I want to know about your life as an Espada" Ichigo said quickly and somewhat nervously

Grimmjow had a pretty bad temper, sure he could no longer match Ichigo in strength since he was now just human, void of all power and is Resurrección.

"I don't know why you have to ask about that Ichigo that was in the past for fuck sakes" Grimmjow replied with slight exasperation

"…Just tell me who you slept with Grimmjow, I deserve to know that much"

Grimmjow shifted and sat forward. He ran his hands through his hair, he couldn't believe this was really happening, but it was bound to happen one day and it was time to come clean…he was going to have to tell Ichigo the truth before he ended up losing the ginger he loved so desperately

"No one…" Grimmjow sighed

Ichigo felt the shock run through him. Grimmjow had to be lying, he had to be. He was a very attractive guy, he was strong and determined brave, great sense of humor and he was a tiger in the sack, it just didn't make any sense to the ginger.

Ichigo sat forward and wrapped his arms around the man's chest. He suddenly didn't care if it was a lie he just wanted to hug the azure haired man.

"Don't worry about it Grimmjow…you have me now" Ichigo replied quietly

"I wasn't lying…I wasn't with anyone Ichigo, you were the first…you'll be my last. That's why I never told you Ichigo, I didn't want you to know"

The ginger smiled and placed a kiss on the back of the sapphire eyed man's neck

"I love you, you big idiot"

Grimmjow turned his head to look at his younger lover. He smiled and kissed those tender lips

"I love you too Berry"


	37. So You're In Love With A Pervert?

"Butcher?" Ichigo asked Grimmjow as he scanned the paper

"Nope can't be trusted with meat"

"Receptionist?"

"Don't make me laugh"

Ichigo sighed; he never would have imagined that job hunting for Grimmjow would be so damn hard.

"Therapist?"

Grimmjow let out a hearty laugh, he connecting his sapphire eyes with the warming chocolate ones. He sat forward and kissed the ginger on the lips.

"Oh baby I'll be you're the rapist any day" Grimmjow said with a smirk

"…Grimmjow that is possibly the most creepiest and perverted thing I have ever heard you say"

"Five minutes on my couch, you'll be whistling a different tune Berry"


	38. Left Hand, Blue

"Just spin the damn thing will you?" Ichigo growled

He could believe that Grimmjow had convinced him to play Twister, it was so childish but it was better than better than sitting around doing nothing

Grimmjow flicked the spinner and waited for the pointer to stop on a color and instruction

"Left foot green" Grimmjow said

Ichigo moved his left foot and awkwardly placed it on the green spot under his large lover. The ginger took his turn to flick the dial

"Right hand red"

Grimmjow followed the instruction and spun again.

"Left hand blue"

He suddenly jumped when he could feel a hand thrust down his pants and rest against the azure pubic hair and his suddenly aroused cock.

"You did say left hand blue didn't you?" Ichigo asked seductively

Grimmjow smiled and looked at the board

"Damn…no orange…"

"…You could just place parts of your body on red and yellow…Grimmjow" Ichigo purred

That was all it took for the ginger to end up on his back with Grimmjow pinning him to the mat, right hand on red and left hand on yellow.


	39. Talk Dirty To Me

"Berry?" Grimmjow questioned with a somewhat seductive purr to his voice

"What is it Grimmjow?"

"Why don't you ever talk dirty to me?" The cobalt haired man questioned

Ichigo slightly blushed at the question. He didn't want to answer such a stupid enquiry, he wasn't the type to talk dirty especially not to Grimmjow, he was a dirty pervert and it would only make the man absolutely wild and more or less devour the ginger.

"Shut up Grimmjow we aren't going to talk about that" Ichigo replied trying to evade the topic

The sapphire eyed man stood up and walked over to his young lover that was admiring his Zangetsu.

"Come on Berry, we have been together long enough, we should be able to do this, come on talk dirty to me Ichigo, make me all hot" Grimmjow almost begged

The ginger turned and stared at Grimmjow with dark chocolate eyes. He really wasn't going to play this ridiculous game with the large brute

"Fuck off Grimmjow I am not talking dirty to you, I'm not a pervert like you"

"Berry…talk dirty to me, you know you wanna, come on do it, turn me on, you know you wanna…come on" Grimmjow persisted

Ichigo pushed the larger man up against the wall and leaned into him before grasping hold of his package firmly.

"FINE YOU WANT DIRTY TALK GRIMMJOW?!"

The sapphire ex Espada's eyes widened and nodded his head

"Hell yeah I do" he replied with excitement

Ichigo rested his lips against Grimmjow's ear

"I want to take my tongue and run it all over your hot, muscular, manly body until you tremble with an unrelenting desire. I want to feel your hot breath brushing against my flesh while I lap at your silken flesh. I want to wrap my hand around your thick, solid, throbbing cock while I kiss you passionately until you can no longer take it and beg to make wild and undulated love to me"

Ichigo pulled away and smiled at his azure haired lover

"….I think I just came in my pants" Grimmjow said quietly

"Well that's a shame; I guess that means you're spent now huh?" Ichigo grinned and walked away

"I STILL HAVE IT IN ME…ICHIGO?... I CAN STILL DO IT..BERRY!" Grimmjow called out as he followed the ginger


	40. Can You Handle The Truth?

Ichigo laid there breathing heavily. His heart pounding in his chest like a jack hammer and his entire body ached and throbbed with an unrelenting pain. It was the first time he had wished it was actually sex injuries but alas it was another brutal training from Urahara. Even though the Aizen invasion was well over there were still the risk of greater more powerful enemies showing up and the ginger wanted to be prepared but he was starting to wonder if his body was starting to reject the vigorous training he was once used to.

"Hey there kid, what's the matter? Slacking off?"

The familiar voice above him that created a shadow over his young face had caused him to open his eyes

"Grimmjow…why are you here?" Ichigo groaned almost in too much pain to even talk

"Hunting unicorns….why the hell do you think I am here? I'm here to rescue my princess and take her back to my castle"

"You're a jackass"

Grimmjow smirked and as quick as he could he pounced onto his ginger lover, straddling his hips, grasped his wrists and surged them to the ground above his head. Ichigo let out a hiss in pain and then glared at the man above him

"Now ,you're really not in position to insult me Ichigo, I know, I know I'm only human but you see if I really was a jackass I would force down all my weight on you and then proceed to aggressively massage each of your muscles so you'll spent the next month in pain…now since I am a very kind and attractive guy I'm going to ask you nicely to apologize, say you love me and then I will take you home where I will take care of you…so what do you say Berry?" Grimmjow asked

"I say that you're the most intolerable, annoying, frustrating, egotistical, perverted jackass I have ever met, and that is including Renji, but….I love you Grimmjow. Now get the hell off of me and let's go home"

"Alright I can deal with that"

The azure haired man proceeded to get off of his lover and graciously helped the ginger from off the ground before piggy backing his young lover home.


	41. Dracu-LaLa

There were many things about Grimmjow that Ichigo understood

He had a bad temper

He was excessively perverted

He was so full of himself it was any wonder his head could fit through the door

There were certain things that the blue haired man enjoyed for instance , eating, sex and Halloween

October 31st was just around the corner and he knew the sapphire eyed older male would be once again looking forward to finding some way to scare the shit out of everyone, including Ichigo and eating enough candy to cause fifty people to get Diabetes.

"So Grimmjow have you decided what you're going to dress up as this year?" Ichigo asked

Even though it drove him up the fucking wall the ginger almost felt obligated to take Grimmjow trick or treating, even though he was a fully grown man in a lot of respects he was a child at heart and since the bluenet loved Halloween and candy Ichigo just wanted Grimmjow to be completely content, even if it was for just one day a year.

"Yep" Grimmjow replied bluntly

"Are you going to tell me then?" Ichigo asked

Ichigo imagined he would want to dress up like something that reminded him of his former Espada days or as a Samurai Warrior.

"Gay vampire" Grimmjow replied

Ichigo cocked his eyebrow

"What?"

The cerulean haired man sighed loudly and turned his attention to the ginger, sometimes Grimmjow wondered why it was so hard for Ichigo to understand basic concepts

"Gay vampire"

"…Grimmjow? Just because you are gay doesn't mean you have to be a gay vampire"

"I know that Berry, I ain't stupid. I just wanted to be a gay vampire so instead of saying I want to suck your blood I can say I want to suck your cock"

Ichigo shook his head, he was sorry he asked in the first place.


	42. The Shoe Is On The Other Foot

"Ichigo"

Grimmjow asked as he stared into the reflection of the mirror. He wasn't entirely sure if the ginger could offer any light to the situation but he figured he may as well ask.

Ichigo sauntered into the room and stood behind the large sapphire eyed man.

"Yes Grimmjow?"

"Do I look...different?" He asked still perplexed about the situation

Ichigo furrowed his brows and cocked his head, admiring his large lover.

"You know what...you kinda do" The ginger replied with a wide devilish smile

Grimmjow quickly turned around to face the younger man, he wasn't sure if he was worried or confused

"What do you mean?"

"Grimmjow, I hate to break this to you but you have grey hair"

His sapphire eyes widened and he was sure he could feel his heart skip a beat. He couldn't have any grey hairs, he was too young, too damn good looking to start showing signs of aging

"Relax will ya, it was only a joke"

"I'm not talking to you" Grimmjow pouted and walked away

Ichigo smiled, it was about time the shoe was on the other foot.


	43. An Ichi Little Secret

Ichigo had been sitting with Renji after the Hollow battle they had dealt with. Somehow their typical conversation had turned to Ichigo's relationship with Grimmjow.

"How's things with Grimmjow?" Renji asked

"It's great , most of the time... there is just one problem though"

"Well wha' is it then?"

"He want's to fuck...ALL the time"

Renji raised his eyebrows, he couldn't help but feel slightly jealous...why couldn't Byakuya be like that?

"Maybe it's just a phase, you know since he has only been human for two years, he'll probably get over it"

Ichigo shook his head

"No, I took him to the vet and they told me it's just an elevated sexual drive"

Renji looked at Ichigo, he wasn't sure if he had heard the ginger properly

"...You took Grimmjow to the vet? And they actually examined him"

"Bribe someone enough they'll do anything"

"...Why didn't you just take him to a normal doctors"

Ichigo connected his chocolate brown orbs with the red wine ones of the tattooed vermillion haired man beside him

"...I wanted to get him flead and wormed..." Ichigo replied bashfully

Renji just looked at him like the ginger had lost his mind

"WHAT!? DON'T LOOK AT ME LIKE THAT! HE USED TO BE A CAT, I'M TAKING PRECAUTIONS!"

"How did he feel about it?"

That was something Ichigo remembered so very well...

"He still doesn't know it was a vet" Ichigo smiled and both men let out a hearty chuckle


	44. A Ring-A-Ding-Ding

"Are you disappointed?" Grimmjow asked his ginger as they laid in bed

Ichigo tangled his fingers in the azure tresses as the large man draped his arm over the buff and chiseled chest of the younger male.

"No Grimmjow, that was incredible" Ichigo replied

"Not the sex 'Berry, of course that was incredible it was with me so that's a given. I mean are you disappointed that you wont end up getting married and havin' little Ichigo's with some woman...I mean you could hook up with Orihime and spend the rest of ya life in holy matrimony, have miniature humans runnin' around...you could have all that Ichigo"

Ichigo tugged on the dodger blue strands so that Grimmjow's head tilted back so their eyes met.

"Don't you think I know all that Grimmjow, I'm not with you because I have to be, I'm with you because I want to be. I knew what it meant for me when I decided on you"

Grimmjow remained quiet and just stared into his lovers eyes. For the first time he was actually speechless.

"I don't think I could ever be a husband or a father. Even if I could have that I wouldn't want it...I mean Grimmjow you have my name tattooed on your body, you were the first person I have been in love with and like you said the sex is incredible. I wouldn't trade you for anything"

The ginger leaned into his boyfriend and placed a soft kiss on the man's forehead.

"...So, ah...You wouldn't wanna marry me?" Grimmjow asked

Ichigo wasn't sure how to respond, he would have never imagined Grimmjow would even think about marriage for even a split second, it was almost unfathomable.

"...Grimmjow?" Ichigo breathed his lovers name quietly

The azure haired man diverted his gaze away from those warming and gently brown eyes that hypnotized him so many times

"Never mind 'Berry, it doesn't matter. Thanks for what you said kid" Grimmjow replied

The ginger could hear an almost sadness in the man's voice

"I'd marry you in a second Grimmjow" Ichigo replied with a smile

Grimmjow looked back at the younger man

"You'd be my little wifey 'Berry?"

Ichigo frowned and pulled Grimmjow's hair harder which was received by a growl and a devilish smile

"When you say it like that, No. No fucking way I will not be your WIFE!"

"AWWW come on my sexy yummy 'Berry be my wife, cook me dinner, fluff my pillows, let me continue to ravish you"

The ginger shook his head and pulled away from the azure haired man completely, he didn't know what pissed him off more the fact Grimmjow was joking about something serious or that he was already Grimmjow's wife without the wedding ring.


	45. Two Men, Two Broken Arms, Two Blue Pills

Being the loving doting boyfriend he was he was fork feeding his azure haired man. It had been a long story, Grimmjow had been trying to be handy and fixing the shingles on the roof when he misplaced his footing, slipped, fell from the roof and broke both his arms. Ichigo had been there or everything, he helped Grimmjow eat, bathe, using the facilities and undressed him. Ichigo didn't mind but since Grimmjow had been in pain and high on painkillers they hadn't had sex since the injury had happened over a week ago, normally the ginger would have complained because of too much sex but he was getting impatient and he needed Grimmjow to heal.

"Ichigo...This is ridiculous I feel like a fucking child" Grimmjow groaned as he swallowed his last mouthful

"Will you stop being so damn stubborn?! Grimmjow you have two broken arms, you can't do this yourself so just accept it!" Ichigo replied angrily

The azure haired man pouted, he wished he could have folded his large arms over his chest simply because he should have been able to.

"It's time for your medication" The ginger said

He got up off the couch and left Grimmjow alone while he retrieved the painkillers the doctor had prescribed to him. He shortly returned holding one large white round pill and two smaller blue ones

"What's them?" Grimmjow asked

Ichigo furrowed his brows and shook his head

"Grimmjow these are your painkillers, you know that"

"I know the white one is but what's that blue ones?" Grimmjow asked

Ichigo had hoped the man wouldn't question anything and just take them. The ginger couldn't lie, the azure man was going to have to know.

"...It's for...blood circulation" Ichigo said working his way around the admission

Grimmjow looked into the chocolate orbs

"Blood circulation?" The sapphire eyed man repeated

"Yeah you know...it will help"

"Ichigo?"

Grimmjow smiled sweetly and raised his cobalt eyebrows, he knew the ginger was up to something and he wanted him to tell him what it was.

"It's Viagra, Grimmjow alright! I'm horny, I want sex. So take it!"

Grimmjow opened his mouth and stuck out his tongue, Ichigo placed the pills onto the wet muscle and he slipped them into his mouth and swallowed. Once they slipped down his throat he opened his mouth again to show the ginger he had taken them.

"...Ichigo?" Grimmjow purred

"Yes Grimmjow?"

"I don't think I needed that pill cause hearing you say you're horny has made me horny, be a dear and unzip my pants will you?"

Ichigo smiled

"Oh so now you want my help?"

"Oh yes please baby"

Ichigo kissed the azure haired man and complied...a broken Grimmjow wasn't so bad after all


	46. Psychic Prediction

Ichigo had been complaining for quite sometime that he wanted to do something completely different then the same old. He wasn't exactly depressed that he spent his time training and fighting hollows but he really wanted to do something he had never done before. So Grimmjow naturally wanted to solve the problem.

"Ichigo"

Grimmjow called out in excitement as he came into the house

"Yes Grimmjow?"

"Get your shoes on we are going somewhere"

Ichigo looked at the azure haired man and cocked an eyebrow, he wasn't entirely sure if he trusted Grimmjow completely but at least he was taking initiative.

"Alright Grimmjow"

Ichigo couldn't believe where he was sitting. He did say he wanted something different but this was not what he was expecting.

"We are seeing a psychic?" Ichigo asked with very little enthusiasm in his smooth voice

"You said something different, this is different right. Come on it will be fun...probably inaccurate but fun"  
They were called in by an elderly woman wearing excessive tie-dyed clothes with bells. They took seats next to each other and waited for the woman to begin.

"Ok, I definitely see a connection between you two, you have a history that was negative but the present is very positive" She said

She looked at Ichigo

"You carry a lot of weight of the world on the shoulders but he lifts a lot of that for you. I don't know what your current relationship is with each other currently but I see a very long future. You give each other a lot of life and love. In fact I get the impression you have a relationship very similar to a husband and wife"

After some time the two men left without saying much at all. Grimmjow smirked at Ichigo he didn't need to say anything the ginger knew exactly what the azure haired man was thinking. The older man opened his mouth to say something

"DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT IT GRIMMJOW! I AM NEVER GOING ANYWHERE WITH YOU AGAIN!" Ichigo growled

"...See even the psychic's think your my wife"

Ichigo hit Grimmjow hard in the stomach and walked off without him. He loved the guy but he was sure Grimmjow had always been a jackass


	47. I Promise You A Forever

Their hearts pounded in unison, sweat pooled and dripped down their naked bodies as Grimmjow pressed himself hard against the smaller man. He could hear the lustful moans escape those thin and tender lips and each of them sent a shiver through him like a stray bolt of lightening. He could feel his cock jump with delight whilst it was surrounded by the snug muscles of the ginger. The sensation was completely euphoric, nothing like either of them had felt before.

"Grimm...Grimmjow...Nngh oh God!" Ichigo moaned loudly

"Damn Berry don't do that you know that drives me completely wild" Grimmjow growled as he thrusted into his lover with force

The azure hair man tangle his fingers in with the shocking orange strands, gently tightening his fingers and pulling softly causing Ichigo to arch his back. Grimmjow could feel the penetration become deeper, he was sure he was close to releasing.

"Ichi..." Grimmjow purred his lovers name

"Grimmjow..." the ginger whispered into the humid air

"I'm so completely... crazy about you, I still can't believe... I actually have you" the larger man panted

The thrusting suddenly halted and Ichigo cupped his hand over the sapphire eyed man's cheek.

"I know I push you away sometimes, I know I get on your nerves and make you wish you weren't with me but I...I need you Ichigo" Grimmjow continued

"Nothing you ever do will ever stop me loving you Grimmjow, no matter how much you drive me up the fucking wall"

"...Promise me"

Ichigo looked lovingly into Grimmjow's eyes, he always saw the man as intimidating, head strong and conceited he never would have imagined the man would never need reassurance.

"Grimmjow, I promise you" Ichigo replied

"Ichigo...I'm going to cum"

The ginger smiled, trust Grimmjow to turn romance into some kind of pervy comment

"You never cease to amaze me"

"Then I can die with a smile on my face"


	48. Surprise! Big Boy

"Grimmjow, I have something for you"

The large blue haired man looked rather surprised. He hadn't received a present from the ginger in quite sometime so he was curious as to the occasion. Ichigo handed his lover a long and thin box, pure white with no wrapping what so ever.

"What's this for?" Grimmjow asked looking at the present

"Just something I think you deserve"

"...Ichigo is there a coupon for a Berry blow job in here?" Grimmjow replied with a cheeky smile

"Ha ha you're funny Grimmjow, just open it will you"

The blue haired man shrugged his shoulders and took away the lid.

"Oh my God...Ichigo...I can't believe this" Grimmjow said in shock

He reached in and delicately picked up the long sword, he nestled it in his large hand. The steel glimmered and the color of the hilt was the same cerulean blue that his old sword was. He really couldn't believe it, it was the nicest thing anyone had ever done for him

"I'm sorry it's not your old one but I had it made to look exactly like it"

The larger man smiled as he continued to admire the sword, sure it had no power and it wasn't his original but it meant so much more to him. He placed the weapon back into the box and stood up. He wrapped his arms around the ginger and squeezed him tightly

"Thank you Berry, thank you so much baby. I really don't know how to repay you for this"

"You don't have to do anything Grimmjow. Just don't cut yourself with it and be careful" Ichigo replied

Grimmjow released his hold on his lover.

"Hey...you know what would make this even better?" Grimmjow asked

"If you had someone to stab?" Ichigo replied with a smile

"Well yeah that would be pretty awesome too but that coupon would be just as awesome"

Ichigo smiled and shook his head

"...Easy big boy, you'll end up dying of excitement overload"

"Calling me big boy kinda got the ball rolling 'Berry you may as well keep going"

"Good luck with that stud"


	49. Take Me Now

Loud music and chatter filled the air as Grimmjow leaned against the wall. It had been the first time he and Ichigo had been out in quite some time and a club seemed like a good place to go. His sapphire eyes traced over to the bar and he focused on his ginger boyfriend who was getting them some drinks. Grimmjow had thought the younger man was delicious, his body was ripped, his hair was striking and it felt like velvet whenever he ran his fingers through it, he was intelligent, strong, brave and so damn determined. Unfortunately Grimmjow wasn't the only man who thought so highly of him and that became very apparent when he noticed some random start to chat the ginger up.

Grimmjow frowned and pushed away from the wall and the moment he saw that random reach out for those ginger strands he felt his body jolt and he rushed over to his lover

"WHO THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU ARE" Grimmjow growled as he grasped the neck of the man's shirt.

He could feel Ichigo wrap his hand around his bicep.

"Grimmjow just leave it, it's ok"

"IT'S NOT FUCKING OK, I'LL FUCKING KILL YOU, YOU DON'T TOUCH WHAT IS MINE GOT IT!"

Grimmjow's eyes darkened as he stared at the stranger who had panic written all over his face

"Alright take it easy...sorry man" The gentlemen nervously uttered

"If you do as much as think about him I will track you down I will kill you"

Grimmjow released his grip on the man, took Ichigo's hand and began to drag him out of the club.

The moment they stepped outside the chilled air hit his heated flesh, his heart thumped hard in his chest and suddenly he felt his body slammed up against the brick wall. The ginger surged his lips against the bluenet's and kissed him with force

"Take me home now Grimmjow, I fucking want you" Ichigo purred as he pulled his lips away from his lovers

"If anyone ever touches you again I will slit their fucking throats Ichigo, I love you and I wont let anyone else have you" Grimmjow replied with slight aggressiveness

"Grimmjow...now...I want you NOW!"

The azure man took the gingers hand again, if Ichigo wanted him he was going to give him exactly what he wanted.


	50. Proceed To Step Two

Ichigo placed down Zangetsu, he had been training so damn hard that he had forgotten to take the proper care of his Zanpakuto. It was looking slightly worse for wear and it was about time he gave the old man some rest. He smiled at the sword, he and Zangetsu had been through a lot together and he couldn't have been prouder to own such a fine weapon.

"I love you old man" Ichigo said to the sword that he mounted on the wall

"Should I be concerned?" Grimmjow suddenly said as he passed by the ginger

Ichigo turned to the azure haired man and slightly smiled

"It's a different love Grimmjow, don't get jealous" The ginger said

Grimmjow was not exactly a calm man when it came to his younger lover, he had a reputation of getting jealous and reacting badly but the blue haired man had nothing to worry about, Ichigo did love the ex Espada with every part of his heart.

"Pfft, I don't get jealous Ichi'" Grimmjow snorted

Ichigo cocked his head and folded his arms over his chest.

"Oh really, do I need to remind you that you nearly killed a man for trying to touch me"

"Hey, if I am not mistaken that act of rage turned you into a sex demon Ichigo so you can't use that against me"

Ichigo smiled and slightly blushed, it was extremely sexy seeing Grimmjow protect him the way he did

"And why did that act of rage come about?" Ichigo asked

"...Because someone other than me tried to touch you"

"So you were..."

"...slightly jealous"

Ichigo placed a kiss on Grimmjow's cheek

"The first step is admitting you have the problem"

"Yeah and the second step is me carrying you over my shoulder, taking you into our bed, throwing you down onto the mattress and fuck your brains out"

"Proceed to step two then"

Grimmjow grinned, picked up the younger man, threw him over his shoulder and took him to their bedroom. Ichigo loved it when Grimmjow became jealous, it was the hottest turn on EVER!


	51. Part One Of The Two Parter

Grimmjow sneezed loudly and let out a loud cough that sounded kind of wet. Ichigo placed his hand on Grimmjow's forehead and could instantly feel the burn against his palm.

"Wow, Grimmjow your burning up, I think you should go to the doctors"

"No I don't want to, I'll be fine. I just wanna sleep ok" Grimmjow groaned in return

The ginger's large lover was definitely unwell, they couldn't be in the bed together without some sort of sexual contact and Grimmjow hadn't even kissed him in the few hours they had been lying there.

"Grimmjow, I think you're really sick, please will you at least consider seeing a doctor?" Ichigo asked with concern in his voice

"Ichigo for fuck sakes I don't wanna see a fucking doctor I just wanna fucking sleep!" Grimmjow yelled

Ichigo instantly became angry, he got off the bed and began to get dressed. Grimmjow was an asshole sometimes but that was just plain horrid. He couldn't believe his lover, the man he loved had spoken to him the way he did

"Ichigo...Look I'm sorry please don't go ok, I'm just being a bastard because I am sick"

Ichigo didn't respond, instead he continued to dress. He really needed to get away from the sapphire eyed man before he had the urge to kill him.

"Ichigo, don't ignore me" Grimmjow begged

"You're a fucking asshole Grimmjow, I know you're sick but you don't need to take that shit out on me. I am the only person that gives a damn about you Grimmjow, I do everything for you and I fucking love you but that was downright disgusting. I'm going for a walk, i'll come back when I have calmed down, the last thing I need is to turn into a Hollow"

The ginger left Grimmjow and the house.

Ichigo walked the streets, it was dark and chilly and even started to spit with rain. He had been able to calm down slightly but he was still aggravated. He loved the large ex- Sexta, there was nothing in the world he wouldn't do for Grimmjow he would fight for him and even die for him if he had to. Ichigo had never felt the way he did about Grimmjow about anyone before, he truly was his everything.

Ichigo paused and took a seat on a park bench. He very rarely cried but he felt like he had the urge to do so. He shouldn't have been so mad, he had often yelled and reacted badly when he wasn't feeling so good and Grimmjow was extremely unwell. Ichigo should have been taking care of him not spending time out in the rain on a park bench.

He felt the bench slightly creak and he turned his attention to the man that sat beside him, even if he never told Grimmjow where he was going somehow that man was always able to find him.

Grimmjow thrusted out his hand

"Hi, I'm Grimmjow" The blue haired man said

Ichigo was slightly confused but he decided to play along. He placed his hand in the bluenet's and shook it slowly

"Hi Grimmjow, I'm Ichigo" the ginger replied

"So...I have this man in my life, he's really amazing. He took me in when nobody else would, he is always taking care of me even though he knows I hate being treated like a child, he did everything for me when I broke my arms, he had a sword made for me because he knew I missed having a weapon and for some strange reason I am a complete asshole and say and do stupid shit and yet time and time again he never leaves me. The thing is I fuck up a lot and I am far from perfect and the truth is I'm probably no good for him but damn I love him" Grimmjow said

Ichigo smiled weakly. He felt incredibly bad for what he had said and now the large man was now sitting outside in the rain while he was already sick. The ginger was the asshole.

"He sounds like he is extremely lucky to have someone who loves him so much"

"Do you think he is?" Grimmjow asked

Ichigo placed his hand over Grimmjow's and gently squeezed it.

"I do, Grimmjow I am sorry I know you're sick. I get just as angry when I feel like shit. Can we forget what happened and just go home?" Ichigo asked

"Yeah Berry, let's go home"

Ichigo dried off the blue haired man, he ran the towel over Grimmjow's hair, making sure it was completely dry.

"Ichigo?"

"Yeah Grimmjow?"

"Will you do me a favor?"

Ichigo nodded his head and pulled away the soft fabric.

"Will you take of me?"

"Forever Grimmjow, I'll always take care of you"

"Ichigo...Will you marry me?"

_TO BE CONTINUED_


	52. Part Two Of The Two Parter

Ichigo couldn't believe what he had heard, sure the wife jokes had been thrown around but the ginger never thought Grimmjow would actually seriously consider popping that question.

"I'm sorry if that freaked you out and I am not on one knee with a ring but I..."

Ichigo lunged forward and wrapped his arms around Grimmjow's broad shoulders, cutting off his lovers words and instantly the azure haired man held the younger and smaller man.

"Grimmjow, I will marry you" Ichigo said

He didn't know what married life was going to be like and even though it was slightly nerve racking there was no questioning his answer. Despite the arguments he knew Grimmjow loved him, for Christ sakes he had his name tattooed on his arm. Ichigo couldn't imagine his life without the ex Sexta and in all honesty he was already living the married life, yes he got pissed off when he was referred to as "wife" or "wifey" but Grimmjow was the best thing to ever happened to him, he was there through everything.

The two men pulled apart from the hug and gazed into each others eyes. Ichigo could feel a tear leave his chocolate orbs and trickle down his cheek which was wiped away with Grimmjow's thumb

"I don't really know how this stuff works Ichigo but I do know one thing"

"Oh yeah and what's that?" Ichigo asked with a smile

"When it comes to the cake testing I wanna be the first to know"

Ichigo smiled and shook his head, typical Grimmjow it was always either food or sex...and occasionally the sweetest most romantic things.


	53. Bugged Out

"Hey 'Berry" Grimmjow said as he passed through to the kitchen

He returned back to the ginger with two bottles of beer. He placed one down in front of the younger male and took a sip from the other and pulled a face of disgust.

"What the hell is with this beer?" Grimmjow asked, mostly to himself

"What's wrong with it?" Ichigo retorted

"This is what I imagine urine and battery acid would taste like if it was served in an old shoe" Grimmjow said

Ichigo raised is eyebrow, sometimes Grimmjow said some very odd things. He didn't have a problem with that particular beer before.

"Grimmjow it's the same beer we have always had"

Grimmjow looked at the label and shrugged his shoulder it was only when he was staring at the liquid when he saw it

"EHHHHH WHAT THE FUCK!" Grimmjow yelled

"WHAT? WHAT IS IT NOW GRIMMJOW?"

"THERE IS A COCKROACH IN MY BEER! A FUCKING COCKROACH"

"WELL DON'T JUST STAND THERE, RING THE COMPANY AND COMPLAIN GRIMMJOW"

Ichigo watched the man waiting for him to do what the ginger just suggested. Instead the man placed the beer bottle to his lip and drank more of the liquid. Ichigo could feel his stomach churn and suddenly jumped up and rushed to the bathroom to chunder

"Well at least it's protein"


	54. Suited Down To A T

"NO FUCKING WAY ICHIGO...NO NO NO" Grimmjow growled loudly

"Come on Grimmjow don't be such a bitch" The ginger replied

He had the urge to slap him and try and knock some sense into him and then place him in a day care center since he was acting like a child...AGAIN.

"Ichigo...look at me do I look like the type of man to do that?" Grimmjow asked

Ichigo had to get this over and done with before he decided he wasn't going to be able to spend the rest of his life with the bluenet.

"It's not like I am asking you to jump off a fucking cliff or something Grimmjow, just grow up already"

"...Oh I am plenty grown Ichigo you should know that...after all you have been walking slightly funny this morning" Grimmjow replied with a cheeky smirk

"Stop changing the subject Grimmjow, can't you just do this one thing for me?"

Grimmjow sighed loudly, he hated that Ichigo could make him do pretty much anything he wanted.

"Alright Berry, I'll do but it I'm only doin' this for you"

Grimmjow disappeared into the room and Ichigo waited patiently. After a few minutes Grimmjow returned and Ichigo couldn't help but smile widely

"Well whadda think 'Berry?" Grimmjow asked

"...Grimmjow...wow you actually look...charming" Ichigo replied

The ginger didn't know why he made such a fuss, his man looked great in a suit.


	55. A Piece Of Cake

Ichigo gazed down at the list that was in front of him. He was in the least to say flabbergasted by the extensiveness. When Grimmjow had asked him to marry him the ginger never would have imagined that the priority of the event was cake. Sure he said that he wanted to be the first in cake tasting but he didn't realize that it was the absolute importance.

"Grimmjow it would have been easier for you to write down the flavors you don't want"

"So this whole wedding thing...what exactly is it going to entail?" Grimmjow asked avoiding Ichigo's statement

Ichigo cocked his eyebrow

"You don't know what happens at a wedding?" Ichigo asked

"Cut me some slack 'Berry, how am I supposed to know? I have never been to one or seen one I mean I know the whole exchanging rings thing and the you may kiss the...man bride, that I am all for but I don't know what exactly is going to happen"

Ichigo felt almost like a parent telling his child about the birds and the bees, luckily Grimmjow had that down packed but if Grimmjow wanted to know what wedding's were about then he was going to have to tell him

"It's simple Grimmjow, we will be standing up in front of friends and family, we exchange vows, rings, sign some paperwork and that's about it" Ichigo said getting straight to the point

"That's all well and good Ichigo but where does the cake come into it?"

Ichigo shook his head, he could swear that Grimmjow could only think about his stomach or his cock. It was any wonder the man had enough energy to actually use his brain


	56. A Little Premature

The midnight moon beamed down on the two men as they sat under the tree on a red and white checkered blanket. Ichigo had his lips pressed against Grimmjow's, the ginger rubbed his tongue over his large lovers as he straddled the ex Espada's lap. Grimmjow ran his hands up and down the ginger's back, lightly grazing the flesh that felt like liquid velvet against the azure haired man's fingertips.

"Mmm Ichigo you taste so fucking good" Grimmjow purred as he pulled away from his lovers mouth

"I could think of something that would taste so much better" Ichigo said seductively

Grimmjow smiled and bit into his bottom lip, Ichigo was so incredibly sexy sometimes. He placed his palms against his lovers firm chest and forced the man down onto the rug.

"Ichigo Kurosaki...you are so fucking sexy"

The ginger could feel his body heat up and his heart skip a beat, he loved the way that Grimmjow made him feel. As he rested down into the blue eyed man but was quickly rolled onto his back and suddenly the sensation of moisture was pressed against his leg

"Wow Grimmjow I didn't realize I was that sexy" Ichigo said

Grimmjow's eyes widened

"What no! I didn't cum!" Grimmjow said in a fluster

"Then why is it wet there?...Oh my God Grimmjow you didn't piss yourself did you?"

The blue haired man shifted and reached underneath him, he could feel what had caused the dampness. He pulled out a crushed fruit box from underneath him and showed the ginger. They both let out a laugh, the sapphire eyed man tossed the fruit box aside and kissed his lover again.

"I really need to change my pants"

"You could...just take them off" Ichigo replied in a lustful purr

"Oh baby I'm gonna love being married to you"


	57. Sex Kitten

Ichigo passed Grimmjow and screwed up his nose. He smelled like he had spent the night in a dumpster. He moved a bit closer, just to make sure it was in fact his lover and not something that died somewhere in the house, it definitely was his lover.

"Grimmjow take a shower will ya, you stink!"

Ichigo said sparring no thought to Grimmjow's feeling, not that the blue haired man was easily offended. Grimmjow lifted his shirt and took a whiff of himself, he jolted his head back he really did reek.

"Go have a shower" Ichigo demanded

"I don't want to, I'll just change my clothes it'll be fine" The sapphire eyed man replied

"Grimmjow, don't be so damn stubborn and go have a shower will ya!"

The ex Espada growled loudly and stood up, he hated having a shower he was sure that his hydrophobia was remnants of his previous life as a feline-like hollow and his Pantera. He dragged his feet as he walked into the bathroom and slammed the door loudly behind him. Grimmjow snarled as he looked at the shower.

"I SAID SHOWER! GRIMMJOW" Ichigo yelled from the door causing his large lover to jump nearly out of his skin

"AND I SAID I DON'T WANT TO SHOWER. I HATE WATER ICHIGO AND BESIDES YOU'RE NOT MY FATHER, YOU CAN'T TELL ME WHAT TO DO!" Grimmjow aggressively replied

The ginger stepped into the bathroom, closed the door and began to remove his clothes, staring at Grimmjow's naked and fit body was turning him on and what better way to get Grimmjow to cave.

The ginger could feel the sapphire gaze on him, he smiled once he noticed that he lover was clearly aroused. He didn't say anything to his lover instead he turned on the taps, waited for the room to fill with steam and then stepped under the cascade of heated water. Ichigo closed the curtain and just to make the temptation a bit harder for Grimmjow to resist.

The ginger moaned out loudly as he began to stroke his own cock.

"Oh...this feels so good"

Grimmjow couldn't take it anymore he quickly stepped into the shower, he hated the water on his flesh but it was worth it to see Ichigo get himself off, in fact it was possibly the hottest thing he had ever seen. Ichigo stopped and smiled before taking his hand away.

"No..don't stop 'Berry I wanna watch it" Grimmjow replied

Ichigo couldn't help himself, it was almost as if he had no control over his body he continued to jerk himself off. The blue haired man bit into his lip and placed his own hand on his throbbing and very hungry cock. He wanted Ichigo desperately, he really couldn't hold it off any longer

"Come to me Ichigo" Grimmjow moaned as he rapidly stroked himself.

The ginger complied and walked over to the large man. Grimmjow placed his hands on Ichigo's hips and lovingly began to orally please his lover. Ichigo ran his fingers into the dodger blue tresses, closed his eyes and tilted his head back.

"Oh my God Grimmjow...you're gonna make me cum if you keep going"

Grimmjow pulled his mouth away from Ichigo's thick and heavy member.

"I want a pet name"

"A pet name?"

"Yeah I mean I call you 'Berry and baby it'd be kinda nice if you gave me a nickname that no one can call me"

"Kitten?" Ichigo said with smile

Grimmjow frowned and got out of the shower and drying himself as quickly as possible before he was soon joined by the ginger who took his hand and kissed the cerulean haired man

"I'm sorry Grimmjow, it was just a joke...forgive me...darlin'?"

'As if I could stay mad at you baby"

"You know, I know it offends you but you really are a Kitten, a very hot, amazing, funny sex kitten" Ichigo said looking at his fiance

"Meow"

Grimmjow mewed sending a bright red flush over Ichigo's cheeks


	58. Gunpoint

Grimmjow grunted and furiously turned the TV off before slamming the remote down on to the couch. He sauntered into the kitchen where Ichigo had been heating up some food Yuzu had cooked up for them.

"People are so fucking stupid" The blue haired man commented

Ichigo turned around and glared at his lover, since they were both human he found the statement somewhat offensive

Grimmjow tutted before resting his back against the counter and folding his arms across his chest

"Not you, I mean other people. It's the same damn thing on the news every single night" Grimmjow continued to complain

"What's the problem now Grimmjow?" Ichigo asked, somewhat already regretting asking that particular question

"All you ever hear is a man was robbed at gunpoint, a heist went down at gunpoint, old grannies were held hostage at gunpoint...You think people would learn"

"Some people are just bad Grimmjow, it's a shitty world where no one is really safe anymore" Ichigo remarked

"Yeah well maybe they would be if they stopped going to this place they call gunpoint...it's on the news every fucking night, you think people would learn"

Ichigo found it almost painful not to burst out laughing, sometimes he worried about his azure haired beast-like man.


	59. Got Milk?

Ichigo sat at the table eating his cereal as he flicked through the newspaper reading the daily events of the world only wearing a pair of silken black boxer shorts. He bought the spoon up to his mouth and piled in more corn flakes and milk, chewed for a few moments and swallowed.

"Good morning sexy Berry" Grimmjow said walking into the kitchen wearing only a pair of loose white pajama pants. Ichigo couldn't help but look up as he watched his lover fill up the kettle from the tap.

His chocolate eyes grazed over the muscles that lightly flexed, the azure strands that were in a complete mess on his head and the fact that despite being a little over sized he could still make out the firmness of Grimmjow's ass through his pants. The ginger was completely mesmerized that as he went to lift the spoon to his mouth he misjudged and he was suddenly covered in the contents of his cereal bowl

"God Dammit!" He growled

the abrupt noise caused Grimmjow to turn around, Ichigo was sure that his lover was going to crack up laughing but instead the sapphire eyed man walked over to him, dropped down on his knees and began to lap up the milk and scattered soggy corn flakes from off of his chest.

"Oh...Grimmjow...wow" He muttered

He watched the ex Espada slide his tongue over his built body. The sensation of Grimmjow's warm and moist tongue tracing over his torso and stomach, cleaning him up made the ginger instantly hard.

Ichigo swallowed as the blue haired man cleaned every single last drop off of him. The sapphire eyed man raised his head and looked into the chocolate orbs before gliding his tongue over his lips to clean up the rest of the remaining mess.

"Milk never tasted so good" Grimmjow purred and looked down to see he had clearly aroused his lover

Ichigo surged his lips to the large man's and kissed him roughly...Grimmjow was right, milk never tasted so good.


	60. Model Lover

"You want Grimmjow?" Ichigo asked curiously over the phone

He knew people were attracted to the azure haired man, he was after all very good looking and had a body like…wow but no one had actually ever said they wanted the ex Sexta so when Ichigo's friend Rukia Kuchiki rang up and specifically asked for Grimmjow, Ichigo couldn't help but be confused.

"ALRIGHT! I'LL GET HIM, GEEZ YOU DON'T HAVE TO BE A BITCH ABOUT IT!...GRIMMJOW!" Ichigo yelled out

The sapphire eyed man walked into the room and stood in front of his younger lover. Ichigo held out the phone and covered his hand over the speaker

"It's for you"

Grimmjow looked at the phone and then back at Ichigo, bewilderment over his face and beaming in his deep blue pools.

"What do you mean it's for me?"

"WHAT THE HELL! GRIMMJOW THERE IS SOMEONE ON THE PHONE FOR YOU! HOW MUCH SIMPLER CAN I MAKE IT?" Ichigo growled with exasperation

Grimmjow grasped the phone but didn't divert his gaze off of his fiance.

"Yeah?"

Ichigo watched curiously as he could only hear Grimmjow's side of the conversation.

"Ah..yeah sure…Oh believe me I understand perfectly, I'm hot…No prob's see ya later then"

The sapphire eyed man handed the phone back to the ginger

"What was that all about?"

"Rukia is takin' some art class thing she needs to sketch someone so she asked me"

Ichigo felt the annoyance rush through him, why wouldn't HIS friend Rukia pick him, he was just as good looking, his body was just as ripped, he was sexy!

"She…wanted you huh?" Ichigo said trying not to let his jealousy show

Grimmjow smiled widely and placed his hand on the gingers shoulder

"Don't worry Berry, when you're this good looking every other people's sexiness goes straight out the window" The cerulean haired man said and began to walk away

"…Egotistical jackass"


	61. Taking Control

Ichigo bit into his bottom lip then slowly glided the wet muscle over the dent he created. He could feel the warm pooling in his stomach and that tingle shoot straight to his groin. He couldn't help but get excited when he saw his large, muscular lover dressed only in a pair of ripped dark denim jeans that were unbuttoned and unzipped, a cowboy hat and a cigar hanging from the right side of his mouth. He was sprawled out on the couch, his right arm resting behind his head and his left hand under the elastic band of the black underwear that was exposed.

He looked quickly diverted his gaze to the small dark haired woman sitting behind the art easel drawing sketching his lover. The drawing looked like shit but Ichigo certainly didn't mind admiring the live model. The chocolate eyed man looked back at his blue haired man who winked at the ginger. Ichigo could feel his cheeks flush with pink and that tingle in his groin suddenly intensify.

"Ichigo! get out of here will you, stop being so nosey!" Rukia yelled at male

Ichigo couldn't even reply, he was still too busy staring at the man he was going to end up spending the rest of his life with. He couldn't control it anymore he had to have that man

"Rukia, someone's on the phone for you"

The small woman sighed and removed her self from the room.

'Hey Berry, admiring the goods?" Grimmjow said cockily

The ginger didn't reply instead he walked over to Grimmjow, climbed on top of the man lying on the couch and immediately surged his lips to Grimmjow's. The large man wrapped his arms around the younger male and held him closely as their kiss deepened.

The small woman returned and saw the sight of the two men more or less devouring each other

"I'll come back"

Ichigo and Grimmjow didn't even notice the feminine voice. Rukia never came back but at least Ichigo got what he wanted.


	62. Spelling Error

"Hey, gimme something to do" Grimmjow said as he approached the ginger

Ichigo looked up into the sapphire eyes, Grimmjow was the king of lazy so the fact he was asking the ginger to give him something to do was quite remarkable.

"You can lick these envelopes" Ichigo replied

Grimmjow took a seat next to his fiance and grasped the box of the envelopes.

"What are all these for anyway?" The blue haired man asked curiously

Ichigo looked at the man and shook his head, Grimmjow's attention span was that of a goldfish.

"Grimmjow...they are invitations...what the hell do they look like?" Ichigo replied

"For what?"

Ichigo had hoped that the blue haired man was joking or had momentary lapse in really couldn't be serious.

"...Hollow reaping party...what do you think they are for Grimmjow?"

The ginger realized Grimmjow hadn't even paid attention he was busy admiring the invitation.

"...Who did these"

Ichigo sighed he didn't understand why his fiance had to ask a billion questions and then faze out halfway through Ichigo's answer.

"I dunno Grimmjow, Orihime just gave me the number for some woman that does them, why?"

"...Well she didn't do a very good job"

Ichigo frowned and looked at the invitation he didn't understand what the hell Grimmjow was on about they looked fine.

"What the hell is wrong with them Grimmjow?"

"Well the last time I checked we were Grimmjow Jeagerjaquez and Ichigo Kurosaki not Grimmwow Jaggedrocks and Indigo Kurosucki"

The ginger frowned and grasped one of the invites and looked in horror

"...Forget the invites Berry, come to the bedroom and you can Kurosucki me off" Grimmjow replied with laughter in his voice

"I'll kill her...right after I kill you"

the large man quickly left the seat and bolted towards the bedroom

"You can run Jaggedrocks but you can't hide"


	63. Wake Up And Smell The Roses

Ichigo sighed as he looked out over Karakura Town, it held a lot of good and bad memories for him and in all honesty he could never imagine leaving that place, it was his home and despite the hard times he did ultimately save the place so even if he wanted to leaving it would have been his greatest regret, it was after all the home town where he had met Grimmjow, the man he was supposed to be spending the rest of his life with.

"You always want to meet at the strangest places, what's up with you" The crimson haired tattooed Shinigami Renji said as he dropped down onto the roof

"I just need to talk to someone alright, you don't have to be a bastard about it. If I knew it was going to be such an inconvenience I wouldn't have even bothered" Ichigo growled as his chocolate orbs met the red wine ones.

"Alright clam down, Something must have pissed you off to have an attitude like that, so talk what's going on?" Renji asked taking a seat next to the younger ginger

"I've been thinking about this whole marriage thing and I am startin' to wonder if it's really something I should be doing" Ichigo replied

Normally Ichigo would have kept things like that to himself and even when he did have something in the matter of the heart we wouldn't have turned to Renji but the guy was more or less his best friend, enemy sometimes, but he knew he could trust Renji to keep his mouth shut.

"Well you kinda already said yes to the guy, you'll break his heart if you change your mind Ichigo"

"DON'T YOU THINK I KNOW THAT!" The ginger yelled

"Look don't take your anger out on me, you asked for me to be here and I came so calm the fuck down and talk to me" Renji replied slightly infuriated

"Sorry. Its just come on we're two guys and it's a little weird isn't it, marrying a guy...it just...Can I really be married to Grimmjow Jeagerjaquez? given our history and all...is it really a good idea?"

The vermillion haired man cocked his eyebrow and gave the ginger a curious look.

"So what if your two guys? does it really matter? if you were with a woman would you have any hesitations about marrying her? You're fucking lucky to have someone that what's to do that with you, fuck I can't even get that asshole Byakuya to say he loves me and yet you have this guy wanting to marry you...You should take your head out of your ass and realize you have something most people don't, You have someone who would never hurt you, would sacrifice everything for you, loves you and yeah he pisses you off but you guys have fun and you love each other so stop being such a selfish jackass and see things for what they are"

Ichigo turned to Renji and smiled before shaking is head

"On top of all that are you really willing to give up, and I quote, "Mind Blowing" sex? I know I wouldn't why the hell do you think I am still with Byakuya? It ain't for the milk and cookies"

Ichigo let out a laugh, Renji was right, not that he would ever admit that loudly.

"Thanks Renji, I have an overgrown man-child to tend to, I'll see ya later"

Ichigo walked into the front door to find Grimmjow sleeping on the couch, he actually looked quite peaceful with that smile on his face. Ichigo sat beside the man and pushed some of the blue strands away from his forehead. Renji was right, Ichigo had plenty he was too selfish to see.

Grimmjow stirred and opened his eyes immediately looking into the ginger's coffee colored ones

"Hey 'Berry everythin' alright?" Grimmjow asked in a husky sleepy voice

Ichigo nodded

"Everything's perfect Grimmjow, everything's perfect"


	64. Cake-Tastrophy

"OHHH FUCK YEAH! THIS IS WHAT IT WOULD BE LIKE IF CAKE ORGASMED IN MY MOUTH, SO FUCKING GOOD" Grimmjow said loudly

Ichigo could feel his face heating up and his cheeks turn a bright scarlet red, Grimmjow was so damn embarrassing and what was worse was he had made is proclamation in front of the female baker who was also clearly embarrassed by the large man's vulgarity.

"Grimmjow" Ichigo growled trough clenched teeth

The sapphire eyed man turned to his lover

"What?" He asked with his mouth still filled with cake

The ginger nudged his head in the direction of the woman and Grimmjow followed the gesture with his eyes to see the baker was clearly shocked by his statement

"I'm really sorry about him, he has no filtering system, he didn't mean to offend you" Ichigo said quickly to the woman

"Oh no don't apologize it's fine, really. I have just never seen someone so enthused about food before. Actually you have a little.."

The woman leaned over the table and tenderly wiped some of the cream from off of Grimmjow's lips and then sat back and placed her finger in her mouth while she stared into Grimmjow's eyes

"THAT'S IT WERE LEAVING!" Ichigo said pulling his lover from off the seat

"But the cake!" The blue haired man whined

"LISTEN BUDDY, WHAT WOULD YOU RATHER THE CAKE OR ME?"

"You"

"RIGHT! STOP ARGUING AND LETS GO, WE'LL FIND A STRAIGHT MALE BAKER, GOD! I CAN'T TAKE YOU ANYWHERE!"

Grimmjow wasn't sure if he was surprised because he managed to get in trouble even when he didn't do anything wrong or happy because Ichigo got jealous over a woman touching him, either way it was clear, Ichigo Kurosaki was madly in love with him.


	65. The King Of Tears

"...I'm bored" Grimmjow groaned as he walked aimlessly around the house before finding Ichigo in the laundry

"Well do something Grimmjow" Ichigo replied as he placed a heap of clothing into the washing machine

"Hey! wanna watch a movie with me?" The blue haired man asked

Ichigo sighed and turned to the man standing beside him, giving him that very hard to resist "please" look.

"And you're not talking porn right?" Ichigo asked

"Pfft what do you take me for? some kind of pervert, no I mean a movie, something I haven't seen before"

Ichigo thought about it for a moment. He didn't really know too many movies but Grimmjow did like movies where either someone was getting butchered or blown up or one with cat-like villains with bad attitudes

"Have you seen the Lion King?" Ichigo asked

"Nope, sounds good that'll do"

They sat watching the movie, Ichigo was clearly bored out of his brains he watched as Simba found his father laying dead after he was trampled by the stampede. Ichigo blinked and turned his gaze to the blue haired man next to him. He could see Grimmjow's lips slightly quiver, his sapphire eyes moist with tears.

"Grimmjow?" Ichigo said calmly

"...I'm not crying!" Grimmjow growled

Ichigo smiled and placed his arm around the cerulean haired man's shoulders

"Grimmjow..." Ichigo said again

The large man turned his head and looked at his younger lover, he could see that Grimmjow was very clearly upset

"Do you want me to take it out?" Ichigo asked

The ex Sexta nodded his head

"And Bankai it, I never want to see that movie ever again!"

Ichigo smiled and got up to take the movie out. The Lion King was really not the best choice for someone who was once a cat.


	66. In Touch With Your Non-Feminine Side

Grimmjow placed scattered kisses over Ichigo's cheek and neck. Every kiss that the cerulean haired man placed against the ginger's flesh made Ichigo melt and found himself pressing more and more into his sapphire eyed lover.

"Grimmjow" Ichigo moaned as turned his head to face his large lover.

"Mmm, yes 'Berry?"

"You've been very affectionate for the past month, I'm not complaining but what the hell is going on with you?" Ichigo asked

"...Maybe I'm turning into a woman" Grimmjow said sarcastically with a wide smile

"That's disgusting Grimmjow...You wouldn't make a very nice looking woman"

The blue haired man pulled away and looked at his younger lover

"What are you saying? are you saying I'm ugly?"

Ichigo shook his head and looked at his lover with serious eyes, how the hell did Grimmjow get to that point?

"What, no Grimmjow I am just saying you wouldn't make an attractive female"

"...What's that supposed to mean?"

Ichigo growled and stomped his foot at the large man

"GRIMMJOW! All I am saying is that the only reason why you would make such a bad looking woman is because you're such a great looking man"

"Ichigo"

The ginger paused he wasn't sure what was about to happen or what Grimmjow was about to say

"That's the damn sweetest thing I have ever heard. Thanks 'Berry"

The ginger replied and felt Grimmjow hug him tightly.

"I'm glad I ain't a woman anyway...I'd miss my cock too much"

Ichigo smiled and leaned into his lover, he pressed his lips to Grimmjow's ear

"I would too"


	67. In Your Wildest Fantasy

Ichigo and Grimmjow laid in bed, their bodies tangled and hands meeting naked flesh. The larger man gently ran his fingers through the ginger strands as Ichigo brushed the line of blue hairs that trailed down Grimmjow's brawny chest.

"Hey kid?" Grimmjow asked in a deep husky voice

"How about you don't call me kid? It's kinda creepy" Ichigo complained

"Alright grumpy pants, Hey 'Berry"

"Hey what?"

"Do you have any...you know...?" Grimmjow asked cryptically

Ichigo looked up into the sapphire orbs and raised his eyebrow

"Do I have any what? condoms? lube? over-grown muscular fiances who still acts like a child?" Ichigo replied with smile

"Ha ha that's hilarious 'Berry, Do you have any sexual fantasies?" Grimmjow asked almost shyly

Ichigo looked at the man, he had never really thought about it since he had never had anyone ask him that question in the first place.

"...No, Why do you ask?"

"Well it's just we have great sex and I ain't complaining but there is only so many ways we can have sex that aren't illegal so I was just curious"

"I don't have sexual fantasies Grimmjow, I am not a pervert like you"

"Oh come on 'Berry...there has to be something"

Ichigo growled, It annoyed him that Grimmjow didn't take no for an answer.

"Well do you have any?" Ichigo asked

He knew it was a stupid question, this was Grimmjow, perverted, kinky and would probably have sex with Ichigo even if he was in a coma.

"Yeah but I already had mine fulfilled"

"Oh?" Ichigo said with surprise

"You were my fantasy"

Ichigo smiled and looked at his lover

"Grimmjow? seriously, I was your fantasy?"

"Yeah, well I know we had our issues...well more intense then just issues but I used to dream about us and we had...a pretty damn good time and the first time we had sex...well that was my fantasy"

Ichigo blushed and pressed his head into Grimmjow's chest to cover his face.

"So I'm not your fantasy anymore?" Ichigo mumbled

"Are you kidding? of course you are 'Berry, you always will be"

"Grimmjow..."

"And if you wanna throw on a military uniform and do a little role playing with me where you are the enemy and I capture you and use sex as a torture method then I'm cool with that"

Ichigo shook his head, he knew he shouldn't have asked.


	68. I Need To Know

Grimmjow sat looking into space, he had a large plate of food in front of him so Ichigo knew something was up with the cerulean haired older male.

"Hey furball everything alright?" Ichigo said trying to make Grimmjow smile or at least get a rise out of him.

His lover didn't reply, in fact he didn't even seem to acknowledge the fact that Ichigo had even said anything.

"Grimmjow?" the ginger tried again

He nudged the large man and still nothing. When Ichigo received no response yet again he actually began to panic. He stood in front of Grimmjow knelled down so this lovers sapphires would meet his coffee colored irises

"Grimmjow, hey are you alright? talk to me" The ginger said with worry in his voice and his brows furrowed

"...I don't think I can do this" Grimmjow remarked

Ichigo felt the suddenly anxiety in his heart, he didn't like hearing what the larger male said. It made him worry and a sick feeling in his stomach pool. He felt like he was going to throw up.

"Grimmjow what can't you do?"

"I don't think I can get married..."

Ichigo looked away from the sapphire eyed man. Sure the ginger had his reservations but he quickly realized that Grimmjow was the one for him and he knew he wanted to be with the muscular man.

"I don't think I can get married, without knowing that this is what you want"

Ichigo suddenly became angered at Renji, if that red headed idiot had said something to Grimmjow, Ichigo was going to kill him. The ginger knew he was going to have to come clean, he was going to have to tell Grimmjow what he had been feeling.

"I wont lie it's been worrying me but it was just nervousness Grimmjow, but I don't feel that anxiety any more. If I didn't want it do you think I would have said yes?"

"Why didn't you just tell me?" Grimmjow asked

"I didn't want to freak you out Grimmjow, you over react to things in the worst way possible, I don't know if your going to ignore me for weeks on end or want to fight me even though you stand no chance against me cause you're a stubborn jackass who doesn't give up. But I love ya Grimmjow and I want this...I want you"

They remained silent for a few moments

"I'm not stubborn" Grimmjow replied

The ginger smiled and cupped the large man's cheek

"Out of all that you only heard me call you stubborn?" He asked

"Well yeah cause I heard the S and thought you were going to say sexy"

Ichigo just shook his head and got up off the floor, he would kill Renji later but for now all he wanted was to kiss the man he loved and then kick himself for being such an idiot to second guess being tied down to Grimmjow.


	69. Secret Admirer, Secret Headache

"What's this?" Ichigo asked as he threw down an envelope in front of Grimmjow

"Ah..an envelope?" Grimmjow replied

Ichigo slapped the large man over the back of the head. He could see that it was an envelope but he wanted to know about the letter inside the envelope

"I can see that it's an envelope GRIMM..JOW what's with the letter inside of it?"

The sapphire eyed man grasped the envelope and opened it up. He unfolded the letter and began to read he kept laughing the more and more he came to the end of it.

'Dear Ichigo, I am writing to tell you that I hate you and I think you are a stupid butt head. Why are you with some one else instead of me? I thought we had something special, I loved you and you broke my heart. You are a mean boy and I hope you stab yourself with your Zanpakuto, I hate you. Love your secret admirer" Grimmjow read

He laughed again

"I can't believe you were called a butt head" Grimmjow said still with laughter in his voice

"You didn't write this?" Ichigo said

"What? It would have been more insulting and more articulate then that if I wrote it but you gotta give them points for the fact they were able to express love and hate in a single letter. That's quite admirable"

"So who the hell wrote this then?" Ichigo asked curiously

"One of those mysterious things in the world 'Berry like the pyramids, unicorns and why you say you have a headache when I want sex, all things with no answers, it's a mystery" Grimmjow replied

Ichigo placed his hand on the large man's shoulder

"Darlin' that's not a mystery, when I say I have a headache when you want sex it's only because it's five minutes after we have already had sex"

"What's the matter Ichigo? Can't keep up with an old man?" Grimmjow replied cheekily

The ginger pressed his lips against his lovers and kissed him passionately knowing the cerulean haired man would become instantly aroused. He pulled his mouth away slowly from Grimmjow's

"What's the matter Grimmjow? suddenly horny? too bad I have a headache"

Ichigo walked away from the larger man with a huge smile on his face.


	70. Sex And Candy

"ICHIGO!"

Grimmjow shouted as he busted through the door. Four sets of eyes suddenly glared at the ex Espada. He was panting heavily, his chest heaving up and down, when Ichigo wasn't home he figured he would be hanging out with hat and clogs, Kisuke Urahara.

"Grimmjow what are you doing here?" The ginger asked after he sipped the cup of coffee

"Hello there Grimmjow how are you this evening?" Urahara asked with a smile

"Yeah good kinda, although I'm a little frantic over all this wedding crap it's pretty stressful and..."

"GRIMMJOW!" Ichigo yelled cutting off the azure haired man

"Oh yeah right, I got a job"

Urahara, Ichigo, Renji and Ishida looked at the large man with shock. It was if he had said something that was near on impossible to occur

"Why are you all looking at me like that?" Grimmjow asked

"Did you just say you got a job?" Renji asked

"Someone actually hired you?" Ishida continued

Grimmjow just shook his head.

"What is it Grimmjow and why couldn't you wait til you got home?" Ichigo said standing up and walking over to the sapphire eyed man

"I got a job Ichigo and I went home to tell you but you weren't there so I came here so it's not like I didn't try to wait for you"

"Grimmjow that doesn't really make sense, but what job did you get?"

The large man looked all proud and looked over at the other men

"Phone sex operator" He replied with a smile

His comment caused the three men at the table to spit out their coffee and Ichigo to look like a stunned mullet

"Wha..what?" The ginger stuttered

"Phone sex operator...you realize that if you want me to talk dirty in bed to you it will now be a privileged since I wont be charging you"

The sounds of laughter echoed and Ichigo turned bright red

"Alright well that's it, I'll see ya at home 'Berry, catch ya later guys" The blue haired man said

He placed a kiss on the dumbfounded ginger and left the candy shop.


	71. Sexual Manipulation

Ichigo could help but become pissed off, he hated that Grimmjow had a new job and it wasn't because he was preoccupied with other things other than him it as because he was purring down the other end of the phone to some stranger. He could hear that seductive growl escaping the azure hair man's lips, the roll of his tongue as he made those distinct Grimmjow sex noises. He wasn't even concentrating he was watching some sport of the television while he was on the phone. It doubly pissed him off that his lover wasn't even putting his heart into it.

The ginger couldn't take it any longer, he didn't care if Grimmjow was working he was going to make the azure haired man quit his job, after all Grimmjow was HIS and he didn't feel like sharing the large muscular hunk of man. Ichigo walked over to the couch, he pushed his lover down onto his back while he continued to talk to the stranger on the phone. The ginger grasped the receiver and hung up

"Bad reception" He said as he dropped the phone onto the floor.

"Wow 'Berry, What did I do to..."

Grimmjow's words were taken from his mouth by Ichigo pressing his lips to his own. The younger male slipped his tongue past his lovers lips and glided his muscle against the sapphire eyed man's. He could hear a robust moan escape Grimmjow which sent a shiver over his entire body there was so much about the azure haired man that Ichigo loved, his sense of humor, his strong and muscular body, those vibrant and warm eyes that glimmered and more than anything he loved Grimmjow because he was the best thing that happened to him, he wasn't the brutal beast he once was, he was loving, kind, a little bit of a sex maniac but Ichigo adored him.

The two men broke the kiss and as Ichigo looked deep into his lovers blue pools he slipped his hand under the waistband of his lovers pants and slowly began to rub Grimmjow's thick and throbbing member

"Oh God...'Berry baby, if you want me to quit then just say so" Grimmjow said

"Really?" Ichigo asked while he continued to pump his lovers cock

"Mmm, you know I'd do anything for you. You only have to ask"

"I don't like you having sex with other people" the ginger said quietly

"Alright 'Berry, I quit"

Ichigo smiled and kissed his man once again before pulling out his hand and climbing off Grimmjow

"Hey!" Grimmjow called out as Ichigo left the room

"ICHI! HEY! I DIDN'T EVEN CUM! BERRY! OH YOU SUCK...MANIPULATIVE BITCH!" Grimmjow yelled out

"Yes I do suck a manipulative bitch, I am so glad you're an honest person Grimmjow"

..."God damn it...I love that crazy son of a bitch" Grimmjow muttered to himself

**_Thank you to my reviwers Tsumi Tsukiko, Mayuzu, Ice Dragon3, Patd06, Shirosaki Kagura. My Followers Chocobakemono,Dei-kunxoxo, GothicOokami, KayentaKheals, MYAAAHHHHH, Madame Hearts, Mayuzu, Patd06, PeppermintStripes, Shadow wolf fang, Shirosaki Kagura, TactiPaucity, Ati142, couldbecrazy, Lady Melancholy17, Manda-chanxp, Moonlightsong11, PrincessNausica, xoxodenisee and my Favouriters Anonymously Gorgeous, BelovedAmy, Hatsune Kurosaki, Leo Cantanta, MYAAAHHHHH, Pana-sule, Shadow wolf fang, Shirosaki Kagura, Tsumi Tsukiko, Ati142, cccccCc, Lady Meloncholy17, Manda-chanxp, Moonlight11. Yes I mentioned names more than once but you deserve extra love xx K Quinn_**


	72. Insect Incident

"SPIDER! SPIDER! ICHIGO! WAKE UP!" Grimmjow shook the ginger sleeping beside him

"WHAAT! GRIMMJOW! WHAT THE FUCK!" Ichigo yelled as he abruptly sat up

"SPIDER!" Grimmjow yelled loudly and pointed at the wall

Ichigo turned his head and looked at the wall opposite their bed. The ginger squinted and then got up out of the bed making his way over to the large black mass. He walked up to it and elevated his hand

"DON'T TOUCH IT! HAVE YOU LOST YOUR FUCKING MIND IT MIGHT BE POISONOUS!" Grimmjow yelled, his voice elevating a few octaves higher then the typical low seductive purr

Ichigo shook his head and grabbed the black "spider" on the wall. He shook his head and held it in the palm of his hand

"HEY! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!"

"Grimmjow, it's a moth"

The blue haired man sighed

"Oh thank God for that"

He rolled over onto his side and closed his eyes. Ichigo frustratingly shook his head again and released the winged insect. He climbed back into the bed and looked at Grimmjow sleeping, he smiled almost wickedly

"GRIMMJOW! GRIMMJOW! WAKE UP!" The ginger began to yell

The blue haired man sprung up and looked sleepily at his large lover

"WHAT!"

"Nothing, love you Kitty"

"Love you too 'Berry"

"Good, now shut up, I'm trying to sleep" Ichigo replied

Grimmjow smiled as he rolled over, how he loved that crazy ginger.


	73. Quizzed

"Ichigo" Grimmjow said as he walked up to the ginger who was busy writing out a list

"Mmm?"

"I read something today" Grimmjow said almost cryptically

"You read something?" Ichigo said shocked that Grimmjow read something that wasn't the tv guide

"Hmm, I found this magazine out on the sidewalk up the road when I went for a walk, anyway I picked it up and I found this article that came with a quiz. So I read the article and did the quiz and discovered something"

Ichigo looked into the sapphire pools above him, he wasn't so much shocked about the reading anymore but was quite taken aback by the fact Grimmjow actually did a quiz that wasn't on the television.

"What did you discover?" Ichigo asked

"That I am a great boyfriend!" Grimmjow said proudly

Ichigo already knew that but he couldn't help but wonder how the larger man came to that conclusion

"And the quiz told you that?" Ichigo asked

"Yeah it said I was loving, trusting, caring, respectful and supportive"

The ginger nodded his head, it was all true, Grimmjow was all those things.

"Grimmjow...what kind of quiz did you take?"

"Cosmo sex quiz...oh and because I give Blow Jobs that makes me near on perfect, so thumbs up for me" The blue haired man smiled and left Ichigo to finish off his list

Ichigo stood up and watched Grimmjow enter the kitchen, he needed to find out for himself what kind of boyfriend he was too and since he was the bottom of the relationship surely he would be a much better boyfriend then Grimmjow...although that would have been hard to beat.


	74. Tactful Trickery

Grimmjow came into the room sniffing the air. His nose was stuck upwards and he continuously drew in the atmosphere, he walked through the house until he stopped into the living room at his lover.

"Grimmjow, I don't know if I should ask but what are you doing?" Ichigo asked looking up from the desk

"I can smell something" The blue haired man replied

Ichigo sniffed but failed to smell anything

"You must be going crazy, I can't smell anything" The ginger said

Grimmjow breathed in again

"Nope, I can definitely smell something 'Berry"

Ichigo shook his head and went back to what he was writing. Grimmjow breathed in deeply and exhaled

"What does it smell like Grimmjow?" Ichigo asked with exasperation, the sapphire eyed man was getting on his nerves

"Upsexy" Grimmjow replied

Ichigo looked at his lover and cocked his eyebrow

"What's upsexy?"

"Nothing baby, what's up with you?" Grimmjow replied with a smile

Ichigo let out a soft laugh and shook his head, Grimmjow was a pain in the ass but he was excessively cute.


	75. Crushing The Concerns

Grimmjow looked at the ginger who seemed to smile as he finished writing the list. He could feel his heart beating hard in his chest, he really didn't want to be having the conversation he was going to have with Ichigo but it had to be done.

The larger man went over to his lover and placed his hand over the gingers and sat down beside him.

"'Berry?" Grimmjow said calmly

"What's up Kitty?" the ginger replied.

He started calling Grimmjow, Kitty at some point and the large man didn't even seem to flinch, he just accepted it for what it was.

"I need to talk to you 'bout somethin' 'k" Grimmjow continued with the calm and gentle voice

"Alright, is everything ok?"

"Yeah 'Berry, it's ok. I'm kinda freakin' out a little, I'm not second guessin' anything but I need to tell you I'm a bit worried about...well a couple of things"

"Go ahead" Ichigo replied nervously, he could feel an unwelcoming sensation in his stomach that made him want to throw up.

"I've been having a look into marriage and stuff and I'm worried about divorce. I love you Ichigo and well that's why I want to marry you but I am really...frightened I'm going to end up losing you, I can't lose you 'Berry"

Ichigo held Grimmjow's hand and gripped it tightly, he looked into the sapphire eyes with compassion

"Grimmjow, if I thought that there was a slightest chance that we would end up divorced I wouldn't have said yes to you. We'll be ok Grimmjow, we've been through a lot of stuff that is far worse then what most married couples go through, we can work through anything, what's your other concern?"

"The sex" Grimmjow replied

Ichigo wasn't shocked, he expected Grimmjow to mention sex every time he opened his mouth anyway so it was no surprise at all.

"I'm not saying this cause I'm a pervert and because I really like having sex with you, even though I am and I do, I'm saying this because I'm worried that after we are married we are going to have a non-existent sex life. I know that sex isn't a priority but we have amazing sex Ichigo, that's undeniable and it's not about fucking, I know it used to be but it's not anymore. I love making love to you, I don't want that to ever change"

Ichigo smiled and leaned over, he surged his lips against Grimmjow's and kissed him deeply

"Kitty if our sex life changed I would Bankai myself, yes you're a pervert and yes I am pretty sure you're a sex maniac but I love you and yes sex is amazing. Grimmjow I understand why you are worried but you shouldn't be. We're great together and I really love you even though you drive me up the wall and you make me laugh when you say stupid shit and freak out over spiders. You're everything to me Kitty, I love you so damn much, please don't try to worry"

Grimmjow smiled and pressed his lips to Ichigo's and kissed him passionately.

"Ya know 'Berry...If you don't want our sex life to change..."

"Come on Kitty, let's go make a mess of the bed"

The ginger stood up and took the cerulean haired man's hand and led him to the bedroom.


	76. Compatibility

"Hey Berry?" Grimmjow said as he read his old issue of Cosmopolitan that he found on the side walk

"Yeah?"

"You wanna know about our star sign compatibility?" the azure haired man asked

"I don't really believe in that stuff Grimmjow" the ginger replied

When his statement was met with silence he turned his head and noticed his lover giving him those hard to resist puppy dog (or in Grimmjow's case) Kitty cat eyes. Ichigo hated it when his lover used those against him. The ginger sighed loudly

"Alright go ahead"

Grimmjow smiled and red from the magazine

"Cancer and Leo, water plus fire equals steam. The enthusiastic and confident Leo could be the perfect solution for the Cancer. If the Cancer lack self-confidence, the Leo will put you in high spirits and make Cancer feel better than they've felt in a long time. Conversely, Cancer's sensitive and loving ways will make Leo feel appreciated. There will be a mutual admiration between these two from the moment they meet. Sparks will fly and the chemistry will be steamy. There will be a powerful and electric chemistry that is perfect for sex and love" Grimmjow read off the page

Ichigo looked at the man sitting beside him

"Grimmjow?"

"Yes?"

"You remembered my birthday?" Ichigo asked with surprise, Grimmjow couldn't even remember how to spell his own name some days let alone remember anything else

"Of course I do, July 15th"

Ichigo smiled

"You know, if people got to see the Grimmjow I do I think I would be having a lot more fights than just with Hollows"

"Why do you think I am such an asshole to everyone else?, I'm 'Berry property. I don't need everyone seeing how perfect I am, otherwise they'll hate their boyfriends and husbands cause they aren't me...I don't want to be a homewrecker Ichigo"

The ginger shook his head and kissed Grimmjow softly, secretly he hoped the larger male would never change


	77. Family Matters

Grimmjow gazed at the list Ichigo had been working on for the past three days, he wasn't sure if he should be shocked or annoyed. From what he knew the two of them were going to be doing the whole private wedding thing, just very close friends and family, he didn't expect that the ginger would have invited the whole Soul Society and only a few family members. Grimmjow could feel a sinking in his heart, looking at the list he realized that even though some of those people were now his friends also not a single name on that list was an old friend of his and he didn't have any family, the closest thing he had to family once was when he was an Espada, and he hated most of others. It was slightly disheartening.

"Everythin' alright Grimmjow?"

"Huh?... yeah 'Berry I'm fine"

Ichigo placed his hands on the brawny man's shoulders and rubbed them. Grimmjow could feel himself relax and he leaned back into the chair as his ginger continued to rub his shoulders.

"Feel good Kitty?"

"Mmm feels fucking amazing, although you do realize my cock is down a bit further right?" Grimmjow said with a large smile

Ichigo slapped the larger man's shoulders and then continued to rub them. He could feel the tightness in his lovers muscles and Ichigo knew that his lover was quite strained and stressed out.

"Grimmjow, what's going on? you seem a little flat" Ichigo asked

"I'm looking at that list you wrote and I realize that I'm not like everyone else, It's almost like I am not human...I don't have old friends and I don't have family, Christ the closest thing I had to a brother was Ulquiorra and I hated him" Grimmjow said

Ichigo pressed his lips into the blue tresses as he massaged the knots out of his lovers body.

"I know I can't offer you much comfort on the subject Grimmjow, but our friends, they like you. They think your an amazing guy, Renji even thinks your pretty incredible. As for the family, you might not have brothers and sisters or a mother and father but you have me. I know I'm not much but it's you and me Grimmjow, it will be for the rest of our lives. I'll always be your family" Ichigo replied

Grimmjow tilted his head back and looked into the sincere chocolate orbs, he smiled softly as he gazed at the love of his life.

"This is why I wanted to marry you, you are so fucking wonderful. You're my sweet 'Berry"

"And you're my egotistical, arachnaphobic, charming, sex manic Kitty. I really love you Grimmjow. I can't wait to be your husband"

The blue haired man smiled

"...Don't you mean wife?" Grimmjow replied with a wide smile

"Call me your wife again and you'll be marrying your right hand"

"...Don't you mean your right hand"

Ichigo released his lovers shoulders and slapped him over the head

"Cheeky bastard!"


	78. The Surname Situation

Grimmjow sat watching some documentary on Gay Marriage on television. He was nodding his head along with what was being said, then a couple came on and started to discuss the argument they went through when it came to the wedding and deciding on whether to keep their last names or one of them changing it to match the other.

It got Grimmjow thinking, he and Ichigo hadn't really discussed the last name situation. He got up and found a pen and paper and sat back down.

"Grimmjow Jeagerjaquez, Ichigo Kurosaki...Grimmjow Kurosaki...Ichigo Jeagerjaquez...hmmm' Grimmjow mumbled to himself

He continued to write down on the paper

"Mr Grimmjow Kurosaki...Captain Grimmjow Kurosaki...Lord Grimmjow Kurosaki...Oh yeah I like that...How would one become a Lord? I suppose I could go to Hueco Mundo, drink a fuck load of tea and recruit some Arrancar's and become a Lord like that" Grimmjow laughed at himself

He shook his head, Ichigo had always said sometimes he was worried about Grimmjow and the larger man was now realizing why. The man placed the pen to the paper once again

"Mr Ichigo Jeagerjaquez...Mrs Ichigo Jeagerjaquez...Lady Ichigo Jeagerjaquez" Grimmjow cracked up laughing at himself

He found himself fucking funny. He quickly grabbed the paper and screwed it up his ginger would kill him if he saw what the man had written.

"ICHIGO!" Grimmjow yelled out

"I'M IN THE SHOWER!" he heard his ginger reply

He got up off the sofa and walked through the house to the bathroom

"Hey 'Berry? are you taking my last name?" Grimmjow asked

Ichigo didn't reply straight away he waited a few moments.

"I dunno Grimmjow, I didn't know we were worrying about that kind of stuff"

"Well I don't want to be one of those couples like on the tv that argue over the last name situation. I like the idea of you taking my last name"

Ichigo turned off the water and stepped out. He grasped a towel and wrapped it around the lower half of his body. Grimmjow couldn't help but stare at the ginger, he loved the way Ichigo's hair looked when it was dripping wet, he was so...yummy.

"Ichigo Jeagerjaquez?"

"Yeah sounds kinda sexy doesn't it, kinda bad ass" Grimmjow replied

Ichigo stood leaning against the wall contemplating the name change

"Yeah, I like it" the ginger finally replied

"Really? I mean, you'll really take my last name?"

Ichigo smiled and shrugged his shoulders. He ambled over to Grimmjow and placed his arms on the larger man's shoulders.

"If that's what you want Grimmjow than yeah, I'll really take your name. After all you have agreed to everything I have wanted so it's the least I could do.

"Will you say it for me?" Grimmjow asked with a smile

"Ichigo Jeagerjaquez" the ginger replied

"Oh yeah...fuck that sounds good...you really had to have a shower didn't you?" Grimmjow asked

"...There is still plenty of hot water"

"Oh baby, you are too good to me, I really love you 'Berry"

"And I love you Kitty"


	79. Sex On The Sink

"Grimmjow" Ichigo said as he came into the bathroom and watched his large lover shaving in front of the bathroom mirror

"Mmm?"

"Have sex with me" Ichigo unexpectedly said

Grimmjow nearly sliced his cheek open shaving, he lost his footing and almost tripped on himself. He adjusted his footing and turned around to face his lover only to see that Ichigo was dressed in a towel around his waist

"Um..ok baby, could I finish shaving first?" Grimmjow asked

"No, I want sex now" The ginger demanded

Grimmjow placed down the razor, took the towel away from Ichigo's waist and wiped his face with it before tossing it to the tiled floor. He grabbed Ichigo around the waist, picked him up, sat him up on the sink, spread his legs and stood in between them.

"You've been very horny lately 'Berry, somethin' you want to tell me?"

"I can't stop thinking about you Grimmjow, every time I'm training I can't concentrate, every time we spend weeks apart all I can think about is coming home and being with you. I want you to make love to me now, Kitty, I just want you right now"

Grimmjow looked into the coffee colored irises and pushed his lips against Ichigo's. The ginger opened his lips slightly and allowed Grimmjow's tongue to penetrate and explore the moist caverns of his mouth. As their tongues rubbed and danced in a heated embrace Ichigo extended out his hand and quickly released his large lovers cock from the confines of his jeans. He wrapped his palm around the thick and hefty muscle and began to pump it at a quickened pace. Grimmjow disconnected the kiss, he wrapped his hand around the back of the ginger's neck and lowered his gaze to watch Ichigo jerk him off. He licked his lips and began to pant heavily, he could feel his heart pounding in his chest and his throat starting to become dry from the speedy exhaling. The older male looked back up into Ichigo's chocolate pools and kept the gaze, he wasn't sure what was getting into his lover to make him suddenly have an elevated sex drive but he was really loving it.

Grimmjow cocked Ichigo's head to the side and placed his mouth against the ginger's neck. He pulled in some of the flesh and began to suckle and as the sweet moan escaped the ginger's mouth Grimmjow guided his throbbing member to the warm and snug entrance of his fiance. With a gentle force he thrusted himself inside of Ichigo

"AHH OH GRIMMJOW, OH FUCK!" Ichigo yelled loudly

The azure haired man released his lovers flesh and looked back into those coffee eyes. As he stared into them his thrusts became deeper and faster. He could feel Ichigo's body quiver against his as Grimmjow pushed himself deeper inside of the ginger he reached out to caress his lovers neglected cock. He began to stroke it quickly and could feel the muscle tighten substantially.

"Oh fuck 'Berry... I don't think I am going to... hold off any longer, you feel so... fucking good!" Grimmjow purred loudly as he looked into Ichigo's eyes

"Just a...little longer...Kitty"

Grimmjow paused and retrieved himself from his lovers heat which was greeted with a whimper of disappointed from Ichigo's mouth

"Hang on baby, I ain't stopping. Slide down for me and turn around" Grimmjow said in his deep seductive voice

Ichigo did as he was requested to do. He jumped off the counter, turned around resting his hands on the sink. He looked at himself in the mirror and before he could say or do anything he could feel his lover thrust inside of him once again. He could feel his body become weak as he watched himself and Grimmjow make love in front of the mirror.

"Oh Berry...Fuck, baby" Grimmjow growled as he continued to thrust in and out of the heated and moist entrance. Ichigo's muscles contracted around the azure haired man's tumescent cock which was send his mind and body into frenzy.

"...I think I'm going to cum Grimmjow"

The sapphire eyed man reached out and began to slide his palm around the ginger's cock as quick as he thrusted into Ichigo.

"Ichigo, look at me" Grimmjow purred

The ginger raised his eyes and looked at the large man in the reflection behind him.

"Cum" Grimmjow growled as he kept Ichigo's gaze

He could feel Ichigo's body tighten and the moment the words penetrated the ginger's ears he felt himself release. Grimmjow could feel the liquid heat against his hand watching Ichigo cum caused him to release also. He spilled his seed inside the muscles that tightly trapped him inside. They rode out their orgasms together both trembling and breathing heavily. Grimmjow pulled Ichigo away from the sink and held him close to his hot and sleek body, neither of them caring about the mess or the sweat. Ichigo turned his head and pressed his lips to Grimmjow's

"I fucking love you Kitty"

"I fucking love you too 'Berry"


	80. Change In Plans

_MWAH MWAHS TO MY REVIEWERS LOVE YOU GUYS, YOU ROCK!_

"Grimmjow?" Ichigo called out to his lover

"Yes my super spunky sexy 'Berry?" Grimmjow replied

Ichigo smiled and shook his head, Grimmjow was such a dork sometimes

"Sit down, we need to look over a few things"

The azure haired man took a seat next to his ginger. Ichigo placed a piece of paper in front of Grimmjow that looked much like a check list.

"We've, and by we've I mean I've sorted out guests, seating, the celebrant, the reception and suits I need you to do something Grimmjow because so far the only decision you have made is how big the cake should be" Ichigo said with authority

"Ichigo, I am no good at this, all I want is to marry you, I don't care about any of this other stuff" The azure haired man complained

"What do mean Grimmjow?"

"Well I don't want a fucking circus 'Berry, I don't care about suits and flowers and other people. I care about you Ichigo, you are all I care about. I just want to marry you and that's it, I'm only doing this because it's what you want baby"

"Grimmjow, why didn't you say something earlier?" Ichigo asked with furrowed brows

"Like I said Ichigo I'm doing it because it's what you want. I understand that you want your friends and family there and that's cool. I just need you 'Berry"

Ichigo looked at the man sitting beside him, he reached out his hand and placed it over Grimmjow's

"Grimmjow, we are getting married, this is about us not just what I want. Tell me what you want"

"I want it to be just you and me, I want those vow things to be between us, I mean I'm all for the huge party afterwards with a million people who are drunk and get up on tables and make out with strangers and dance to stupid songs but that ceremony thing, it's just for us. That's what I want Berry, but I am happy if you are, so I want you to do it how you want to do it" The azure haired man replied

"Let's do it that way" Ichigo replied

Grimmjow looked at Ichigo with a happiness and surprise

"You're right the ceremony is between us, the reception is for everyone else. Let's do it your way Kitty, I really want to do it that way"

The larger and older male leaned over and surged his lips against his younger counterpart

"Thank you 'Berry"

"No need to thank me Grimmjow. Besides it's an intimate thing, we wouldn't let someone watch us have sex so why would we want an audience for that?"

Grimmjow smirked

"...Are you sure we wouldn't let someone watch us have sex, it could be pretty hot"

Ichigo shook his head

"You really are a pervert"


	81. Sexy Sandwhich

"Oh yeah...Ichigo, you know I like that baby. Oh more 'Berry...Oh God yes" Grimmjow moaned

The ginger smiled and he looked at the man beside him, he had a smile on his face that look like he was in complete heaven. Ichigo couldn't help but blush knowing Grimmjow was having a sex dream about him. It was very flattering to the ginger, he loved Grimmjow and when he got to hear that man moaning and groaning his name it sent his body in complete euphoria

"Oh Ichigo...you really know how to make me happy, I love you so much 'Berry, you spoil me" The azure haired man purred again.

Ichigo felt his face heat and he was sure he was burning even a brighter red. It was very, very sexy.

"Mmm Ichigo, so fucking amazing"

The smaller male placed his hand on Grimmjow's chest and began to trace his fingertips over the well defined muscles. He stroked the sapphire eyed man's body with delicate lines and small circles. The larger man began to stir and his eyes fluttered open at the sensation of being touched by his lover.

"Well, good morning to you too 'Berry" Grimmjow said with a smile

"Good morning Kitty, so did you have a nice dream?" Ichigo asked, still with flushed cheeks

"Oh God yes, it was so damn good. You and I were in the kitchen, you were leaning against the kitchen counter and I was standing behind you" Grimmjow remarked

"Yeah? then what happened?" The ginger asked in a low seductive voice

"You turned around and handed me the biggest sandwich I had ever seen with every kind of meat on it, it was so fucking awesome"

Ichigo pulled away from his lover and then buried his face into his hands, he had never felt so humiliated and stupid in his entire life


	82. Life Sentence

Ichigo laced his fingers in with the azure strands and gently tugged as Grimmjow glided his tongue over the bulky length of his lover. The ginger moaned loudly as the larger man gently sucked on the soft flesh of the head, lapping up the sweet-salty pre-cum.

"Nngh...Grimm...Jow" Ichigo lustfully groaned

Grimmjow continued to lick his lovers cock the firmer he sucked the more that Ichigo arched his back. The azure haired man pulled his mouth away from the ginger's member and raised his head. He shifted forward and connected his eyes with Ichigo's. The sapphires burned like wild fire, normally bright and almost glimmer were deep and dark and Ichigo could see the lust in his large lovers eyes.

"...Kitty?" Ichigo said almost nervously

The large man grasped hold of Ichigo's wrists, he pulled them up and pinned them down over his lovers head, Grimmjow rested into the ginger and grasped his left nipple in his teeth and bit down firmly

"Oh God! Grimmjow you're going to make me cum!"

Grimmjow slightly pulled on the pink fleshy nub and then released the ginger's nipple. He latched onto the right and gently pulled again. Ichigo let out a loud wail with his wrists still pinned down to the mattress Grimmjow grasped hold of his cock and roughly pushed into inside the ginger.

"Oh fuck! Kitty! fuck me" Ichigo cried out

Grimmjow growled at the words that escaped his lover. The azure haired man released the gingers wrists, grasped his hips and pulled them upwards before thrusting hard into his lover. Ichigo bolted up so he was kneeling into his lovers lap, he wrapped his arm right arm around Grimmjow's back and placed the other hand in the cerulean strands gripping them tightly as the larger man continued to slam into him.

"Oh fuck! Berry! you're so fucking hot" Grimmjow growled

"Kitty...bite me" Ichigo mewed

Grimmjow pulled away slightly and looked up into the orbs, the larger man could see the darkness in Ichigo's eyes, it wasn't like anything Grimmjow had seen before, he had seen Ichigo become a hollow but what he was seeing was not anything frightening, it wasn't him turning into something that could destroy the entire town it was an animalistic lust that burned in those chocolate irises.

"Ichigo...you want me to bite you?" Grimmjow panted

The ginger nodded his head without a seconds pause, the ginger didn't know what it was that was burning inside of him it was almost an uncontrollable urge, he wanted to release what ever it was that was raging in him. Grimmjow kept his dark eyes on Ichigo's he licked his lips and then looked at his lovers neck. The azure haired man lunged forward and opened his mouth and penetrated the younger man's flesh.

"AHHH OH FUCK! GRIMMJOW, HARDER!"

The older man bit harder and he could feel the silken crimson liquid of his lover fill his mouth, the taste of blood stirred up the frenzy inside of him. The older male thrusted harder and deeper into his lover and pulled his mouth away from Ichigo's neck. As he pulled away Ichigo could see his blood on the corner of his large lovers mouth. The ginger placed his tongue against the crimson liquid and licked it from the azure haired man's lips.

"Ichigo?" Grimmjow breathed out heavily

"I love you Grimmjow...I need you to really fuck me Kitty...Just let go...I don't want you to hold back" Ichigo growled

"Turn around" The larger man said in a deep seductive toned

Ichigo moved from the position, shifting Grimmjow's cock from out of him. He turned around and the larger male instantly grabbed Ichigo pulled up on his knees and thrusted himself deep inside the ginger once again. Grimmjow wrapped his arm around Ichigo's stomach and pulled him in close to him so that the gingers back was squashed against the sapphire eyed man's chest. As Grimmjow slammed himself hard and fast into his lover, he wrapped his hand around Ichigo's cock and began to jerk him off swiftly and firmly.

The ginger growled out loudly as his larger lover pounded into him while he stroked his cock. The azure haired man pressed his lips to his lovers shoulder blade and bit into the flesh with force

"GRIMMJOW! I'M GOING TO CUM!" Ichigo cried out in pain laced pleasure

"No Berry, don't cum yet, don't fucking cum yet baby" Grimmjow panted as he pulled away for his lovers tender and slightly bloody flesh.

"...I CAN'T HOLD IT!"

"Alright 'Berry cum with me"

The sapphire eyed man tensed up as he could feel his seed spill inside his lover, the muscles contracted tightly around his cock. Grimmjow could feel Ichigo's cock become taut, the loud bellow escaped the gingers mouth as he filled his larger lovers hand. They simultaneously rode out their orgasms. Once they had both finished cumming they collapsed into the mattress side by side. Grimmjow looked at the wounds he had created in Ichigo's flesh, he placed his tongue against the bite wounds and lovingly licked them to clean away the blood.

"Did I hurt you?" Grimmjow asked lovingly as he looked into the chocolate colored eyes.

"No, it was good Grimmjow, it felt so fucking good' Ichigo replied

"That was probably the sexiest thing you could have ever said and done Ichigo, that drove me wild"

Ichigo pressed his lips to Grimmjow's and then pulled away.

"Trust me Kitty, the way that made me feel it definitely wont be the last time we do that"

"Oh Ichigo Kurosaki I love you so fucking much, what did I ever do to deserve you?"

The ginger let out a soft laugh

"I might be your punishment"

"Well then give me a life sentence cause I am very much up for it"


	83. I Now Pronounce You Grimmjow and Ichigo

"Grimmjow" Ichigo said and looked beside him

He furrowed his brows when he noticed that beside him was completely empty. Normally Grimmjow would have been the last of the two to get up so the fact he wasn't lying there beside him was very odd. The ginger sat up and climbed off the bed, he shifted his pajama pants that were somewhat twisted around his body. He walked out of the bedroom and into the lounge room to find his blue haired fiance sitting on the couch. Ichigo smiled as Grimmjow stood up, he was dressed in the suit Ichigo had bought him a while ago. Black plants, a vibrant cobalt blue shirt, a black tie and a black blazer. His cerulean hair was brushed back and out of his face, he looked stunning.

"You ready to get married 'Berry?"

"We're getting married today" Ichigo said to his lover

Grimmjow stood up and walked over to the ginger he took Ichigo's hand and lifted it to his lips placing a soft kiss on it.

"You look amazing Kitty"

"...I know, so how about you turn that sexy ass around go to the bedroom and put on your fancy pants homo clothes and we go get married"

Ichigo placed his lips against Grimmjow's and kissed him deeply. He pulled away and looked at the sapphires that beamed brightly at him.

"I love you Grimmjow"

"I love you Ichigo"

The ginger smiled and turned around and made his way back into the bedroom to get dressed.

Ichigo returned to the living room dressed in his suit, similar to Grimmjow's except with a scarlet red shirt. He neatened his hair and found Grimmjow waiting for him.

"Wow 'Berry, you look hot baby" Grimmjow said smiling at the ginger

"I'm ready when you are"

"I'm ready 'Berry, lets get hitched"

The two men stood in front of the celebrant, holding hands. Grimmjow and Ichigo gazed into each others eyes as they listened to aging man that was marrying them.

"You have your own vows Grimmjow?" The man asked

"Yep" Grimmjow replied

The azure haired man released Ichigo's hand, shoved his hand into his pant pocket and pulled out a piece of paper. He unfolded it and held it up to read off of it.

"'Berry, we met under some pretty fucked up circumstances...I mean messed up but when we met the second time around things were very different. You gave me a life I never thought I would have or even deserved, you gave me a lot of love Ichigo, at first I had no idea how to love another person but you showed me and you made me understand what it meant. I'd fight hell for you and I'd always fight beside you. I love you 'Berry, I will spend the rest of my life making you happy and giving you the best sex you'll ever have...only have"

Ichigo felt his cheeks flush pink and he tried not to laugh he was sure the celebrant would have been completely mortified by Grimmjow's vows but Ichigo felt the sentiment behind it. The ginger reached into his pocket and pulled out the vows he had written

"Ichigo" The celebrant said

The ginger opened up the paper.

"The fact that I am standing here with Grimmjow Jeagerjaquez is quite an amazing thing, I never thought the day would come but ever since we have been together Kitty I have been crazy about you. I love you Grimmjow and sometimes I wonder why it is I love you but I really do. You make me happy and yeah you're perverted and yeah you drive me nuts but there is nothing I wouldn't do for you Grimmjow. You are the man I want to spend the rest of my life with"

"Now the rings"

Grimmjow grasped the ring in his pocket, took Ichigo's left hand and slipped the golden band over his ring finger which was reciprocated by Ichigo slipping the ring in his pocket on Grimmjow's left ring finger.

"I now pronounce you husband and husband"

Ichigo and Grimmjow smiled at each other, the azure haired man reached out and wrapped his arm around the ginger and pulled him in close to his body. He pursed his lips to his new husband's and kissed him passionately. Ichigo could feel Grimmjow slip his tongue past the ginger's lips and began to rub his tongue against his husbands. Ichigo pushed Grimmjow away and lightly slapped him, shaking his head.

"You can't kiss me like that in front of the celebrant Grimmjow!" Ichigo growled

"Sure I can, this old guy probably see's it all the time"

'Actually it's a first" the celebrant replied

Grimmjow took Ichigo's hand again and they walked out of the office he halted outside on the top of steps and pulled Ichigo in for another kiss. It was soft, sweet and deep and as they kissed Ichigo smiled. He really couldn't believe he was now married to Grimmjow Jeagerjaquez.

"We're really married" Ichigo said the azure haired man

"We're really married...you know what that means"

"What?"

"No more sinful sex, we're married now so it's not as naughty"

"Grimmjow , you do realize that because we are gay it's still classed as a sin right?" Ichigo asked

"Oh thank God for a moment there I thought I was a model citizen"

"Grimmjow if you were classed as a model citizen we would all be fucked

Despite the insult Grimmjow was still looking forward to consummating the marriage.


	84. Hazy Hangover

Grimmjow groaned as he moved in the bed. He opened his eyes and tried to focus on the time that was flashing next to him on the alarm clock on the bedside cupboard. Everything was a complete blur, he continued to look at the clock until the red numbers were clear. He frowned when he saw that it was just past noon. He sat up slowly and placed his hand in his azure hair and pulled his palm away when he noticed there was something sticky in his tresses, he looked at his hand and screwed up his face.

"Ichigo?" Grimmjow said quietly

His voice was croaky and his head was thumping, he couldn't even remember what the hell had happened, the last thing he could remember was marrying Ichigo, going to the bar for the reception and that was it. The azure haired man slowly climbed off the bed and on weak legs made his way through the house looking for the ginger haired male.

"'Berry?" Grimmjow called out again

He walked into the kitchen to find his husband face down on the kitchen table groaning and moaning with his arms wrapped around his stomach. Grimmjow took a seat next to Ichigo

"Berry? you ok?"

"Mmm...I dunno, I don't feel too good" Ichigo moaned

Grimmjow placed his hand on his husbands back and rubbed it

"K...Kitty?" Ichigo stuttered

"Yeah?"

"Do you remember anything from last night?" Ichigo asked finally pulling his face off from off the table

Grimmjow could see Ichigo had large dark shadows under his chocolate eyes, his hair was covered in glitter and he had some kind of lipstick on his cheeks.

"I don't remember a fucking thing, come back to bed we'll piece last night together later"

Ichigo nodded and the two men got up off the chairs and Grimmjow helped the ginger back to the bedroom. They climbed back onto the bed. Ichigo picked up his phone and saw he had twenty seven text messages, he started flicking through them only to see pictured of what exactly happened the night before. The gingers eyed widened as he saw pictures of him and Grimmjow fucking on the bar, Renji putting on Orihime's lipstick and kissing Ichigo's face...and chest, Byakuya completely smashed and finally fulfilling Renji's desires, Ishida making out with Grimmjow's muscles and what appeared to be some kind of dance floor Soul Reaper competition, half on the floor completely unconscious.

"Grimmjow?" Ichigo slurred

"Mmm?"

"I think we had sex in front of many Soul Reapers on a bar and at some point I got molested by Renji and your muscles were made love to by Uryu"

"...The sex is great but the other two things...completely disturbing"

"Kitty?"

"Mmm?"

"Do you think we can pretend we didn't have a reception last night and skip straight to the honeymoon?"

"Will there be alcohol and Soul Reapers?"

"No"

"Sex?"

"Plenty of"

"No fucking worries Berry sounds good to me"

Ichigo laid down and Grimmjow wrapped his arms around the smaller male

"You must feel so lucky to have a understanding husband like me" Grimmjow softly said

"And you must feel so lucky to have a husband that ignores the fact you're an egotistical maniac"

"I am lucky Ichigo, I'll always feel lucky to have you baby"

"Kitty, if I weren't so hungover I would find that flattering"


	85. Chaotic Possibility

"'Berry?" Grimmjow questioned as he walked into the kitchen to find Ichigo eating

"Yeah?"

"We're going to England for our honeymoon right?" Grimmjow questioned

"That's the plan Kitty, why are you asking?"

Grimmjow was already well aware that was were they were going so Ichigo didn't know why his azure haired husband had to ask

"What language do they speak there?"

Ichigo cocked his brow and looked at the over-grown human, surely this was some kind of joke of his

"English, Grimmjow they speak English"

"That's a reliefe cause I already speak three languages and fourth would be too hard to retain"

Ichigo looked at Grimmjow with curiosity he had no idea that the man had a talent for languages

"Three?"

"Yeah English, Japaneses and Finnish"

"Finnish?"

Grimmjow smiled triumphantly

"Yeah as in Finnish your breakfast so we can have sex"

Ichigo smiled and shook his head

"Sometimes I ask myself why I married you"

Grimmjow wrapped his arm around the ginger and placed a kiss on top of the orange strands

"Cause Berry, somebody need to claim all this sexiness, I would have thrown the planet off it's equilibrium if you didn't and God knows what kind of chaos that would have caused"


	86. Grimmjow's Advice

"Hey Berry?" Grimmjow questioned as he turned his attention to the ginger beside him

"What is it Kitty?"

"Nothing, I just love you"

Ichigo smiled and leaned in to the azure haired man

"I love you too"

Ichigo placed a soft kiss to his husband's lips

"I'M GOING INSANE!"

A familar voice called out as the front door swung open. Both Ichigo and Grimmjow turned to see Renji Abarai burst into the room, clearly flustered

"DON'T YOU KNOCK!" Ichigo yelled at the red head

Renji walked into the sitting room and took a seat across from the two lovers

"Ever since that reception party Byakuya has been acting all weird and I'm going insane trying ta figure out what tha hell is wrong with him" Renji growled

Ichigo and Grimmjow looked at each other and smiled before the ginger turned his attention back to the older Shinigami

"What's your problem with Byakuya anyway?" Ichigo asked

"He got completely drunk, thanks to that lazy idiot Kyoraku and he...well...you know, he got a little...frisky and now his acting all weird around me. I tried tellin' him it aint my fault he got wasted and violated me in a bar but he just ignores me then an hour or so later he has me pinned up against a fucking wall tryin' to take my clothes off. I tell you that alcohol must have killed off a few of his brain cells" Renji said quickly

"Why don't you just ask him what's going on with him?" Ichigo questioned the tattooed red head

Renji looked at the ginger with serious eyes

"Would you have the balls to ask Byakuya Kuchiki what the hell his problem is?" Renji asked

"Good point"

"...Why don't you get him drunk again and ask him then, drunk people spill there guts...It's a scientific fact" Grimmjow replied

The red head turned his attention to the bluenet

"You really think that'll work?" Renji asked

"Sure and if he gets horny when he is drunk than you could have sex with him, its a win-win"

Both Ichigo and Renji looked at Grimmjow and shook their heads at him

"What?" Grimmjow questioned

Renji turned his attention back to the ginger

"You married a pervert"

"Trust me, I'm well aware of that"


	87. Fcked Up Photoshop

Ichigo wandered into the living room to find Grimmjow slumped in a desk chair with his head resting on the table and his fingers on the keyboard of the laptop computer

"Grimmjow" The ginger called out

"GRIMMJOW!"

The blue haired man abruptly bolted up and turned his attention to his husband

"WHY ARE YOU YELLING?!"

"Why are you sleeping at the table?" Ichigo answered the question with his own

"...I got tried...WHY ELSE WOULD I BE SLEEPING?" Grimmjow yelled

Ichigo growled

"DON'T FUCKING YELL AT ME ALL I ASKED YOU IS WHY YOU WERE SLEEPING AT THE TABLE FOR!"

"YEAH AND YOU WOKE ME UP SCREAMING LIKE A FUCKING BANSHEE!"

"GRIMM...JOW! WHY ARE YOU SLEEPING AT THE FUCKING TABLE!?"

The blue haired man remained silent for a moment

"...I was...looking at something and I guess I just fell asleep, it's not a crime ya know"

Ichigo walked over to his husband and the computer and moved the move to deactivated the screensaver. His eyes widened when he saw what exactly Grimmjow was looking at and he really couldn't believe his eyes

"Oh my God...GRIMMJOW! WHAT THE HELL!"

"I was just curious! nothing wrong with curiosity right?"

Ichigo was paralyzed he really couldn't believe what Grimmjow had been looking at...just when he thought he knew the man he had MARRIED

'I'm going to go and I am going to come back into the room and your going to be in the kitchen making me breakfast, quietly and then your going to spend the rest of the day grovelling at my feet...PHOTOSHOP WAS NOT INVENTED FOR YOU TO MAKE IT LOOK LIKE I'VE BEEN HOOKING UP WITH RENJI...YOU SICK PERVERTED BASTARD!" The ginger yelled

Grimmjow laughed and got up off the chair, it never ceased to amaze him how easy it was to piss Ichigo off


	88. Do You Want The Bad News Or The Bad News

"...Grimmjow, Kitty, wake up, I need to talk to you" Ichigo said with sadness in his voice

The sapphire eyed man instantly roused and opened his eyes at the sound of somber replacing his husbands usually smooth and deep voice

"Ichigo..What's going on? did I do something wrong...again?"

The ginger shook his head and diverted his gaze downwards so that he wasn't looking into those sparkling sapphire pools. Grimmjow paced his hand under Ichigo's chin and directed him to look back up.

"Ichigo, baby...talk to me what's going on?" Grimmjow asked

"I've got some bad news Grimmjow, you're really not going to like it, I am really sorry, but I think it's best that you find out this way instead from someone else... I love you Grimmjow and I hope you can forgive me for telling you but you deserve to know the truth" The ginger said trying to remain calm and composed

He never thought he would ever have to say to the azure haired man what he was going to say, he never thought the day would ever happen where he would have to break Grimmjow's heart but his husband needed to know now because if he had found out from someone else it would have hurt him even more.

"Ichigo, you're kinda freaking me out here, what's going on?" The sapphire eyed man slightly panicked

"Grimmjow...Ulquiorra's come back as a human" Ichigo replied

"WHAT!" Grimmjow shouted

The man sat forward in the bed and with his hand gripping his hair

"IS THIS...IS THIS SOME KIND OF FUCKING JOKE CAUSE IF IT IS IT AIN'T FUNNY BERRY!...WHAT DO YOU MEAN HE'S BACK AS HUMAN! THAT DOESN'T MAKE SENSE YOU TOLD ME HE DIED ...WHAT THE HELL!" Grimmjow's screaming became more and more high pitched the more he shouted

Ichigo placed his hand on his husbands shoulder

"Kitty, calm down ok, I don't know what happened. I only found out this morning, Grimmjow I suppose it's no different then when you came back" Ichigo replied still remaining calm

Grimmjow's eyes widened and he stared straight into the chocolate orbs

"HE'S GOING TO TAKE YOU AWAY FROM ME..." Grimmjow yelled again

Ichigo shook his head

"What? no Grimmjow, what the hell are you talking about? Ulquiorra isn't going to take you from me" the ginger said trying to calm the azure haired man down.

'WELL WHY THE HELL NOT? YOU AND I USED TO BE ENEMIES,YOU WERE RESPONSIBLE FOR MY DEATH AND I CAME BACK AND FELL IN LOVE WITH YOU AND MARRIED YOU. YOU AND HIM WERE ENEMIES, YOU KILLED HIM...WHAT IF THE SAME THING HAPPENS WHEN HE MEETS YOU? WHAT IF HE FALLS IN LOVE WITH YOU ICHIGO?!"

Ichigo wrapped his arms around the larger man and held him tightly

"Hey listen to me. I don't know the circumstances why Ulquiorra is back Grimmjow and I don't know why after all this time he is back but he is and that's something you'll have to deal with but I promise you NO ONE..Ulquiorra or otherwise is going to take me away from you, Grimmjow we are married, YOU'RE my husband, I love YOU Kitty, no one is going to change that"

"I'LL KILL HIM" Grimmjow said with furrowed eyebrows, his eyes dark navy blue with frustration.

"Grimmjow...you can't do that"

"WHY THE FUCK NOT? YOU DID!" The azure haired man shouted

As much as Ichigo wanted to be mad at Grimmjow for yelling at him he had to remain focused and try and stop his husband from committing murder.

"Kitty please, for me don't do anything stupid, you are human...you'll end up in prison, I can understand that probably sounds like a good thing to you considering the stories you hear but please Grimmjow, for me. Don't do it"

Grimmjow continued to look into the brown orbs of his husband until he could feel himself calm down, the larger male took a deep breath, he really wanted to kill Ulquiorra but for Ichigo, he would have done anything for him.

"Alright 'Berry...I wont kill him...but I am going to give him a good stern talking to...he can't come here and try and take what's mine" Grimmjow said bravely

Ichigo smiled and gripped his husband's hand tightly

"He's not taking anything Grimmjow"

"Well...I'm going to make sure...He's really here?"

Ichigo nodded

"Yeah Kitty, he's really here"

Grimmjow sighed loudly

"I probably jinxed myself with the whole one year anniversary thing...Hey...You could kill him for me, you can't get in trouble, you're just trying to protect your town and all"

Ichigo let out a soft laugh

"Good luck with that Grimmjow" the ginger replied

"I don't know why your worried, if all else fails, I'd bust you out of prison baby"

Ichigo looked at his husband and shook his head

"Geez thanks Grimmjow, that's so sweet of you" The ginger replied sarcastically


	89. The Mysterious J

'Grimmjow?' Ichigo questioned the azure haired man as he walked into the room holding their marriage certificate that had just come in the mail

"Yeah?" The sapphire eyed man replied turning his head to face the ginger

'What's with this?'

Ichigo passed his husband the paper. Grimmjow looked at the parchment and then handed it back to the ginger.

"Whaddya mean?" The azure haired man replied

'Grimmjow J Jeagerjaquez'

'...Didn't I already say yes?" Grimmjow asked with confusion

"No you big headed idiot what is with the J? I didn't know you had a middle name"

'I didn't know that you had a kinky streak in you but then you asked me to bite you...surprises are good 'Berry'

Ichigo closed his eyes and tried not to lose his patience. He opened his eyes again and looked at the sapphire pools

'What does the J stand for?' Ichigo asked his husband

'"Jack"

The ginger let out a loud laugh

'You're name is Grimmjow Jack Jeagerjaquez?"

Ichigo looked back at the sapphire eyed man who wasn't in the least amused

"Why is that so funny?" Grimmjow asked with seriousness in his voice

Ichigo stopped smiling

"Nothing, nothing's funny Kitty"

"I didn't ask to be called Grimmjow and I didn't ask to have the middle name Jack and I really didn't want the last name Jeagerjaquez but at least I wasn't named after a fruit'

"OH GO FUCK YOURSELF JACK!" Ichigo stormed off with vex

"I WOULD IF I COULD REACH, STRAWBERRY! HEY COME BACK HERE AND LET ME TAKE A BITE OUT OF YOU MY KINKY BITCH!"


	90. Whose A Big Boy Now?

"Hey 'Berry, baby?"

Ichigo cocked his eyebrow at the early morning nostalgic pet name.

"I've been thinking about this Ulquiorra business..."

"Oh God Grimmjow! Please don't start this again! You freaked out like a lunatic the last time Ulquiorra was brought up. Can we just forget Ulquiorra and do something...We could have sex" the ginger said

Grimmjow looked at his husband and smiled widely, then shook his head distracting his thoughts and going back to telling the ginger what he needed to say.

"I think I should be the better man and just be nice" Grimmjow replied

Ichigo looked at his husband with shock, there was no way in hell HIS Grimmjow did nice. He wasn't nice to anyone except the red head and even then he wasn't always nice to his husband, not that it bothered Ichigo because he knew how to be just as nasty.

"Are you serious?" The ginger asked

"Yeah, maybe it would be easier if I just swallowed my pride, I do know how he feels and we did go through a lot together and he probably needs a friend and let's face it If he were here before I was I would expect him to give me a heads up so I should just you know...do it"

Ichigo smiled and looked at the azure haired man he placed his hand on Grimmjow's cheek and kissed the other.

"Grimmjow, that's really incredible. I can't believe you would really do that. I'm really proud of you Kitty"

The azure haired man smiled

"Proud enough to have sex with me now?"

"Kitty I could be completely pissed at you and I would still want sex"

Grimmjow arched his eyebrow at his ginger

"You horny 'Berry?"

The ginger placed his hand on the azure haired man's aroused cock and began to rub his palm over the thick and taut member.

"You tell me Kitty"


	91. The Past Comes Back

Grimmjow walked into the house, he couldn't even speak, he wasn't even sure what he was feeling he was just so completely...shocked.

"Hey Kitty, please tell me you're not going away for life in prison?" Ichigo asked

Grimmjow just shook his head as he concentrated on the chocolate pools before him. He moved forward and wrapped his large muscular arms around the smaller man that was seven inches shorter than azure haired man.

"Hey, Grimmjow are you ok?" Ichigo asked as he pulled away from Grimmjow and looked at the large man with concern

"Um...I don't...I don't know" Grimmjow stuttered

The azure man ambled over to the couch and sat down, he felt like he was completely traumatized, like his brain had been ripped from his skull, kicked around and shoved back into the cavity. The ginger sat down beside his lover and placed his hand on the sapphire eyed man's thigh.

"Kitty? talk to me, what happened?"

"You remember before I came here I was a total prick, arrogant jackass who wanted to brutally murder everyone and now I am just a jackass?" Grimmjow asked

"Without trying to offend you Grimmjow, yeah I do remember"

"Well remember that Ulquiorra was a heartless asshole who pissed everyone off?"

Ichigo nodded, wishing that Grimmjow would get to the point of the conversation

"Now he is just a...nice guy"

The ginger arched his eyebrow and sighed loudly. He wasn't exactly sure if he liked hearing that about the man that nearly killed him. He had his differences with Grimmjow but he didn't cause him as much emotional and mental damage as the obsidian haired man did. He hated Ulquiorra with a passion but Ichigo was also very forgiving and even though he didn't want to hear Grimmjow praising the ex Cuatro Espada in anyway he was willing to forget what had happened between them, especially since Grimmjow was willing too as well.

'You do know he stabbed me...IN THE HEART?" Ichigo said knowing he wasn't exactly ready to forgive and forget

"Yeah I know, which is why I won't see him again. Ichigo, I can't stand being around someone knowing they hurt you. I know that I can't really talk because well...you know. But 'Berry, even though he isn't the same Ulquiorra he is still the person who put a hole through your chest, he turned you into something, even though I never saw it, I can't comprehend and I know how much it destroyed you. I just can't do it Ichigo, I can't play nice with someone that hurt you so badly"

Ichigo gave Grimmjow a weak smile. The ginger elevated his hand and brushed the sapphire eyed man's cheek, listening to the azure haired males words Ichigo pictured the jaw bone that Grimmjow once had against the cheek that he caressed.

"You'll never see that side of me Kitty, Unless someone did anything to hurt you then I wouldn't be able to control it. You really don't want to see him because of what he did to me?" the ginger asked

"Yeah, really. I'm worried that the next time I see him I'll put a hole through his chest"

Ichigo smiled and looked into the cerulean orbs

"...Just outta curiosity 'Berry, how big and scary were you?"

"Oh Kitty, I was huge"

Grimmjow smiled at the ginger and leaned in close to him

"What do you mean was baby? You're still...huge"


	92. Birthday Boy

_Well HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO ME, 27 today folks and cause I am such a loser with no friends and that Happy Birthday I just wrote is the first one I had today so sad...anyway... I am sitting here writing GrimmIchi fan fic's so to celebrate my birthday I am going to write a chapter for me...in other words it's Ichigo's birthday and there needs to be GrimmIchi sex because well... what else would a 27 year old yaoi obsessed Grimmjow nut write about? :P anyway love to every reviewer, follower and favouriter kisses and hugs xx K_ Quinn.

"Ichigo..."

Grimmjow purred as he spooned the ginger from behind and pressed his lips against the back of his neck. Ichigo smiled and and rolled into the azure haired man, he cranked his neck and looked into the sapphire orbs, he pressed his lips against his husband's and kissed him deeply.

"Happy Birthday 'Berry" Grimmjow said calmly and sweetly

"Thanks Kitty"

"Do you wanna know what I got you?"

Ichigo cocked his eyebrow and gave the azure haired man a curious look.

"You really got me something?" Ichigo asked his husband

Grimmjow nodded, he rolled over and opened up the bedside cupboard draw, he reached in and grasped an object in his hand and shifted so his back was pressed against the head board. He gestured for Ichigo to come to him, he spread open his legs and Ichigo sat between them and leaned back into his large lover.

"I know I have given you some pretty shitty gifts over the last couple of years but I'm hoping this will kinda make up for it"

Grimmjow passed Ichigo the large box the size of and A4 piece of paper that was wrapped in silver paper with a golden colored bow stuck on the top. The ginger looked at the box and smiled slightly, he pulled off the bow and began to unwrap the gift. He smiled when he looked at the velvet navy box. He opened the box and his eyes slightly widened. He picked up the silver chain and held it up to see a large white chunk of bone as the pendant. Ichigo furrowed his brows slightly and turned his head to look at Grimmjow. The larger man didn't say anything. He grasped hold of Ichigo's hand and placed it against the left cheek

"Grimmjow, is this...part of your Espada mask?" The ginger questioned

"Yeah the only part left actually. I know it's a little weird but it just made sense to me to give the person that matters to me most in the world a part of me that existing when we first met. I know a lot of bad memories come with that fragment but I was an Espada when we first met and if I hadn't met you in the first place I would have had no reason to come back"

Ichigo placed his lips to Grimmjow's a kissed him softly before handing his husband the necklace and sitting forward so the azure haired man could drape it around his neck and clasp it up. The bone hit in line with Ichigo's heart that was pounded furiously in his chest.

"Grimmjow,this is really amazing, thank you for giving me this, I really do love it" The ginger said to the large man behind him

"That's not the only present" Grimmjow said with a wide smile

Ichigo shook his head and looked into the sapphire pools

"Grimmjow...don't you think birthday sex is tacky?"

"Ichigo Jeagerjaquez don't be so ridiculous, sex isn't tacky whether it's birthday or otherwise...actually I guess maybe if you had sex with craft glue or thumb tacks that would be pretty tacky"

Ichigo sometimes wondered how he was able to actually maintain the sex life Grimmjow bestowed upon him. It was like being in a relationship with a horny energizer bunny but lately Ichigo had been the one that had been more excited. He had been initiating sex every time and it had been becoming more and more erotic and intense so whenever they had sex Ichigo had been having a hard time controlling himself.

"You know what, you're right, Grimmjow..."

The ginger shifted once again, silently pushing Grimmjow's legs flat, he straddled the larger man's hips, grasped his husbands thick and throbbing member and slowly impaled himself on the taut organ. The azure haired man exhaled a throat moan as Ichigo swallowed the full length.

"Oh wow 'Berry, you're getting pretty seductive in your old age" Grimmjow purred with a euphoric smile.

"Shut up and kiss me" Ichigo quietly said, his voice low and lust filled.

The larger man did as he was told and pressed his lips to the sapphire eyed man instantly deepening the kiss by thrusting his tongue inside the warmth of the gingers mouth. As their lips collided in a passionate embrace, Ichigo began to rock his hips back and forth, grinding hard into Grimmjow's as he did.

As their tongues glided smoothly against one another's, rubbing together in wet dance, Grimmjow elevated his large hands and placed them on either side of Ichigo's lean yet toned hips and pulled the muscular body of the gingers hard against him causing both men to moan loudly into one another's mouth.

Ichigo hesitantly broke away from the kiss, he laced his fingers in with the cerulean tresses and pushed Grimmjow's head forward so his mouth connected with the ginger clavicle. Grimmjow smiled against the flesh before lovingly teasing the patch of skin with his tongue, he slid his moist muscle along the bone before wrapping his lips around it and then open his mouth slightly to bite down. The moment the azure haired man's teeth penetrated Ichigo's collar bone the ginger let out a seductive mew of pain laced pleasure as Grimmjow began to drew out the crimson fluid and let it slid down his throat. Grimmjow pulled away from the bloody and tender flesh and gazed up into the dark chocolate pools of his husband who continued to grind against him. The azure haired man could feel his heated and slightly moist cock glide in and out of the snug heat and the more he looked into Ichigo's eyes the more he could see that slight innocence of youth fade from his irises and were quickly succumbing to the undulating passion of the slightly masochistic sex.

"Ichigo" Grimmjow purred the ginger's name as he continued to gaze into the lustful darkened pools

"Grimmjow" Ichigo replied with a deep and calm voice

"You taste so fucking good"

Ichigo smiled at his husband, lust, love and euphoria flowing through both their bodies and the harder Ichigo rocked against Grimmjow's hips the more he wanted his sapphire eyed lover to bite into him once again, knowing the larger male was tasting his blood, knowing the taste of the crimson fluid would have been arousing his once primal sense he would have had as a fully fledged feline hollow made the ginger's body tremor with excitement and anticipation he wanted to know how much more it would take before Grimmjow let that animialistic lust to fill him and took him over so he would ravish the ginger completely with no hesitation. Being with the azure haired man had awoken a lot in Ichigo and every time they made love the more he wanted to see that strong, unrelenting, feisty man he once saw when they first met when Grimmjow was an Espada.

"Jerk me off" The ginger purred

Grimmjow smiled widely and instantly released his right hand away from his husbands hips and wrapped it around Ichigo's thick neglected cock and began to pump it in time with the forceful rocking of the ginger's hips. The larger man was loving the dominating streak that was running through Ichigo's veins, he had always known that there was more to the ginger then the "lovey dovey let's make love" kind, not that Grimmjow minded the passions of intense and kind love making but when Ichigo was in the mood for something a little more wild the sapphire eyed man was more than happy to comply.

"Ah...oh Grimmjow!" Ichigo let out a full lascivious moan

"Fuck, 'Berry, you know that drives me crazy when you moan my name like that" Grimmjow panted heavily.

The could both feel the warm pooling in their stomachs as their orgasms drew nearer, the urge to cum boiling inside their fit and muscular bodies.

"You're gonna make me cum Grimmjow" Ichigo purred loudly

The azure haired man smiled again and latched onto the broken and tender flesh encasing Ichigo's collar bone and once again bit down with force. The ginger cried out and as the scream left his young and trembling lips Grimmjow could feel the sudden heat of Ichigo's seed spill onto his stomach and chest. Blood danced on Grimmjow's tongue, teasing his taste buds and the taste of the crimson fluid once again swirling around inside his mouth and throat caused him to release inside of his husband. The thick white liquid coated the convulsing muscle walls and together they rode out their orgasms.

"HOLY FUCK!" Grimmjow yelled abruptly as he pulled away from his husbands clavicle.

They both panted heavily and their naked bodies were covered in a light sheen of perspiration. Grimmjow's throat was moist with a coating of Ichigo's blood and the gingers dry from the excessive heavy breathing and the loud screams of desire.

"'Berry you really make me the happiest man alive" Grimmjow said once he caught back his breath

He pressed his tongue against the wound he had left in the ginger and lovingly licked the remaining blood away

"I love you so fucking much Grimmjow, thank you for my birthday presents"

"Hell 'Berry what you just did to me anyone would think it was my birthday" The azure haired man replied with a smile

Ichigo leaned into his husband, lips close to touching

"Well just think Grimmjow in sixteen days it will be your birthday and who knows what I might do then" the ginger smiled and pursed his lips to Grimmjow's, kissing him softly

"Give me a heart attack?" Grimmjow asked

"...Well, if that's the case it looks like I will end up being able to do whatever I want with you and you wont be allowed to stop me"

"I think I just came again"

Ichigo beamed and kissed his husband once again, he really did love getting a year older each year.


	93. Best In Show

_Thank you so much for my birthday wishes guys! and Dei-Kunxoxo, darlin' you melted my heart when I read your review you made my day! Thank you so much! xx K Quinn_

Ichigo looked past the book he was reading to gaze at the azure haired man, he smiled sweetly and returned his chocolate stare back to the book. He smiled widely behind it and felt his cheeks flush with pink as he bit into his bottom lip. He needed to look at the man again. He just couldn't help himself, Grimmjow had been re-plastering and covering the walls in their apartment and the fact he was bare chested, tool belt around his hips, tight blue jeans with large rips in the fabric and sweat pooling and running down his body as he listened the music that blared through his headphones. Ichigo never would have imagined that he would have been attracted to another man, although the signs were there. He could have been shaking up with Orihime, they could have been married and have had a million babies but when he found Grimmjow he really couldn't help himself and seeing that buff, tanned, muscular man sweating and working hard to make a nice home for them... well Ichigo was more than happy to be gay and married to a man.

Ichigo placed down his book and left the room to collect his phone from the bedroom. He picket up the device and scrolled through his pone book, he pressed a button and held it up to his ear.

"Yeah?" The voice came through the other end

"It's me, you busy?" Ichigo asked

"Not really, why whaddya want?"

"Grab anyone you know who likes watching really hot men and come over I have somethin' you need to see" Ichigo replied

"Yeah? cool, be there soon"

Ichigo smiled and hung up the phone. He placed down the phone and walked back into the living room. He sat back down and picked up the book to pretend to read. He could feel his tongue glide over his bottom lip as he continued to watch Grimmjow fix up the wall. His large hand brushed over his forehead and azure hair to wipe away the sweat and Ichigo could feel his cock jump in his pants. He really couldn't believe he was so lucky to have so a smoking hot boyfriend.

It wasn't long before the door bell rang. Ichigo looked at Grimmjow bopping his head up and down to the loud music screaming in his ears, the ginger smiled and stood up. He walked to front door and opened it to find the Shinigami's Renji, Yumichika and Ukitake.

"Come on in guys" Ichigo said

"Thanks for having us Ichigo...Where's the hot man?" Yumichika asked enthusiastically

The ginger nudged his head over towards the living room. The four men walked into the living room and paused once they saw Grimmjow, half naked and sweating.

"Oh my god" Renji uttered has his mouth dropped open

"Ichigo, this is your husband?" Ukitake questioned the ginger

"Oh yeah, that's my husband" The ginger replied with a large smile

The three Shinigami sat down and Ichigo collected four beers, keeping one for himself and gave the other three to the Soul Reapers. The four men sat in silence drinking their beer and watching Grimmjow. As they watched the azure haired man bent down and picked up another sheet of wallpaper, they watched the tight jeans hug the the large man's ass.

"Ichigo? how happily married are you?" Renji asked the ginger

"Very, besides you have Byakuya, this is strictly for perving only" Ichigo replied

The red headed Shinigami pulled a face that was "DAMN!" and looked back over at Grimmjow.

After sometime Grimmjow pulled the headphones out of his ear and climbed down off the step ladder.

"Oh hey guys what are you doing here?" Grimmjow asked looking at the Shinigami's on the couch

"...they were in town" Ichigo replied

"Well thanks for coming 'round, you guys wanna beer?" The azure haired man asked

Yumichika stood up and walked over to the sapphire eyed man

"Hi!...Yumichika, we haven't met" The purple haired man said staring at the large and tall male and held out his hand

Grimmjow grasped his hand and shook

"Hey, how ya doin'"

"Oh dear God, you're so hot"

Ichigo and the other Shinigami started laughing.

A few hours had passed and the Soul Reapers had left. Ichigo had a permanent smile on is face as he watched his husband shower. The large man turned off the shower and stepped out, he wrapped the towel around his waist.

"You're a naughty boy 'Berry?" Grimmjow said as he looked at the smaller ginger

"Why? I didn't do anything" Ichigo said innocently

The large man sauntered over to his lover, he wrapped his arm around Ichigo's waist and pulled him in tightly to him. The ginger placed his hand on the towel and stripped his husband.

"Did you and the Soul Reapers enjoy the show?" The azure haired man asked

Ichigo reached out and began to stroke his lovers cock. His fingers danced along the organ that was quickly hardening.

"Oh Kitty, that was show I would have paid every last dollar I have for" The ginger replied

"...Hey what was with that purple haired Shinigami, ya know the one with the feathery things?" Grimmjow asked

"What do you mean?" Ichigo asked

"Well...doesn't she know I'm gay?"

Ichigo let out a loud laugh

"Kitty, honey, that was a male"

"Well that's a relief...I was starting to think I was giving off some kind of pheromone that attracted females"

Ichigo smiled and leaned into his large husband and pressed his lips against his ear

"Grimmjow, you are so hot that you would attract wildlife"

The bluenet smiled and picked up Ichigo in his arms and carried him like a groom would his new bride, he carried him into the bedroom and laid him down on the bed.

"As long as you're still attracted to me baby that's all I care about"

"Kitty, I'm so attracted to you that I am sure that one day you'll give me a heart attack"

Grimmjow placed himself between the gingers legs. He pressed his lips against his husbands and kissed him passionately.

"Please don't ever die Ichigo, I don't wanna be a widow" Grimmjow said as he pulled away from his husband's lips

"You wouldn't be a widow Grimmjow, I'm sure Renji, Yumichika and Ukitake would be three very loyal wives to you"

Grimmjow looked seriously into the ginger's eyes.

"Ichigo...I love you, I'd be lost with out you"

"Oh Kitty, we've got a long life together honey. I won't ever leave you. I love you so damn much. Grimmjow we'll always be together"

Grimmjow smiled and pressed his lips to Ichigo's again and kissed him passionately.


	94. For Future Reference

Ichigo climbed over the back of the couch and fell on top of the azure haired man. Grimmjow groaned and then smiled as his husband laid on top of him. The ginger placed his palms on Grimmjow's chest and felt his heart pumping hard in his chest.

"Kitty..." The ginger purred

"Yes 'Berry?" Grimmjow replied as he ran his fingers through the orange tresses.

Ichigo slid his hands down and grasped the hem of his black muscle shirt, he tugged it upwards and as he reveled the toned and muscular six pack. He placed his lips against his husband chest and then traced his tongue over each muscle before placing his mouth over Grimmjow's left nipple. He took the light pink nub in between his lips and began to gently suck.

"Oh 'Berry...fuck" Grimmjow panted loudly

He rested his head into the arm rest of the couch. Ichigo pulled his lips away from his husband left nipple and moved over to the right, he grazed his hand downwards and placed his hand under the waist band of his tracksuit pants. He grasped hold of Grimmjow's cock and firmly squeezed.

"Ichigo, wow what's gotten into you baby?" Grimmjow moaned

Ichigo pulled away from Grimmjow's chest. He removed his hand out of the azure haired man's pants, he leaned back and pulled off his own shirt and then grasped hold of the azure haired man's waistband and began to tug down removing the pants away from his lovers legs. Ichigo still remained silent, he leaned over and placed his lips around the larger man's thick and heavy cock.

"OH MY GOD...ICHIGO" Grimmjow purred loudly

He placed his fingers through the mandarin stands and gently gripped as Ichigo sucked and licked the head of his cock. The ginger swirled his tongue over the soft pink flesh, the sweet and salty pre-cum danced on Ichigo's tongue. He took more of the length into his mouth and listened to the loud moans escape Grimmjow. Ichigo elevated his hands and placed them on both of the azure haired man's nipples and pinched with force

"AHHH...OH FUCK ME, YOU'RE DRIVING ME FUCKING WILD"

Ichigo pulled away from his husband's cock and removed his fingers away from the stiffened pink nubs. The ginger remained silent and placed his hands on the waist band of his pants and pulled them down. He tossed them down onto the floor, he rested in between Grimmjow's legs

"Grimmjow, would let me fuck you?" Ichigo asked the man underneath him

The azure haired man moved his hand down the back of Ichigo's neck and pulled him so he could kiss him. He grasped the ginger's cock and held it against his entrance. As their lips collided the ginger forced his cock inside the azure haired man. The tightness instantly making him want to cum.

"Nngh oh fuck, Grimmjow, isn't this hurting you?"

"No 'Berry it's not, I want you to fuck me"

Grimmjow shot up in bed, his eyes wide. He looked at the sleeping man next to him. He had no idea what the dream was about, there was no way in hell he was ever going to be the uke. He was the bigger and older man, HE WAS THE BOSS. He furrowed his brows and thought for a moment. The sapphire eyed man poked the ginger.

"'Berry?" Grimmjow asked

"Mmm?" Ichigo replied

"Have you ever thought about...you know...role reversal?' The azure haired man asked

The ginger sat up and looked at Grimmjow curiously. He placed his hand through his orange tresses and shook them gently before pulling his hand away and focused on the sapphire orbs.

"You mean me being the top?" Ichigo asked

"Yeah, I mean do you ever think about fucking me?" Grimmjow asked

"I have to admit, it's come to mind but I love things the way they are, unless you want me to do that...do you want me to do that?" Ichigo asked

The azure haired man shrugged his shoulders.

'I don't know, maybe we could try'

Ichigo leaned over and placed his lips to his blue haired husband's. Grimmjow pulled the younger male into him and Ichigo rested in between the larger man's legs.

"Grimmjow? are you sure you want to do this?"

'No I'm not sure" The azure haired man smiled at the ginger

"Do you wanna just keep things the way they are?" Ichigo asked

"...Actually, Ichigo...I was wondering something"

Ichigo looked at the man lovingly. He removed himself from in between Grimmjow's legs and straddled the larger man's hips

"What is it Kitty?" Ichigo asked with slight concern

"If you didn't have Soul Reaper duties what kinda of life would you have wanted? what would you have wanted for yourself? Take me out of the equation and tell me how you would have wanted your life" Grimmjow asked

"I guess I would have wanted what everyone does. Someone to love for the rest of their life, someone who'll always be there. I guess a part of me would imagine I would have a job and come home to the person I love and a couple of kids. I would spend weekends at the park watching the kids running around while I sit with my significant other, we'd go places as a family and spend Christmas together, sitting around watching the kids unwrap their presents watching there faces light up, I'd spoil them rotten and on holidays let them annoy my dad so me and my other half could have time alone, have sex" Ichigo smiled

"I wanna give you that life Ichigo, when I married you I made a silent promise to give you everything you wanted and deserved. I want that to be us" Grimmjow replied

Ichigo looked kindly into his husbands eyes and smiled softly

"You want a family with me Grimmjow?" Ichigo asked

"Yeah I mean, we'd have to change it a bit, you could continue being a Deputy Soul Reaper, I could get a job and continue to fix up the apartment, we could save up some money and eventually adopt or use a surrogate or something. But if that's the life you want Ichigo I want to be the one to give you it...I wanna have kids with you"

Ichigo leaned into Grimmjow and the larger man hugged his husband tightly. Things had been changing a lot for them even though Ichigo once said he never would have wanted to be a father being with Grimmjow had started to change his mind. He had the person he wanted to spend the rest of his life with and Grimmjow wanted the life that most human males had with the man he loved. They were ready for the future.

"So we're really going to do this? we're going to have a baby?" Ichigo asked

'Yeah, in future of course. But I really want this Ichigo, I want to have a baby with you"

The ginger smiled and pursed his lips against the azure haired male

"You do realize our sex life is going to be changed? we aren't going to be able to do it as often as we do now" Ichigo said to his husband

"Are you kidding? We'll just sneak in a quicky while the baby is sleeping...don't worry it wont be in the same room, I'll just take you into the kitchen and make use of the table or something" Grimmjow replied

Ichigo smiled and shook his head

"Has anyone told you that you're a real Prince Charming?" Ichigo asked

"Of course...I tell myself that everyday"


	95. Men

Ichigo and Renji sat at the bar drinking a pint of beer. Ichigo had been mulling over what to do for Grimmjow's birthday and it was driving him crazy. He knew that the azure haired man would want sex, he always wanted sex so that was a given but the ginger wanted to do something more.

"I just don't know what to give him, I mean he gave me this necklace and I love it but I really don't know what to give him. I want to give him something sentimental but I'm stumped" Ichigo said to his best friend

"What about a surprise party?" Renji said

"Surprise party? I don't know if Grimmjow would appreciate that, I mean the only people he really knows is the Soul Reapers and the only people that really seem to like him is you, Yumichika and Ukitake. He might feel out of place" Ichigo replied

They both took a sip of beer and they remained silent for a moment.

"Hey, what about do something romantic for him?" Renji asked

"Romantic? well Grimmjow surprisingly has a very mushy side to him and the sex when he is mushy...fucking amazing" Ichigo said to the red head

"Alright so...what is Grimmjow's idea of romance?"

"Six beers and fucking without screaming vulgarities" Ichigo said with laughter

Renji laughed and shook his head

"No, he's a softy really. I just...I dunno, I don't want to do the whole typical birthday thing, I don't want to cook him a nice dinner and light candles and all that. I want to do something different for him, something that just screams Grimmjow"

"I got it!" Renji remarked loudly

The chocolate eyed man looked at the vermillion haired man

"Well"

"Well we know Grimmjow used to love having a good fight right? so why not train with him, I mean you'd obviously have to go light on him. But maybe do some training with him then take him to an all you can eat restaurant cause ya know he loves food and then give him a blow job and have sex with him because...well he is male so he would like that"

"That's actually a pretty good idea, but I'm not sure I'd be able to hold back, don't forget we were enemies, if we train there is a possibility those memories could come back and I don't want to hurt him. He is after all my husband and the future father of my children"

Renji looked at the ginger with shock in his red wine eyes

"You guys are having kids?" Renji asked

"Yeah we talked about it, it wont be anytime soon but it will be in the future. Focus Renji...Grimmjow's birthday" Ichigo said

Ichigo sighed loudly and downed the rest of his beer

"I'll think of somethin'...Hey out of curiosity have you ever done anything for Byakuya's birthday? what is he now like nine thousand years old?"

"Yeah, I do his hair for him" Renji replied

"His hair?"

"Yeah like wash it in this Sakura blossom shampoo and put in this conditioner stuff and brush it for him"

Ichigo cocked his eyebrow and looked at the vermillion haired man

"And he likes that?"

"Yeah, he's the one who asks for it, he has a thing for hair"

'So you do things for him involving hair?"

Renji leaned in close to Ichigo

"If I tell ya somethin' can you keep ya mouth shut?" Renji asked

"Yeah of course Renji, you can trust me"

"Well ya know how I told you ever since the reception he has been a little frisky well the other night we were havin' a chat and well we started to have sex and I let my hair loose, I grabbed his hands and wrapped my hair around his wrists like handcuffs and fucked him...drove the man crazy"

Ichigo sighed

"...Men...they are so fucking weird"

"Yeah tell me about it" Renji replied


	96. Freaky Fish Feast

Ichigo walked into the house after a long day of training, he began to undress and placed Zangetsu on his place on the wall. He looked up and smiled when he saw Grimmjow fixing the walls in the kitchen. He had made a lot of progress and Ichigo couldn't help but feel the flutter in his heart knowing that the azure haired man was doing all he could to make a nice home for them both.

"Hey Kitty" The ginger said as he ambled in the kitchen

The top of his uniform was down and hanging over his waist. Grimmjow turned around, smiled widely, cocked his eyebrow and climbed down the step ladder

"Well hello there, I really don't mean to break your heart since your so hot and all but I'm really sorry I'm married and I don't think my husband would like me talking to someone so damn sexy" The azure haired man said as he wrapped his arm around the younger male

Ichigo frowned and pushed Grimmjow away

"Yuck, you're all sweaty" The ginger complained

"Well you don't seem to mind me being all sweaty when we are having sex" Grimmjow replied

Ichigo shook his head, he hated it when Grimmjow was right.

"So I kinda need to talk to you about something and I need you to stay fucking calm ok?" Ichigo asked with authority in his voice

"Alright, I'll try to remain calm" the sapphire eyed man retorted

"I was having a chat with Renji and somehow it came about that we should have a couples dinner thing" The ginger said somewhat shyly

Grimmjow cocked his eyebrow, and folded his arms over his chest. He definitely didn't do double dating and he really didn't do dinner parties, mainly because he had no table manners and he didn't particularly like the idea of being the only human in a room full of Shinigami

"Couples dinner? I dunno know Ichigo" The azure haired man said

"Well I haven't exactly told you the rest yet"

Grimmjow knew he wasn't going to like what was coming next, he didn't know what the ginger was going to say but he was pretty sure that it was not going to be pleasant to the man's ears.

"Well it would be you and I, Renji and Byakuya and...Orihime and Ulquiorra" Ichigo said nervously

'ULQUIORRA! COME ON ICHIGO PLEASE TELL ME YOU AREN'T FUCKING SERIOUS?! I TOLD YOU I DIDN'T WANT TO SEE HIM AGAIN" Grimmjow yelled loudly

"I know...I know Kitty just hear me out. I know you said you didn't want to see him again but I'm over it ok, I just want to get on with life and forget. It would be really good for us both, please Grimmjow, will you do this for me?" Ichigo asked

Grimmjow sighed loudly and looked into those hypnotizing chocolate brown eyes. He very rarely said no to the ginger, he really couldn't because his husband melted his entire core and he did promise to make Ichigo happy so he really had no choice.

"...Alright but I ain't cooking" Grimmjow replied

"Kitty, honey you never cook"

"Yeah that's true...So what we're goin' to go out and eat somewhere or something?" Grimmjow asked

"Yeah I was thinking a Japanese resturant" Ichigo replied

"...Japanese...raw fish?" Grimmjow asked

"Well we could go somewhere else if you want"

"NOPE! Raw fish sounds fucking awesome, it's been a while since I had a good raw fish"

Ichigo raised his eyebrow and looked at the azure haired man

"Grimmjow...have you eaten a raw fish before?" Ichigo asked

"Yeah I once went to the beach, caught it straight outta the ocean and ate it"

Ichigo looked at the man like he was insane

"What? I used to be a cat...it's not weird"

The ginger shook his head and walked away, he really worried about his husband sometimes.


	97. Job Requirements

Grimmjow placed down the phone and with a large smile walked up to Ichigo and placed and kiss on his forehead.

"Hey there handsome, good news?" The ginger asked

"I got a job 'Berry" The azure haired man replied

Ichigo wrapped his arms around the larger man and hugged him tightly

'Congratulations Kitty, what job?...please don't say sex phone operator Grimmjow I don't want have talk with you again" Ichigo said sternly

"I really want to say phone sex operator right now because from what I remember that "talking" was quite enjoyable" The sapphire eyed man said with a smile

"Shut up idiot, now what's the job?"

"Bouncer, they had a security guard job at one of the clubs and the only experience I needed was to be large and muscular so I'm more or less a professional" Grimmjow replied with a smile

The ginger smiled and lightly shook his head

"You're a cocky prick sometimes"

"I know you love me 'Berry...and I know you love my cocky prick" The azure haired man smiled with a wide grin

"...So my Kitty is going to be a bouncer? You'll have the power to remove people, boss people around, beat the crap outta people who piss you off?" Ichigo asked

Grimmjow cocked his head slightly and raised his eyebrow.

"Does that turn you on my sexy 'Berry?" Grimmjow asked

Ichigo stood up and placed his hand on the belt around Grimmjow's hips and began to loosen it, threading it out of the loops holes in the azure haired man's indigo jeans.

"How about you show me that strength and remove me from the living room?" The ginger asked seductively

"Oh baby...I'd love to"

Grimmjow scooped up the younger and male and carried him to their bedroom.

"Grimmjow?"

"Yes?"

"You are so fucking sexy, I love you so damn much"

"And you are the best cock tease on the planet and I love you so damn much too"


	98. Blown Away Blow Job

Grimmjow growled with a loud lascivious moan of pure passion. His body trembled all over as he gripped hold of the sheet he laid on top of. The sensation of having Ichigo lapping lovingly on his abundant and tumescent cock sent a shiver up and down his spine. The sapphire eyed man arched his back as the ginger sucked on the meaty organ. Ichigo's lips glided smoothly along the organ with ease as the ginger's saliva coated his member.

"'Berry...baby...you gotta...stop...you're gonna...make me cum" Grimmjow panted softly

Ichigo pulled away from his husband's manhood, he shimmied up the large muscular man so their members pressed forcefully against one another's. Grimmjow hissed at the sensation of Ichigo's cock grazing against his own, he placed his large hands on the ginger's back and pressed down on the man so the pressure increased.

Ichigo leaned back, resting on his knees, he wrapped his hand around both their members and began to glide his palm up and down the large organs

"Feel good honey?" Ichigo asked keeping his eyes on Grimmjow's

'So fucking good 'Berry...Ichigo?"

"Yeah Kitty?"

"Will you do something for me baby?" Grimmjow asked almost too innocently

The tone in the cerulean haired man's voice peaked Ichigo's curiosity, he had never heard Grimmjow ask anything in that tone of voice before so he was intrigued as to what Grimmjow actually wanted.

"Anything Grimmjow"

"...Will you... bite me Berry? I want to feel what you feel when I bite you, I want to know what it's like" the azure said almost shyly

Ichigo smiled and climbed on top of the sapphire eyed man. He spanned his husband's hips and Grimmjow placed his hand's on Ichigo's hips. He lifted the smaller man as he pulled himself up on the bed and rested his back against the head board. The ginger lowered himself back against Grimmjow's hips. The azure haired man laced his fingers in with the orange tresses and he leaned into the sapphire eyed man. Ichigo pressed his lips to his lovers neck and opened his mouth. He placed his teeth against Grimmjow's skin.

"I feel like I'm gonna cum already' The cerulean haired man said seductively

Ichigo took some of the flesh into his mouth and bit down with force

"Ahhh...Oh fuck" Grimmjow moaned loudly

The ginger broke his lovers flesh and could taste Grimmjow's blood suddenly rest against his taste buds. Grimmjow reached out and wrapped his hand around Ichigo's cock and began to pump it. The pain laced pleasure rushed through him like lightening, he could feel his cock jump and his body tingle as the ginger continued to pull the crimson fluid from Grimmjow's neck.

Ichigo pulled away from the larger man and raised his hand to wipe away the blood but it was halted with his husbands free hand wrapping around his wrist

"Kiss me Ichigo" Grimmjow gently demanded

The ginger placed his lips to his lovers and kissed him passionately. He slipped his tongue passed his husband's lips and he rubbed Grimmjow's tongue lightly. The two men shared saliva and the small amount of blood which caused Grimmjow to moan out loudly. The azure haired pumped Ichigo's cock faster and firmer

The ginger broke away the kiss and connected his eyes to the sapphires and panted loudly. Grimmjow released his hold on his husband's cock, he held Ichigo tightly and he laid down again

"Get up on your knees and place them either side of my head" the azure haired man commanded

The ginger did as he was told. He knelled up placing his knees either side of the cerulean tresses. Grimmjow took his lovers rigid cock into his mouth and began to suck on the tender and taut organ. Ichigo closed eyes and flung his head back, he leaned back slightly resting his hands on the azure haired man's chest, he searched blindly for his husbands nipples and once he found them he pinched them with force between his thumb and index fingers. Grimmjow hummed loudly with the gingers member still resting against his tongue, the vibration surged through Ichigo's system making his body quiver in delight.

The sapphire eyed man began to suck with more force

"Grimmjow! Oh Kitty, make me cum honey" Ichigo moaned loudly.

The azure haired man gripped hold of Ichigo's hips and pulled him in closer so he could take more of the length and slowly rocked him back and forth so the organ slipped in and out of his mouth in timed intervals. The ginger pinched Grimmjow's hardened pink nubs tighter.

"NNGH! GRIMMJOW I'M GONNA CUM!" Ichigo yelled out

The moment the words left Ichigo's lips Grimmjow could feel his mouth suddenly fill with a warming and silken liquid. Ichigo rode out his orgasm and pulled away from the azure haired man's mouth. He shifted so he laid down next his husband

"Wow Grimmjow...that was...Wow!" The ginger panted

"Yeah...I know baby, it's a given since I am so good at everything else" Grimmjow replied with a cocky smile

Ichigo smiled and pressed his lips to his husbands, the azure haired man was cocky...in so many ways.


	99. Stipulation

"Hey Grimmjow?" Ichigo called out from the kitchen

"Yeah baby?"

"Are you ever going to learn how to cook and I don't mean vermin and bugs?" Ichigo asked remembering the last time Grimmjow cooked

"I dunno, do you want me to learn to cook?" Grimmjow asked

"It shouldn't be a matter if I want you to learn to cook, I want you to do something cause you want to do it"

"Hmmm" Grimmjow hummed

"...Would that go for everything Ichigo?" The azure haired man continued

"Yeah of course Grimmjow"

The sapphire eyed man smiled

"Hey 'Berry, Come on then, I really want to go into the bedroom and make out with you so let's go"

Ichigo smiled and shook his head before rolling his eyes

"Make me an edible dinner that doesn't involve vermin and bugs and I will gladly oblige'

"DAMMIT! I NEED TO FIND A COOKING CLASS"


	100. Under The Influence

Grimmjow walked into apartment yawning loudly. He had just done another eighteen hour shift and he was exhausted. There were times where he wished he was still and Espada so he wouldn't get worn out so easily. He kicked off his shoes and made his way into the kitchen. He opened up the fridge and looked to see what there was to eat. He found a plate of chicken fried rice and pulled it out, he made his way to the table and sat down and began to eat

"Grimmjow?" Ichigo came into the room rubbing his tired eyes

"Yeah baby, sorry I didn't get back home for dinner, I had a really shit night and I had to cover for someone else, it was a fucking nightmare" Grimmjow complained

Ichigo walked over to the large male and placed a kiss on his forehead.

"It's ok honey, I know you've been working hard" Ichigo said

Grimmjow looked at the unfinished walls and it frustrated him intensely. He was working so damn hard and late and the walls needed to be completed, he was starting to wonder if he had made a mistake in deciding to make the choice to work whilst he was trying to fix up the apartment.

"Ichigo? I need you to answer something for me, truthfully"

"Ok go for it"

"If I continue working the way I have been and then spending the weekends fixing this place up are you going to resent me?"

"No Grimmjow I am not going to resent you, I know why you're doing it and it's really ok" Ichigo replied

"I just want to make you happy Ichigo"

The ginger took a seat next to larger male

"Have I ever said that you don't make me happy Grimmjow?'

The azure haired man shook his head and continued to gaze into the chocolate pools

"So don't ever think you are making me unhappy. Grimmjow how could I be unhappy when I have pretty much everything I want and the things I don't have I will sometime in the future"

"I love you Ichigo, thanks for being so understanding baby'

The ginger smiled

"As long as you still give me plenty of sex I'll never be unhappy"

"Aww 'Berry baby, I'm such a good influence on you"


	101. Sick Pervert

Ichigo smiled as he looked at the azure haired man sleeping on the couch, he had been working so hard over the past week and whenever he wasn't working he was fixing up the wall. The ginger looked into the kitchen and saw the walls were completed he turned his attention back to Grimmjow. He knew the poor guy was exhausted. Ichigo walked over to the sapphire eyed man and sat down next to him and brushed his dodger blue strands away from his face.

"...Ichigo?" Grimmjow moaned as he moved in his sleep

"Hey Kitty"

The azure haired man opened his eyes and looked at his husband. Ichigo smiled weakly, he needed to do something for the larger man, something to help him relax.

"Listen Grimmjow, I think you should take the weekend off. It's going to be your birthday and you have been working really hard. You're going to end up killing yourself if you keep going, when was the last time you ate a decent meal?" Ichigo asked the azure haired man

"Um...About a week I guess"

Ichigo placed his hand on Grimmjow's forehead and could feel his husband was really cold and his skin was pale

"I really don't feel well Ichigo"

"Come on, let's get you in bed. I'll take care of you"

Ichigo helped Grimmjow up off the couch and helped him to the bedroom. He eased his larger lover onto the bed and tucked him in under the covers tightly. He left the room and into the kitchen, he filled up a large bowl with cold water and chucked in some ice cubes, he found a face washer and returned to his husband. He placed the bowl on the beside cupboard. He immersed the towel under the water, wrung it out and placed it on Grimmjow's forehead.

"Feel better?" Ichigo asked kindly

"Mmm, thanks 'Berry"

Ichigo looked at Grimmjow with concern in his eyes.

"Please tell me you're going to be ok" Ichigo said to the azure haired man

Grimmjow placed his hand on Ichigo's and squeezed it tightly

"I'm going to be ok baby...If it's any kind of comfort to you I'm still really horny" Grimmjow replied

Ichigo smiled

"That is a comfort Kitty, I would be very concerned if you weren't horny"

"You make me sound like such a pervert" Grimmjow replied

"Grimmjow...That's because you are a pervert"

The azure haired man smiled

"Yeah...but with a kinky husband like you can you hardly blame me?"


	102. Vegence Is Mine

Grimmjow couldn't help but smile almost devilishly. He had heard about these things happening before but he never imagined he would be the one it was happening to. He couldn't see anything but the way he was being touched was, well...unbelievable.

Ichigo had woken Grimmjow up only to blindfold him, tie his hands behind his back and then handcuffed him to the bed post. The azure haired man had no idea that Ichigo's kinkiness ran that deep but he was sure thanking his lucky stars that it did.

The ginger traced his fingertips down his husbands chest, lightly brushing the skin causing Grimmjow's muscles to convulse lightly. The sapphire eyed man growled loudly and then let out a gently purr of delight

"Ya know you didn't have to tie me down 'Berry I would have quite happily let you do this to me"

Ichigo let out a laugh

"Yeah right Grimmjow, you can't be trusted" The ginger said

Ichigo pressed his lips against his husbands neck and slowly traced his tongue over the tanned flesh. He pressed himself into Grimmjow's aroused member with force.

"Oh holy fuck Ichigo, why are you torturing me like this?" Grimmjow growled

"Oh...is that a complaint I hear Grimmjow? are you complaining about your birthday-"

Ichigo pushed himself hard into the azure haired man

"present" the ginger finished off his sentence

"You're a fucking cock tease" the sapphire eyed man called out

Ichigo smiled to himself and placed his hand on the waist band of the silken black boxer shorts and tugged on them slightly. The larger males erect cock flicked from the waist line and the ginger placed his hand over the large organ and teased the head that lightly shined with pre-cum. The ginger paused and sat up. He could hear the phone ringing

"Ichigo Jeagerjaquez don't you dare get up and answer that phone" Grimmjow growled

The ginger released his husbands cock and untied the blindfold that was around his eyes. He tossed the black fabric down to the floor. He connected his chocolate brown eyes to the sapphire orbs

"I think that I am going to leave you tied up, go and answer the phone and maybe forget that you're in here and connected to the bed"

Grimmjow's eye widened

"You wouldn't..."

"Oh I think I will"

"Ichigo...Ichigo, don't you leave me here tied up"

The ginger smiled and climbed off of his husband and let out a laugh as he left the room. He walked into the kitchen and picked up the phone and decided that who was ever on the other end he was going to have a lengthy conversation. It was Renji, it was the perfect person to be calling since the ginger and Renji could end up talking for hours, usually complaining about their other halves. Ichigo continued to chatter away

"Ichigo Jeagerjaquez!"

The gingers eyes widened and he turned around, he felt his body stiffen when he saw Grimmjow standing there out of his handcuffs and the ropes.

"Renji...I have to go" Ichigo hung up the phone, he swallowed hard and held up his hands

"Grimmjow...Kitty...It was just a little game...don't do anything hasty" The ginger said slightly panicky

The azure haired man approached the ginger, he pushed him against the wall and kissed him passionately. Ichigo melted into his husband as Grimmjow thrusted his tongue inside the chocolate eyed man's mouth.

"I fucking love you, you cock teasing crazy bastard" Grimmjow said as he pulled away from his lovers mouth

"You're not mad at me?" Ichigo asked

"Fuck no...because you're about to make it up to me"

"I am?" Ichigo asked with curious eyes

"You see that table over there? we are about to do something other than breakfast on it"

"Oh yeah?"

"Oh fuck yeah"

Grimmjow grinned wickedly and took the ginger's hand and led him over to the table, he pinned Ichigo to the lip of the table

"Happy birthday to me"

The azure haired man pushed the ginger onto the table top and rested on top of him, surging his lips to his own and kissed him forcefully.


	103. Grimmjow Proofing

Grimmjow looked around the apartment and furrowed his brows. He walked through each room and each room he came back out and frowned even more until he looked genuinely angry.

"What's your problem?" Ichigo asked his husband

"I realized something, this place is very unsafe" The azure haired man commented

The ginger looked around and then gazed back at Grimmjow

"What the hell are you talking about?" Ichigo replied slightly flustered

"Well look at all the sharp edges"

The ginger cocked his eyebrow at his husband

"Is this about us having a baby and you panicking about our child hurting themselves?" Ichigo asked

"No this is about me coming in late last night and hitting my hip on the kitchen counter...look at this bruise" Grimmjow tugged on his pants and pointed out the large purple bruise on his hip

"Grimmjow...you do realize we have light bulbs in the house right?"

The azure haired man blinked and shook his head walking away silently. He really needed to get some sleep.


	104. When It's All Said And Done

Ichigo rubbed his head and looked down at the statement on the table. He really couldn't believe what he was seeing, he knew Grimmjow was working hard but he really had no idea the man was working _THAT_ hard.

"Grimmjow?" The ginger called out the the azure haired man

"Yeah?"

The sapphire orb man came into the room with two beers and handed one to the ginger and sipped from the other.

"Thanks Kitty...Grimmjow? This bank statement, is this accurate?" Ichigo asked

The azure haired man looked over his husband's shoulder and looked down at the paper

"Oh yeah that's correct, why is there something wrong with it?" Grimmjow questioned

"Grimmjow you have only been working for three months, you really have saved up all this?'

The larger man sat down across from his husband

'Actually Ichigo there is something I have to tell you"

The ginger instantly froze, usually when Grimmjow said there was something he had to tell Ichigo it wasn't exactly news he wanted to hear.

"I've actually been working two jobs, which is why I have been working so late'

Ichigo looked at the man, he wasn't sure if he was offended or flattered. He was somewhat taken aback by Grimmjow's statement.

"Is this some kind of sick way of you trying to tell me your tired of me?" Ichigo asked

'NO! Fuck no, Ichigo. I am just trying to do what we talked about, I'm trying to give us a life together"

"That's really great Grimmjow but why didn't you just tell me? why did you feel you had to hide this?" The younger male said with exasperation

"I don't know alright, Ichigo, I thought I was doing a good thing"

'Grimmjow how can you possibly think that keeping this from me was a good thing?" Ichigo growled loudly

"If I had told you that I was working two jobs you would have started worrying about me"

Ichigo furrowed his brows and folded his arms over his chest

"GRIMMJOW YOU HAVE BEEN PUSHING YOURSELF TOO DAMN HARD! YOU WERE SICK JUST THE OTHER WEEK, YOU COULDN'T EVEN MOVE AND THEN YOU SPEND WHAT FREE TIME YOU HAVE FIXING THE APARTMENT, YOU ARE GOING TO END UP RUNNING YOURSELF INTO AN EARLY GRAVE!" Ichigo yelled loudly

"I'M DOING THIS FOR YOU! I AM TRYING TO MAKE YOU HAPPY, I AM TRYING TO GIVE YOU EVERYTHING YOU WANT! HOW THE FUCK AM I SUPPOSED TO DO THAT WHEN YOU PANIC OVER THE SMALLEST THING?" the azure haired man yelled back

Grimmjow looked down to the floor and then gazed back up into the chocolate orbs

'I wasn't makin' enough so I took a second job. I'm sorry I kept it from you. I promised you that I would give you the life that you wanted, I felt like shit thinking that I was letting you down...I think I need to take a walk or somethin' Ichigo...clearly no matter what I do, I'm just going to always screw this up"

Grimmjow started to walk towards the front door, he paused and turned around and looked at his husband

"I love you Ichigo, I always will, but I think you made a mistake. I should have never asked you to marry me knowing I would always let you down...no matter how hard I try" The azure haired man said

He placed his hand on the door handle. He felt a heavy weight push against the door and it slammed shut. There was a time where he would have easily been able to open the thing even with Ichigo pressing against it but he knew he really didn't stand a chance.

"What?" Grimmjow said quietly as he ran his hand through his azure hair

Ichigo leaned into the man and wrapped his arms around Grimmjow. He hugged him tightly and as he slightly pulled away he surged his lips against his husband's, kissing him passionately. The ginger pinned the larger man to the wall and slipped his tongue passed the sapphire eyed man's lips. Their tongues danced together in a wet and warm embrace. They separated and before they could reconnect their lips Ichigo cupped his husband's cheeks.

"I did not make a mistake Grimmjow, I don't care what you think, you have never let me down. I am so proud to have you as my husband" The ginger purred

The cerulean haired man took his lover in his arms again, he kissed him with the heat of a thousand fires. Ichigo grasped hold of Grimmjow's shirt and ripped it off of the muscular man's body

"Holy fuck, Ichigo...that was a perfectly good shirt you know?"

"Punishment for your ridiculous thinking. I shouldn't have made a big deal out if it, what you're doing for us is more than incredible and really Grimmjow you are a great husband and I love you"

"I love you too 'Berry, I'm sorry I'm such a jackass"

"That's ok honey...I already knew you were a jackass so you don't have to apologize for that"

Grimmjow smiled and kissed his lips softly again.


	105. In The Green

Ichigo looked confusingly at Grimmjow staring at the wall with his eyebrow cocked. He had been staring at the wall for the past twenty minutes and still hadn't moved or even said a single word.

"Ichigo" Grimmjow finally said to his husband

"What is it Grimmjow?" Ichigo asked, somewhat relieved that his azure haired man finally gave him some kind of recognition.

"Come 'ere and look at this" The sapphire eyed man replied

Ichigo walked over to Grimmjow and draped his arm over his lover's shoulders and stared at the wall.

"So whaddya think 'Berry?" The larger and taller man asked the ginger

"Ah...what exactly am I looking at?" Ichigo asked

Grimmjow turned and looked at his husband in a peculiar way

"Ichigo there is seven different types of green on the wall, can't you tell?" Grimmjow asked

The ginger looked at the stripes and turned his gaze back to his husband

"Kitty, I really love that you want to paint the wall but I can't tell the difference between the colors, it all looks grey to me"

Grimmjow frowned

"Grey, baby?"

Ichigo nodded

"'Berry, are you colorblind?"

"No of course not! I can see your hair and eyes are blue, I know my hair is orange and my eyes are brown so I can't be color blind right?" Ichigo asked

"Maybe you just can't see green. I'll just paint it a different color, it's no big deal"

'It's probably a good idea...after all, wasn't the only color Ulquiorra had on him green?" the ginger asked

'You're right baby green's a disgusting color'


	106. Two Men In A Bed Covered In Paint

Grimmjow sighed as he walked into the apartment. He hadn't slept in two days and after spending a night getting into a fight with a couple of drunk teenagers, thrown up on by a couple of extremely intoxicated woman and was hit on by a suspicious looking female with a large Adam's Apple all he wanted was to have a shower and sleep for the rest of his life. He flicked on the light switch and was sure he was about to have a heart attack. He looked at the wall that he still hadn't finished after a week of painting sample stripes and realized that the painting was done for him. He smiled widely and shook his head in astonishment, he really couldn't believe that Ichigo had finished off the room considering the ginger was next to useless as being patient enough to actually paint a room.

Grimmjow turned off the light and walked through the house to the bedroom, he swung open the door and that feeling of euphoria quickly passed over to confusion when he noticed the mess on the bed. His husband was covered in the mauve colored paint, laying on his back, mouth wide open and snoring loudly and beside him, Renji also covered in mauve paint, laying on his stomach resting on the gingers arm and drooling on his limb. The azure haired man loudly cleared his throat which instantly roused both the men.

Ichigo looked at his husband and then looked at Renji and then quickly looked back at Grimmjow.

'It's not what it looks like" The ginger said

both the ginger and the red head with almost panicky eyes looked at the large man in the door way

"I can see that baby, you both still have your clothes on which is actually pretty disappointing' The sapphire eyed man said

Ichigo looked at his husband in confusion and Renji looked at Grimmjow just as confusingly

"Grimmjow? did you just say disappointing?" Ichigo asked

"Well yeah if I'm gonna come home to find my husband covered in paint with another man in bed I would at least expect to see a little flesh..." The azure haired man said

He shook his head and he began to walk into the bathroom, he paused and walked back

"Oh and Renji, you better not have got any paint on my side of the bed or you'll be licking it off with your tongue"

Grimmjow disappeared again.

Ichigo looked at the tattooed red head

'I think Grimmjow might be working too hard" The ginger said to the older Shinigami

"...He was joking about the licking the paint off the bed thing right?'

"Don't bet on it"


	107. All I Hear Is

"Hey there sexy" Grimmjow said as he entered the room after coming home from a long day

He kicked off his shoes and hung up his leather jacket and walked over to the couch, rolled over the back of it and landed on the cushions. Ichigo walked over to his husband and sat down next to the azure haired man.

"Grimmjow"

"Yes baby?" the sapphire eyed man said and wrapped his strong arm around Ichigo's waist and pulled him down so he was lying next to him.

Grimmjow placed his lips against Ichigo's temple and kissed him softly.

"I want you to take a couple of days off work'

"Alright"

The ginger looked at his husband curiously, it was very much unlike Grimmjow to be so calm especially since Ichigo was being demanding.

"...And I want our bedroom painted"

"Alright"

Grimmjow closed his eyes and hugged Ichigo tighter. The ginger had no idea why the azure haired man was being so obedient

"I want you to wake up and have wild, passionate and intense sex with me" Ichigo said

Grimmjow suddenly bolted up and looked at his ginger

'I'm awake"

'Oh Kitty you should go back to sleep, your exhausted"

"...But, but I want the sex"

"...What sex Grimmjow? I didn't say anything about sex"

"No sex, no painted walls and no time off of work" the azure haired man replied

"Dammit" The ginger replied quietly

"Oh Ichigo Jeagerjaquez, I may be tired but I heard every single word you said"

"How is that even possible?, you're fucking exhausted"

"Because baby as soon as you open your mouth and I hear that sexy smooth voice It's like an alarm now shut up and let me have sex with you"

Ichigo rolled over and connected his chocolate orbs with the sapphire ones. He pushed on Grimmjow's shoulders so the azure haired man was lying on his back. The ginger climbed on top of his lover and straddled his hips, he leaned into his husband and kissed him softly

'You wanna know what I hear as soon as you open your mouth?' Ichigo asked

"Mmm...what's that 'Berry baby?"

"Sex, sex, sex, Ichigo, Berry, sex sex sex"

Grimmjow smiled widely

"Yeah sounds about right"


	108. Goodbye Standards, Hello Jealousy

Grimmjow stared at Ichigo who sat next to him at the bar, he smiled sweetly and reached out his hand and grazed it up his husband's thigh

"Grimmjow, we're in public" Ichigo growled through closed teeth

"Yeah..and?" the azure haired man replied

Ichigo connected his chocolate brown eyes with the sapphires and looked at him seriously, almost as if he was going to kill the larger man.

Grimmjow threw his hands up and picked up the beer

"Alright, alright I can take a hint, no need to murder me"

The larger male took a sip and moved over slightly away from Ichigo. The sapphire eyed man looked around the crowded bar and his eyes connected with a pair of familiar green ones. Grimmjow sat up straight and he could feel his heart and mind suddenly stop. He got off of the bar stool, holding the beer in his hand and he began to walk over to the man.

Ichigo watched confusingly as his azure haired lover disappeared into the crowd. He stood up so he could find his husband, he didn't want to push Grimmjow away but he really hated public displays of affection.

"Ulquiorra" Grimmjow said as he looked at the raven haired male that was even smaller then Ichigo

"Grimmjow…hi"

"…Um…How are you?"

"Yeah, I'm doing alright Grimmjow, how are you?' The melanoid haired man asked

"I'm doin' ok"

"Grimmjow! God you can't just get up and walk away like that, you know that you get lost when you go wa….ndering" Ichigo turned and looked at who he was speaking to

He could feel his chest suddenly sting, seeing Ulquiorra again was excessively painful even though it had been some time since he had last seen the man and it had been years since he had actually killed the guy

"Ahh…Ulquiorra I'm sure you remember Ichigo"

"Hello Ichigo"

The ginger looked at Grimmjow and then back at the Ex- Cuatro

"He's MY husband you know!" Ichigo yelled and the grasped Grimmjow and kissed him roughly

"Hey! We're in public ya know!" the sapphire eyed man yelled at the ginger

"Shut the fuck up Kitty, I'm horny, let's go"

The chocolate eyed man started to walk away

"Well…when duty calls" Grimmjow said to Ulquiorra and followed Ichigo out of the bar


	109. Mixed Topics

"So he spoke to Ulquiorra?" Renji asked Ichigo as they sat at the table eating dinner

Grimmjow had been working and the chocolate eyed man needed to complain about the older male that he was married to

"Yeah, like they were fucking best friends or something and after he gave me this stupid speech about not wanting to see him because he hurt me and some other crap, I really don't remember everything he said, he often distracts me with sex so I often forget mostly what he says. But why is he doing this? why is he talking to him?" Ichigo asked

"Don't ya think you're bein' slightly over dramatic? I mean Grimmjow is a bit of a loser with no friends and I mean it's not like he has been goin' outta the way to see the guy, he just ran into him in a bar and you were with him. Don't ya think he deserves someone who can understand him? I mean you have me and I know he has you too but he doesn't have someone who relates to him completely. Ulquiorra might be good for him"

The ginger looked at the tattooed red head.

"Hey! whose side are you on here?" Ichigo barked

"Yours! but come on ya love the guy don't ya?" Renji asked

"Well yeah but he said he wouldn't see him, Ulquiorra nearly killed me Renji, or did that slip your mind? Look Grimmjow said he didn't want to see him because he hurt me"

Renji cocked his eyebrow and looked at the ginger

"Ichigo you're twenty three years old, your married to a guy who loves you, your planning on having a family with him are you really going to sit there and tell me that you don't want him to see someone who could potentially help him? WHAT ARE YOU? LIKE TWO YEARS OLD?" Renji suddenly yelled

"HEY SHUT UP! IF BYAKUYA WENT AND STARTED SPEAKING TO SOMEONE THAT YOU HATED WHAT THE HELL WOULD YOU DO?"

His chocolate eyes connected with the red wine ones and waited for an answer

"I got mad at him and didn't speak to him for three weeks" The tattooed man said shyly

"How did that go?"

"Well, about a week and a half into it I am pretty sure what he did to me could be classed as rape"

"Best sex ever?" Ichigo asked

"Incredible...but where were we?"

Ichigo looked upwards towards the ceiling than looked at back at the older Shinigami

"You were lecturing me about Grimmjow and him seeing Ulquiorra" Ichigo replied

Renji remained quiet for a brief moment

"Have you and Grimmjow ever done things a little more...intense, than the usual?"

"Well we've been doing this thing that kinda involves biting...It feels a little strange but it's fucking hot, don't tell me that Byakuya Kuchiki, that uptight stuck up noble actually has a kinky side to him?"

"You know that scarf that he used to wear?"

Ichigo nodded

"Well there is a reason why he doesn't wear it anymore...and why I have been wearing longer sleeves"

Renji rolled up the sleeves of his long black shirt and showed the ginger his wrists. Ichigo's eyes widened as he saw the darkened marks

"Holy fuck! Renji, I think you might be in love with a psychopath"

"Yeah...you know it's a shame that Byakuya and Grimmjow haven't spent more time together, they'd probably get along really well"

"You realize that would mean that those two would have probably end up together and that means you and I probably would have..."

"Yeah it's a good thing Byakuya and Grimmjow have only spent very minimal time together" Renji quickly replied

"Ah-huh"


	110. Is This Goodbye?

Ichigo looked at Grimmjow as they sat across the table from one another. He wasn't entirely sure that if he opened his mouth if he would say something incredibly stupid that he would regret or if the words that came out of his mouth would be something in the vicinity of "Fuck me". He silently watched the sapphire eyed man as he devoured his dinner while Ichigo pushed his food around the plate.

'Do you even remember the things you say or does your memory get clouded with carnal thoughts?' Ichigo suddenly blurted out

Grimmjow placed down his fork and swallowed the mouthful that he had. He looked at his husband curiously

'Is this one of those trick questions where if I answer it truthfully your gonna grill me for be a pervert and if I lie you're gonna think I'm lying about other stuff too?' Grimmjow asked

'It's not a trick question, I just wanna know if you just say whatever you have to to get me into bed or if you're honest with what you say and that the reason why you forget them is because your skull is like a strainer and it leaks out everything you do say?' Ichigo replied

Grimmjow looked into the chocolate orbs with an almost deadly seriousness

'What the fuck are you talking about?' Grimmjow asked in a growl like tone

"Well I am just wondering if you remember that bullshit you dribbled about never wanting to see Ulquiorra again because of what he did to me? because the other night when we were at the bar you went out of your way to get up off the stool and walk over to him and start talking to him like he was something special' Ichigo replied with exasperation in his deep voice

'Ichigo, you more or less told me to fuck off, I saw Ulquiorra and yeah I got up to talk to him because I as slightly pissed off and a little hurt by what you said to me. Who gives a fuck if we are in public, you're my husband for fuck sakes, it shouldn't matter where we are. You used to bitch at me for never showing you affection and I changed that so I wouldn't ever lose you and now that I give you all the affection I possibly can, you don't want it. I don't get it'

The ginger threw down his fork and got up, grasping his plate and taking it to the kitchen

'I DID NOT TELL YOU TO FUCK OFF AND TALK TO HIM...DID I SAY TO YOU, FUCK OFF GRIMMJOW?" Ichigo yelled

'YOU MAY AS WELL HAVE! FOR FUCK SAKES WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WANT FROM ME? DO YOU WANT ME TO JUST LEAVE YOU BE? DO YOU WANT ME TO JUST NOT SPEAK TO YOU? DO YOU WANT ME TO FUCK SOMEONE ELSE INSTEAD OF YOU? I CAN'T EVEN TOUCH YOU IN PUBLIC FOR FUCK SAKES! WHAT THE HELL KINDA MARRIAGE IS THIS?...You know what? I'll make this easier on you and myself, I'm leaving, when you decide what the hell you want you call me"

Grimmjow got up off the chair, collected his leather jacket and boots and left the apartment slamming the door behind him. Ichigo stood there completely paralyzed, unable to speak, unable to move and the only thought that ran through his head was he had just lost the only person he had ever loved.


	111. A Chat With Another Ex

"I never in a million years thought that I would be saying this but I think I need to talk to you" Grimmjow said standing at the door, his hair and clothes completely soaked

The rain was falling heavily around the building, the large raindrops pelted down onto the azure strands.

"Come in, I can only imagine that being wet is excessively uncomfortable for you" Ulquiorra replied with his emeralds connected to the sapphires.

'Thanks"

Grimmjow walked into the apartment and closed the door behind him, he removed his jacket and hung it on the coat rack and followed the smaller ex-Espada into the living room.

'How did you know where to find me?" Ulquiorra asked as the azure haired man sat down

"Orhimie told Ichigo you were stayin' here"

"I am not really sure how to approach my enquiry I have in regards to the relationship you have with Ichigo Kurosaki"

Grimmjow sighed and ran his hands through his damp hair

"It's ok I don't really know myself about the relationship, although legally speaking it's Ichigo Jeagerjaquez" the sapphire eyed man replied

Ulquiorra looked at the man curiously, Grimmjow half expected it yet a part of him assumed that the smaller male would have had some sense as to what was going on between him and Ichigo from the other night when he had approached Ulquiorra at the bar.

"Perhaps you could enlighten me"

"I really don't know what to tell you, after I died I somehow ended up here as a human, no Espada powers, no mask fragment except the small piece that was in my pocket. I roamed around for a little while to the point where I was starving to death and he found me. He took me in, sure things were uncomfortable to begin with but we started getting closer, we became friends, we slept together and it just progressed from there. We got hitched and until tonight we had our future all mapped out and now...it's gone to fucking shit and I really don't know what the hell I'm supposed to do" Grimmjow replied

There was a brief silence

"And it wasn't until I was standin' at your door that I realized I ain't got anyone and that this was the only place I could really go"

Grimmjow turned his attention to Ulquiorra, he wasn't even sure what type of look he was giving the raven haired man but he could tell by the expression on the smaller man's face that he was slightly confused by Grimmjow's statement

"You know, I probably shouldn't even be here, sorry ta bother you' Grimmjow got up off the couch

'Do you love him?" Ulquiorra asked

The emerald eyed man's question stopped Grimmjow for walking away

"Yeah, of course I do. I get that you probably don't understand that but he's everythin' to me. But I don't think I'm everythin' to him'

"If you are in a relationship with him, and I guess that you have been for quite sometime, why would you assume he doesn't hold you in the same regard?"

Grimmjow sat back down on the couch and looked into the emerald orbs

"He used to complain that I never showed him any kinda affection and when I thought that I was gonna lose him I changed, I changed everythin' I was and I gave him as much affection as possible every damn day and yet that doesn't seem to be the right thing either, when I came up to you the other night it was only because he pissed me off because I touched his thigh and he went all fucking psycho on me and bitched about public displays of affection"

Grimmjow started to become angrier the more he replayed the incident in his head, the more he visualized how shitty he felt after hearing those words escape Ichigo, the man who was supposed to love him, the hotter his blood boiled

"Grimmjow, let me ask you something. Do you like water?" Ulquiorra asked

The azure haired man furrowed his brows and concentrated on the emerald orbs. He had no idea why the hell Ulquiorra had bought that up and he had no idea why he was changing the subject

'What the fuck does that have to do with anythin?' Grimmjow asked

"Its a question that I can ask to get you to understand my point of view, do you like water?"

The larger male shook his head with his brows still creased

'Of course not, I hate being fucking wet"

'And at any time has Ichigo expected you to change that about yourself, has he ever said to you that you need to stop your hydrophobia?" Ulquiorra asked

Grimmjow sighed loudly

'Could you get to the point?" He growled angrily, clearly tonight wasn't the night for patience.

"If Ichigo is uncomfortable with public displays of affection then clearly that is just who he is, if he has never complained about any kind of contact you have given him whilst in the privacy of your own home than it seems very apparent that you giving him that attention is not a bad thing. You took him out of his comfort zone and so it would be no different than if he had asked you to take a lengthy bath or asked you to go swimming. So he may not appreciate you showing affection in public but is that really a valid reason to question your relationship over?"

Grimmjow could believe the words he was hearing, this was Ulquiorra, a man who was once void of a heart, someone who didn't understand human emotion and yet he was making everything so much clearer, he was most definitely not the same man that he used to be

"I told him to call me when he figures out what he wants and he hasn't even bothered, clearly he finds a lot more wrong with our relationship than I do"

'You and I both know all too well that he is excessively stubborn. If you do truly love him Grimmjow you are going to have to be the one to fix it. I understand that it's something that would potentially be difficult considering what you used to be and assuming Ichigo is the only person you have had a relationship with but you used to fight for what you wanted, you wouldn't back down. So why should this be any different?"

Grimmjow smiled and shook his head lightly

"I'm not sure what is more disturbing, the fact that I am taking relationship advice from you or the fact that you are making sense out of a situation you have no idea about...It's pretty fucking scary"


	112. When All Else Fails Ask A Red Head

"You are actually gonna have to say somethin' to me if ya want my help ya know"

The Shinigami and Lieutenant of the 6th division in the Soul Society, Renji Abarai stated as he watched Ichigo pace back and forth in the kitchen

'I KNOW ALRIGHT! THIS ISN'T EXACTLY THE TYPE OF CONVERSATION I WANTED TO BE HAVIN' SO JUST CALM DOWN AN GIMME A MINUTE WILL YA!" Ichigo yelled and stopped ambling

Silence filled the room. Ichigo could have sworn that in that moment his heart was ripped in two and it was bleeding profusely. He had never felt so damn heart broken before. There had been no pain like it, he had been damaged in every way possible and yet watching Grimmjow walk out those doors was the hardest thing he had ever had to deal with.

"I just can't believe he is really gone...after everything we have been through, after everything in the past, he's really not here, where he is supposed to be' Ichigo said quietly as he walked over to the table and sat down next to the red head.

"What exactly happened?" Renji asked

"We were eating dinner and then I opened my big mouth, I basically accused of him of being a liar and than we argued about him talking to Ulquiorra and then that turned to the fact that I complained about him touching me in public...I am just not entirely comfortable with public displays of affection...but he was right, I complained when he wasn't giving me affection and I complained when he gave it to me...what the fuck is wrong with me?" The ginger continued

They sat in silence for a few moments

'Well that's not entirely true now is it?" Renji asked

The younger male looked at the red head

"What do you mean?"

Renji leaned back into the chair and folded his muscular arms over his chest

"Well ya didn't complain when he was smoochin' up to you here and you certainly didn't mind it when you basically screwed at your reception on the bar and I am sure when ya got married ya didn't push him away when he went to kiss you so not only are you a liar but your blowing something small outta proportion"

The ginger could feel himself become aggrevated by the red head

"Why the hell did I decide to become your friend?' He asked the tattooed man

"I dunno but your going off topic, you don't entirely hate PDE'S you just want it when you want it and there isn't anythin' wrong with that. But are you seriously going to let him think that he has fucked what you two have up? cause you know damn well he is going to be blaming himself and he is probably thinkin' that you hate him"

Ichigo sighed loudly and placed his face in his hands

"we just keep fighting...we never used to argue at all but now...it's all we seem to do, even sex has taken a backseat and that's sayin' something. I don't think I made a mistake marryin' Grimmjow and I don't think I made a mistake being with him, I do love him, he's given me everything I have asked for or wanted. But what if this is it? what if I really have lost him?" Ichigo said into his palms

Renji reached out and pulled the gingers hands away from his face and made sure that Ichigo was looking straight at him

'Do you honestly believe that Grimmjow Jeagerjaquez would give up that easily? you know him better than anyone Ichigo. You know in your heart that he would not back down and there is no way in hell he would ever let someone else have something that belongs to him'

'I have to call him, I have to get him to come home" The ginger said

'Good cause I gotta go...I have my own shit to deal with back home" Renji replied

'Your own shit? why what's going on"

'Well...you know the other day I told you that I have been ignoring that asshole Byakuya? I'm being punished for it...I'm just not entirely sure it's a good thing or a bad thing because I end up cumming but sobbing like a little bitch all night while he holds me...I gotta tell you this life is hard"

"You're tellin me"


	113. Growing Up

'I just want to know why it was so easy for you to walk out the door" Ichigo asked the azure haired man from across the table

"I know, I fucked up but I just wanted to give you some time. Look Ichigo you are the first person I have ever loved and actually wanted to be with. I don't know how these things are supposed to work, I haven't had practice, I haven't had the opportunity to figure out what should and shouldn't be done when it comes to arguments but I do know I would never do anything to intentionally hurt you and you have no idea how sorry I am if I did"

Grimmjow replied as his sapphire orbs stayed connected with the chocolate ones. The moment Ichigo called Grimmjow raced back to the home even though he had no idea what Ichigo was going to say in regards to their relationship so when he heard the ginger say that he wanted to work it out and he didn't want anything to be over the azure haired man vowed never to piss the ginger off again...at least not on purpose.

"I should have taken that into consideration, but you have to understand Grimmjow there a times where I just want to be with you. This, what we have is a really great thing, you are my best friend Grimmjow and we have been through a lot together. I am not by any means complaining about sex but we don't have to have it all the time and I am not stupid I know why you feel the need to have it all the time but I am tellin' you now, you are not going to lose me, you are not going to make me think that you don't love me and I know the reason you think that way is because of me in the first place'

They had been able to remain calm, they had been keeping their cool and talking like the adults they were instead of screaming at each other. Neither of them wanted it to be over so it was time for them to grow up, and they both knew it. They were married, bound by vows and leaving wasn't as simple as walking out of the door.

'Yeah...I get that Ichigo, and I'm sorry for it. I don't expect you to forgive me for walkin' outta here, I don't expect you to forgive me for all the shitty things I have done but I'm hopin' you'll give me a chance to atone for it all"

"It's my fault this happened, I shouldn't have said what I did, you should be able to be friends with Ulquiorra without feeling guilt, he can understand your history a lot better than I can and perhaps if I hadn't complained in the beginning that you didn't show affection than you would feel that if you don't show me any than you're a bad husband and would think I thought you didn't love me...I am the one who fucked up Grimmjow not you"

The azure haired man smiled weakly and stood up, he ambled over to Ichigo and held out his hand. The ginger took it enthusiastically and he pulled his husband up. He wrapped his arms around the smaller male and held him tightly and close to his body. Ichigo could feel that Grimmjow was soaked through and his skin was like ice, the guilt rushed through to his heart, he had made Grimmjow walk in the cold rain not once but twice and he knew the azure haired man was going to end up sick again.

"I promise you I'll get better, I'll figure it out Ichigo and make sure that I never do anything to piss you off again...I am sorry and I'll fucking take pills or see some head doctor or something see if they can get rid of this constant need to get off out of my system...but ya know it's kinda you're fault, if you weren't so damn good looking I would be able to control my self' Grimmjow said and he hugged Ichigo

The ginger let out a soft yet happy laugh, he could always count on Grimmjow to see silver linings and make a bad situation look so much better.

"You don't have to do that Grimmjow, just every now and then all ya gotta do is give me a kiss and walk away and keep yourself occupied for a little while, I just need some time every now and then where I am not getting molested, that's all'

Grimmjow pulled away from Ichigo and looked deeply into his eyes

"Alright 'Berry, you got it baby" The azure haired man replied

'I do love you Kitty, I always will so please don't even walk out on me again ok?'

"I wont, besides do you know how damn cold it is out there? I don't think you will have to worry about me trying to have sex with you for while cause I am damn sure my balls have been frozen off'

Ichigo smiled and shook his head

'Go get warm, I'll be there in a minute"

Grimmjow nodded and placed and kiss on his husbands forehead before walking away. Ichigo smiled as he watched Grimmjow disappear into the bedroom. The ginger ambled over to the phone and flipped through the phone book and rang Orhimie's number for the apartment Ulquiorra was staying at

'Hello?" The deep soft spoken monotone voice came through

"It's Ichigo, listen, I don't know what you said to him but thank you. Thank you for helping him and being there when he had no one else"

'It's alright Ichigo, I have no intention of doing any wrong by your nor him, I'm here to make amends"

The ginger smiled

"Alright Ulquiorra,you should come around for dinner sometime, let's get this shit sorted out"

"I'd like that"

"Alright, thanks again and I'll see you soon"

The ginger hung up the phone and walked to the bedroom, he opened the door to find Grimmjow dressed in warm clothes, under the covers and fast asleep, snoring quite loudly. Ichigo smiled and climbed into the bed, he hugged the azure haired man and fell asleep right where he needed to be, and wanted to be, with Grimmjow in his arms.


	114. Pina Colada's

"Hey 'Berry gotta question for ya?" Grimmjow asked as he walked in the room

'You know every time you say that, I kinda get a shiver down my spine, almost as if someone is walking over my grave" The ginger replied

"Is that because my voice is so sexy that it causes your body to go into shock?" The azure haired man ginned widely

"What's your question?"

Ichigo asked. diverting the conversation

"Do you like pina coladas and gettin' caught in the rain?"

Ichigo looked at Grimmjow and shook his head...that bastard had been singing that damn song all day


	115. Whose Afraid Of The Big Bad Dog?

'Hey Grimmjow?" Ichigo called out to the azure haired man

When he received no reply he got up and went searching for his husband. He found him standing in the bathroom in front of the mirror shaving his face.

'Kitty?" Ichigo called to the man again

"Mmm" the larger man replied as he scraped his face with the blade, thin blue and white strands of hair fell from his cheeks and into the sink

"I was thinking, maybe we should get a dog or something"

Grimmjow paused what he was doing and looked at the ginger through the reflection in the mirror.

"A dog?" Grimmjow asked

The ginger nodded his head still focused on the sapphires that stared at him through the mirror

"Yeah, wouldn't it be nice to have a pet around here? a dog can be or protection purposes too and it be nice to have company while you're working and you can have company when I'm off training and saving the world"

'Why would we need protection when you could just go all skitzo hollow on someone's ass? and I am not completely defenseless" Grimmjow asked

Ichigo sighed loudly

"Fine then just for the company reason"

The azure haired man looked back at himself in the mirror and started shaving again

"Yeah sure 'Berry, if you want a dog then you should have a dog"

The ginger smiled almost sweetly and he moved towards the larger man and wrapped his arms around him

"Thanks Kitty" Ichigo said before unwrapping his arms and ambling away

Grimmjow watched as the ginger disappeared

"You are not afraid of dogs, you are not afraid of dogs YOU ARE NOT FUCKING AFRAID OF FUCKING DOGS!' Grimmjow yelled to himself

"Did you say something Grimmjow?" Ichigo asked poking his head around the corner

"Nope, didn't say a thing"


	116. In Heat

'Why don't you go to bed Grimmjow?" Ichigo asked his lover ho as sprawled out on the couch

He had come home from work only a few hours before hand, smelling quite strange. It wasn't like anything Ichigo had ever smelt before. The ginger got closer to Grimmjow and knelled down continuing to breathe in the air. He placed his nose against the azure haired man's neck and took in a deep breath. The aroma was so peculiar but it was so nice that Ichigo found himself actually becoming aroused by the scent

"What are you doing?" Grimmjow asked with laughter in his voice

'What is that smell, it's really...nice" Ichigo replied

He climbed in top of the blue haired male, straddled his hips before placing his hands either side of Grimmjow's shirt and tearing it from off his large muscular body.

'Whoa! Ichigo? are you alright there?" Grimmjow asked in shock

The ginger placed his nose against his husbands chest and breathed in again and the moment that scent hit him he could feel himself become very hard, very quickly.

'What did you use to smell like that, I really have to have it" The ginger asked pulling away from his lovers chest

"I haven't used anything 'Berry, it just happens to be a certain pheromone I give off when this time comes"

Ichigo cocked his eyebrow at his husband

"Waddya mean?"

'Well...you are well aware that I used to be a feline hollow unfortunately not all my hollow traits have vanished completely. That smell that your attracted to is me going into heat. Only female cats go into heat but I guess because I am with another male maybe my body is a little confused'

Ichigo still looked at Grimmjow in confusion he wasn't sure what exactly his husband was talking about

'And this going into heat thing what exactly does that entail?'

Ichigo started tracing lines down Grimmjow's chest

"Well...I might become more affectionate, more vocal and there's that smell too'

Ichigo nodded his head and then leaned down and started to litter kisses over the toned torso of his husband and lightly bucked his hips into Grimmjow's causing his erection to press hard against the azure haired man's

"Berry? Are you sure you're not the one going into heat?" Grimmjow laughed again

'I dunno wanna find out?"

The ginger replied sitting back up and sliding in hand in between his legs and grasping his lovers taut member

'Oh fuck yeah"


	117. Little Pet Shop Of Horror

Grimmjow ambled into the kitchen and instead of making coffee like he initially planned he walked up to Ichigo, stood behind him and hugged him tightly. He pressed his lips against his husbands neck and kissed him lightly

The ginger smiled and craned his neck so he was looking into the sapphire orbs. Grimmjow placed his hand on the gingers chin, leaning into him to kiss him passionatly. The azure haired man slipped his tongue into Ichigo's mouth and started to deepen the kiss.

"Good morning Berry" Grimmjow said as he pulled away from his husband

"Well good morning to you too Kitty, I think I quite like you being in heat, you've never been so sexy in the entire time I have known you"

Grimmjow looked at his lover curiously

'I'm gonna take that as a compliment...so what's the plan for today my darlin' Berry?" Grimmjow asked finally walking away to make coffee

Ichigo left the chair and followed Grimmjow into the kitchen and wrapped his arms around the larger male. Grimmjow instantly turned, picked up the ginger and sat him on the counter, spreading his legs and standing in between them.

"Well my sexy Kitty I was kinda wondering if you would come with me to the pet shop?'

Grimmjow felt his whole body twinge, he was hoping Ichigo had forgotten all about the "getting a dog' conversation

"Ah...sure Berry whatever you want" The azure haired man replied

"Why are you so damn sweet? I love you so much Kitty" Ichigo replied and placed a kiss upon his husbands lips

Grimmjow felt like he was going to be sick but he controlled it, he smiled at the ginger who slipped off the counter and walked away to get dressed

"I AM NOT FUCKING AFRAID OF FUCKING DOGS!" Grimmjow yelled out loudly

"I LOVE YOU TOO KITTY!' Ichigo yelled back

Grimmjow cocked his eyebrow and let out a soft laugh, well at least Ichigo always turned a bad situation into a good one, even if it was for a little while


	118. That Dog Smell

Grimmjow could feel the chills running over his body as they pulled up outside the pet shop. He could feel the tiny hairs all over his body standing on end as they got closer to the entrance door, his body was lightly sweating and his heart was pounding in his chest

"You alright Kitty?"

'Yep, I'm good, lets just go in" Grimmjow replied nervously

He couldn't seem to grasp the concept of why Ichigo was so determined to have a dog, Grimmjow had been reminding him of his feline heritage and even with the ginger calling him Kitty, he still couldn't understand why Ichigo hadn't caught on. There was no way in hell Grimmjow was going to tell Ichigo he didn't want a dog because he was scared of them but he had hoped the ginger would have enough sense to know that Grimmjow+Dog would not = Happy family.

They entered the pet shop and Grimmjow quickly moved down towards where the cats and kittens were placed in large cages filled with cat toys, food and water in bowls and shredded paper on the bottom. The azure haired man bent down, keeping his eye on Ichigo for a moment as he picked up a puppy and then looked down at the kittens before him.

They all started coming towards him and he placed his fingers through the square holes in the wire of the cage. Loud mews could be heard through out the pet shop which roused Ichigo's and the customer service man and caused them to turn around and look at Grimmjow who was still focused on the seven kittens trying to escape the cage to get to him

"Cats really seem to like him huh?' The clerk said to the ginger who was still holding the puppy

Ichigo's eyes widened and looked at the young dog then looked back over to Grimmjow

"Oh fuck! how stupid could I be?! he used to be a cat he isn't going to want a dog!"

The clerk gave the ginger haired male a peculiar look. Ichigo just smiled, placed down the puppy and walked over to his husband. Grimmjow suddenly bolted up and moved away a couple of feet when he saw the shadow over him.

"What?' Ichigo asked the man with panic over his face

"Nothing...nothing at all" Grimmjow replied

He calmed once he noticed the ginger no longer had the beast in his arms but Grimmjow could still smell dog all over him

"It's ok Grimmjow, I really wasn't thinking when I said we should get a dog. I'm sorry. But maybe we could get a cat instead" The ginger replied

"Yeah, that I can live with"

Ichigo looked at his husband with confusion

"...You're going to have to come over here and tell me which kitten you want"

Grimmjow shook his head

'You smell like a dog, I ain't coming near you until you get rid of that smell"

"Grimmjow don't be so ridiculous, stop being such a big ba-"

Ichigo's words were cut off when Grimmjow grabbed a bottle of spray supposed to get rid of pet odors and sprayed his husband. He smiled and walked back over to Ichigo, taking in a breath as he did, satisfied with the fact he no longer smelled like a dog. The ginger gave his husband a look.

"I love you Berry" Grimmjow said trying to weasel his way out of getting into trouble again

Ichigo sighed, he could hardly be mad at the azure haired man especially since he had blatantly forgot that his husband was once a feline

"I love you too Kitty...now will you pick one so we can go home"

Grimmjow shook his head

'I've decided on neither of them, I'm happy with it just being me and you for a while longer, unless you want a cat then I'm ok with that too"

Ichigo smiled

"I'm happy with it just being me and you too'

The started to walk out of the pet shop and as they passed the dogs Grimmjow quickly slipped on the other side of his lover so he was as far away from the mutts as possible and without trying a hiss escaped his lips which sent Ichigo in hysterics and Grimmjow with red from embarrassment on his cheeks.


	119. Vile Vermin

"OH FUCK! I'M GONNA BE SICK!" Grimmjow yelled loudly standing in the kitchen

He hung his head into the sink and allowed the food he just ate to come back up. He could feel the sweat bead on his face as his stomach clenched and tightened the more he regurgitated.

"Grimmjow? are you alright Kitty?' Ichigo asked with concern in his voice as he rubbed his husbands back

The azure haired man stood up straight and wiped his mouth with the sleeve of his shirt.

"Yeah I think so...I must have eaten something last night that didn't agree with me'

'Well what did you eat?" Ichigo asked

"A rat" Grimmjow replied

Ichigo could feel his stomach churn hearing the words come out of Grimmjow's mouth. He pushed the azure haired man to the side so that he could too throw up in the sink.

"I was only kidding Ichi'" Grimmjow said as he placed his hand on his husbands back

Ichigo stood up and looked at his sapphire eyed lover

"Really?" He asked

Grimmjow laughed

"No, I really did eat a rat"

Ichigo threw his head in the sink again and continued to be sick. He was never going to kiss Grimmjow ever again


	120. The Kitty and The Cactus

Ichigo could hear the sounds of laughter coming from the living room, even if he weren't the azure haired man's lover that laugh was so distinct it could only be Grimmjow.

The ginger walked into the room to see Grimmjow on the couch, hands on his stomach, hunched over and laughing so hard that tears were actually forming in his eyes and spilling out the sides.

Ichigo looked at the television to see what exactly had Grimmjow laughing so damn hard that he could have given himself a hernia. The ginger shook his head when he saw that his husband, the man he as supposed to love unconditionally, was in fits of hysterics over watching a cat with it's paws on a cactus and continually lifting it's paws because of the sting and yet not actually moving away from the desert plant.

'You worry me sometimes Grimmjow" He said as he walked away knowing his words fell on deaf ears


	121. Tears Are Fallin'

Ichigo woke to the sounds of moaning coming from the ensuite bathroom. It had been the forth time that night he had been pulled out of his sleep by those sounds and the fact that Grimmjow wasn't laying next to him was more than enough evidence that he needed that his husband was in the bathroom masturbating yet again. Ichigo really couldn't complain, Grimmjow was in heat and the fact that since he had started they had only had sex once was evidence to the ginger that his husband was willing to keep his word and tone down the amount they fucked. He felt bad for the azure haired man, it wasn't his fault he still had some feline traits about him, he didn't ask to be a cat-like hollow and he certainly didn't ask to be reborn with that still running in his veins.

Ichigo crawled out of the bed and made his way to the bathroom door. Listening to the sounds his husband made was turning him on, he remembered that the sapphire eyed man made those kind of noises when they made love and Ichigo was starting to miss it. He grasped the handle and pulled down, startling Grimmjow who instantly removed his hand away from the inside of his pajama pants. The ginger ambled over to his lover and thrusted him against the wall, pinning him against it. He placed his hand on his husbands stomach and slowly glided his fingers downwards, past the waist band and began to continue what Grimmjow was doing.

"Ichi..." Grimmjow moaned loudly

The ginger raised his free hand and placed his finger on Grimmjow's bottom lip. The large man opened his mouth and started to tease the tip of Ichigo's finger with his tongue.

"I don't think I can take it anymore Grimmjow...I need you" The ginger purred quietly as he removed his hand

Ichigo pressed his body hard into Grimmjow's making sure his husband could feel just how turned on he was. Grimmjow grasped Ichigo by the waist and in a swift move changed their positions, he quickly stripped the ginger of his pants, tossing them aside before lowering his own. He took Ichigo by the hips and lifted him higher. The smaller male wrapped his legs around Grimmjow's waist and without a single word spoken the azure haired man thrusted himself hard into his husband.

Instantly the gingers muscles convulsed around his cock as Ichigo swallowed the full length. Ichigo let out a soft cry which was followed by some heavy panting as Grimmjow continued to thrust hard and fast into his husband

"Why the fuck...did I ever tell you..to hold back?" Ichigo breathed out in heavy pants

'Because it's what...you wanted Berry...I want to make you happy...you know that...what ever...you want you...can have it" The azure haired man whispered softly as he pushed himself against his lover.

Ichigo laced his fingers in with the blue strands and moaned loudly as he could feel the larger male lick the side of his neck. He could feel the heat in his stomach trying to release, it had felt like it had been months since they had made love and the more Grimmjow thrusted into him and teased his flesh with his lips and tongue the more he realized it wasn't distance that he wanted. He wanted his husband to be exactly who he had always been he didn't want him to hold back from carnal desires he wanted Grimmjow...not the man that he had tried to change.

'I just want you...just as you are...I don't want you to change" Ichigo panted.

The ginger could feel the tears begin to form in his eyes and roll down his cheeks. He gripped hold of Grimmjow tightly as he felt his orgasm escape his body. He couldn't help but cry as he could feel not only himself but Grimmjow cum. The azure haired man pulled away slightly and looked into the chocolate orbs. He placed his thumb against the gingers cheeks and wiped away the tears

'What's wrong baby?' Grimmjow asked with concern in his voice

"Why did you stay with me after I asked you to change so much about you?' Ichigo asked as the tears continued to spill from his eyes

'Because I love you Ichigo, I don't care if I have to change for you. I told you I'd do anything to keep you and I meant it"

Ichigo swallowed hard and continued to gaze into the sapphire pools

"I don't want you to be someone you're not Grimmjow, I want you to be who you are. I'm a fool because everything I have said and done is been out of selfishness and this is the Grimmjow that I want. Forgive me"

Ichigo grasped hold of his husband again and held him tightly. He finally stopped crying as he hugged Grimmjow tightly

"I don't want to lose you Ichigo"

"You wont, I promise you Grimmjow just please don't hold back anymore, if you want to touch me in public then I want you to do it, if you want to kiss me at any given moment then do it. I wont push you away. I love you, please just stay with me"

"Forever' Grimmjow replied and continued to hug his Ichigo.


	122. Man Lesbians

"Hey Baby" Grimmjow said as he walked through the front door.

Ichigo turned and looked at the azure haired man

"Hey honey how was work?" Ichigo asked

Grimmjow grunted and flopped on the couch next to the ginger.

"Same old although I had a thought about something"

The azure haired man turned and looked at his husband.

"You know how we are gay?"

Ichigo could feel his cheeks flush pink and he smiled only gently

"Get to the point Kitty"

"Well I was wondering what do they the call to females that are together, like we are"

The ginger looked at his husband curiously, he had no idea how it was possible that Grimmjow could not know the answer to that particular question.

"Lesbians, Grimmjow, they are called Lesbians"

"...So does that mean we are man Lesbians?'

Ichigo shook his head and looked away from Grimmjow

"You're a fruit cake Kitty"


	123. C is for Cookie

Ichigo furrowed his brows at the sound of a something being hit on a hard surface. Confused and intrigued he got up off of his chair and made his way into the kitchen. The moment he stepped into the room he could smell the distinct aroma of cookie dough. He looked at his azure haired lover and noticed there was a hammer on a chopping board that was adorned with brightly colored small fragments.

'Grimmjow? what are you doing?" Ichigo asked his husband

"Making chocolate chip cookies' The large man replied without turning around

"With a hammer?" the ginger retorted still completely confused

Grimmjow finally turned to face the man standing on the other side of the room

'Oh...no that's for the chocolate chips" He replied

Ichigo ambled over to the large man, still not getting the answer he wanted. He almost couldn't control his laughter when he had noticed a packet of M&M's that had been opened, the candy shells in pieces and the chocolate pieces in the bowl of cookie dough

"Oh Grimmjow...You know that the supermarkets actually have chocolate chips don't you?" Ichigo asked still containing his laughter

"GET OUTTA MY KITCHEN!" Grimmjow yelled loudly after a moment's pause

Ichigo shook his head laughing loudly, it had been possibly the most funniest thing he had ever seen Grimmjow do.

_Not sure if it's a good thing or a bad thing but thank you everyone for the 20,000 views that's friggen awesome! and as always thank you to all my reviewers, followers and favouriters xx K Quinn_


	124. Erection Declaration

"ICHIGO!" Grimmjow yelled as he suddenly shot up in bed

The ginger growled loudly as he turned to face his large azure haired lover

"WHAT THE FUCK?! WHAT ARE YOU YELLING ABOUT!" Ichigo yelled at Grimmjow

"I just realized something' the sapphire eyed man continued

"What now Grimmjow?, this better not be anything stupid because if it is I am going to punch you so damn hard you're going to be sore for the next month" Ichigo growled again

"I read that on average a man will get an erection eleven times during the day'

"Yeah so?"

"Well if that's true then I must be well above average cause baby you give me more like twenty a day"

Ichigo shook his head and turned over, he couldn't help but smile and blush, the rude awakening was worth it just to hear something that flattering


	125. A New Life Goal

"Hey, do you have a pen and paper lying around here somewhere?" Grimmjow asked out of the blue

Ichigo pointed to the desk behind him and watched as the azure haired man searched to draws and retrieved a note pad and a pen. It wasn't often that Grimmjow wrote down anything so the ginger couldn't help but be curious as to what exactly his husband was doing

"What are you doing Kitty?" Ichigo asked trying not to sound like he absolutely had to know what Grimmjow was up to.

'Read this" Grimmjow replied and handed Ichigo a magazine

The ginger scanned his chocolate brown eyes over the article that Grimmjow had drawn a large circle around

"Men have faster sex then women, 85% of the male population will only be able to last three minutes at one time on the plus side 70% of those men can regain an erection within two minutes" Ichigo read loudly

"And the one underneath that one" Grimmjow said once he could hear his husband finish reading

Ichigo moved his eyes down to the next article which was also circled

"The average male with ejaculate seven thousand two hundred times in his life time" The ginger read loudly

He looked over at Grimmjow who was scribbling something down on the piece of paper

'What has this got to do with what you are doing?" Ichigo asked

"Well, I'm keeping track so before I die I can write them a letter and tell them they are full of shit...Hey does that mean if I can cum over seven thousand two hundred times before I am dead I will end up in a world's record book or something?"

Ichigo placed his face in the palm of his hands and just shook his head, he knew that he was going to be in for a very long and exhausting rest of his life


	126. The Best Kind Of Medication

Ichigo glanced at the Men's magazine as he had picked up while waiting to see the doctor. He had been having these irritating headaches lately but he assumed it was just his driving him completely crazy. He scanned the article that he was reading and became quite shocked to find out that the fourth most common sexual fantasy in straight men was to be with another male, especially receiving oral sex from another guy

'Well that explains a few things" Ichigo said to himself.

He heard his name being called out and he closed the magazine. He entered to small room and sat down and waited for the doctor to address him. The doctor looked at the ginger and smiled

"How can I help you Mr Kurosaki?" the doctor asked

"Actually it's Jeagerjaquez...I have been having these persistent headaches, they don't seem to go away, I have tried pain medication but it doesn't seem to work" Ichigo said to the man

'Are they quite painful?"

"No, not really just more nagging then anything"

"Well as strange as it seems, the best way to get rid of a headache is to have an orgasm, either via sex or masturbation" The doctor replied

Ichigo couldn't believe what he was hearing, he was going to be fueling Grimmjow's fire, at least the blue haired Ex-Espada was going to be happy and if by chance it took the headache away then Ichigo was willing to give it a go.

Ichigo left the office and went home to Grimmjow

"How's my sexy Berry?' Grimmjow asked as the ginger walked into the apartment

"I need to have an orgasm" Ichigo replied

he azure haired man smiled widely

"And here I was thinking I wouldn't be able to be helpful. Sit down baby, I'll make sure you have that orgasm"

Ichigo sat down on the couch and unzipped his pants

'Hey did you know that the 4th most popular sexual fantasy that straight men have is to have it off with another guy, especially oral sex?" Ichigo asked his azure haired husband.

"Well that explains a few things"

"My thought's exactly"

Ichigo smiled as he could feel his husbands lips wrap around his throbbing cock, sometimes he felt so damn lucky to have a horny husband willing to do anything to make Ichigo feel better


	127. Missing You

Ichigo sat looking at the television, there wasn't anything in particular interesting to watch but he had been waiting for Grimmjow to come home from work. He was tired and he really wanted to sleep but not before he got to see the azure haired man that hadn't actually seen in two days. He did miss Grimmjow when he worked double shifts at both his jobs, he missed hearing him say something completely stupid, his missed the fact that at any given moment his husband would suddenly jump his bones and molester him but in the most romantic way possible and it missed the warmth next to him when he slept at night...actually he missed everything about the azure haired male.

Ichigo could feel an almost sting in his heart thinking about how much he wanted Grimmjow home, he knew he was alright because they had been exchanging text messages but he couldn't help but feel slightly worried about his husband, he wasn't the Espada he used to be, he didn't have any powers or his Pantera he was just a human so the ginger knew anything could happen to him at any time.

He quickly sat up when he heard the keys in the door, he smiled once he saw that his husband had returned safe without any injuries and only looking so tired that he could have probably slept for a week. Ichigo got off of the couch and walked up to his large male counterpart and wrapped his arms around him, hugging him tightly

"Hey 'Berry, are you alright?" Grimmjow asked in a semi-exhausted voice

"Yeah Kitty, I just really missed you" Ichigo replied

"I missed you too baby" the azure haired male replied as he pulled away from Ichigo's arms

The sapphires connected with the chocolate brown orbs and he pressed his lips against the gingers, kissing him softly and slowly.

"How about you and I go to bed and I can keep kissing you until we fall asleep?" Ichigo asked his husband

"Sound's good to me 'Berry"

Ichigo placed his hand in Grimmjow's and led him into the bedroom. Having Grimmjow come home and kiss him the way he did made missing him all that worth while


	128. The Game Is On

Ichigo ambled past the breakfast table only to find that Grimmjow had left out the note bad that he had been scribbling on over the last few days, he swore he to his azure haired lover that he wouldn't look at what he was writing but the temptation was so strong, he really couldn't help himself, one sneaky little peek wouldn't do any harm right?

He looked over his shoulder to make sure that Grimmjow wasn't standing behind him and he picked up the note pad. As his eyes scanned over the words he could feel his face heating up, he couldn't believe that Grimmjow would write something so damn embarrassing.

_He panted heavily as the sweat pooled on his forehead, his entire body trembles in ecstasy s he felt the thick and throbbing organ thrust hard into his tight and hot entrance. He moaned loudly as the tears formed and trickled from his chocolate eyes as the man he desired, craved for, fucked him._

_"Fuck me hard honey" The younger man wailed to the large handsome male that was gliding his cock in and out of the slightly stretched warmth_

_"You so fucking sexy baby, you're such a slut for me aren't you? You just can't help yourself...you're a slave for my love"_

"WHAT THE FUCK! YOU DIRTY PERVERT! YOU WROTE EROTIC FICTION ABOUT ME!...AND YOU CALLED ME A SLUT!" Ichigo yelled loudly

He quickly covered his mouth with his hand and for some reason, possibly because despite the shame Grimmjow had turned him on, he continued to read

_Ichigo...I know your reading this so I will let you on in a little secret the four pages that are filled is one sex scene only, the rest is hidden..._

Ichigo blushed even brighter, he was so enraged and so turned on that he couldn't even think properly. He threw down the note book and stormed out of the kitchen and into the bedroom to find Grimmjow making his way to the bathroom

"A SLUT FOR YOU?" Ichigo yelled

Grimmjow turned around and smiled widely

"Mornin' baby...enjoy your preview of my novel?" the azure haired man asked almost sarcastically

"I'LL SHOW YOU WHOSE A SLAVE FOR WHOSE LOVE YOU BLUE HAIRED IDIOT!' The ginger growled

Ichigo was going to prove that it wasn't him that was a slave and said the filthy things that Grimmjow had written, he was going to make Grimmjow wish he never wrote something so damn embarrassing and sexy


	129. A Man's Gotta Do

Ichigo sat laughing quietly to himself. He knew that Grimmjow had no idea what he was up to. After reading some rather explicit sex scenes that his large azure haired lover had written in which Grimmjow had claimed the ginger was "a slave for his love" Ichigo had vowed silently to himself that he would prove that it was in fact the other way around.

He sat there with a large smile on his young face waiting for his lover to emerge from the bathroom after Ichigo had yelled at him to take a shower. He knew he wouldn't have to wait long on account of the sapphire eyed man's hydrophobia. He heard the door open and Grimmjow emerged wearing nothing but a pair of black silk boxer shorts and wiping his hair dry with a towel

'Wow Grimmjow, are you building muscle up? you look a lot...bulkier then usual' Ichigo said as sincerely as possible

Grimmjow looked down at his torso and than along his bicep

'Dunno could be, I have been workin' pretty hard" The azure haired man replied

"You know, I am finding it a bit difficult not to come over there and jerk you off or somethin'...I'm pretty hard just thinking about it"

He watched Grimmjow smile and come over to the couch. He sat down next to the ginger and grinned even wider when he saw his husband wasn't lying. Ichigo watched as Grimmjow reached out to touch his lover

"Oh fuck! look at the time, I gotta go Grimmjow I promised Uryu I would train with him today"

Ichigo said as he stood up abruptly

'Wha...but Ichigo...you said..."

'Sorry Kitty, A man's gotta do what a man's gotta do"

The ginger left smiling widely, he was probably going to be in some trouble later but for now knowing he teased his lover made him smile.

"I'm gonna make your life a living hell Grimmjow Jeagerjaquez...You'll be my slave" the ginger said quietly to himself


	130. A Fool Proof Plan

Ichigo placed his hands on the heaving chest of the man beside him. It always made him wonder how someone like Grimmjow Jeagerjaquez could sleep so peacefully and look so damn innocent. He had been toying with his large lover for the last few days and so far he had proved that the blue haired ex-Sexta was actually rather patient because despite the ginger efforts to make his husband admit that he was a slave for Ichigo's love so far all had received in return was this strange understanding from Grimmjow and it was pissing Ichigo off that he couldn't make Grimmjow crumble and admit that he couldn't possibly live without Ichigo and how much he wanted to have sex with the younger male and the ginger had enough...he wanted that admission and if there was one thing that he was good at was not giving up, he had one last trick up his sleeve and if all else failed he would turn into a hollow and scare his lover into admitting how much he needed to have him.

Ichigo moved his hand downwards, only lightly grazing the lightly tanned flesh that covered large and well defined muscles that formed a six-pack. He could hear Grimmjow let out a pleasing moan and a smile beam across his face

'Ichi-' Grimmjow purred

Ichigo could feel his cheeks flush slightly, there was nothing sexier then hearing that voice purr his name, it was possibly the biggest turn on the the ginger, Grimmjow wouldn't even need to touch him he would just have to moan his name and it would have Ichigo's heart racing like wildfire.

As Ichigo traced over the skin he could feel Grimmjow shudder and the moment he thrusted his hand down the pajama pants and wrapped his palm around his lovers taut and throbbing cock Grimmjow let out possible the most seductive groan cross panting he had ever heard. With his free hand Ichigo wrapped it around the sapphire eyed man's wrists and pulled them up pinning them to the bed. The ginger smiled almost devilishly as he continued to pump Grimmjow's cock with one hand and held a tight grip on his large wrists with his other

"...Berry...' The azure haired man groaned as Ichigo quickened the pace on his husbands manhood

The ginger leaned into Grimmjow's ear with his lips, lightly pressing them against the lobe

"What's the matter Grimmjow?...I bet wish you could touch me huh?...I bet you wish you could graze my flesh with your tongue, bite into me hard while your hand run over my hot body" Ichigo whispered quietly

He watched his lover swallow hard before letting out some more heavy panting. He could feel Grimmjow trying to escape the hold so the ginger squeezed tighter making sure that, even though Grimmjow was strong, he couldn't escape the almost super human grip.

"Don't be naughty Kitty...after all only good Kitties get to have..."

Ichigo squeezed the throbbing organ in his hand firmly

"Milk' the ginger finished off his sentence

Grimmjow growled in an animalistic tone followed by a hiss as Ichigo moved his hand faster. He pulled his lips away from his husbands ear then suddenly latched on to the azure haired man's right nipple and bit into it with force

"OH FUCK!" Grimmjow yelled loudly

Ichigo flicked the tip of his tongue over the stiffened nub and pulled away. He released his lovers cock but still kept the grip over his wrists. He climbed on top of the larger male and pressed his ass firmly against Grimmjow's very obvious arousal

"How much do you want me right now Grimmjow?" Ichigo asked with authority in his voice

'...Isn't it fucking obvious? can't you feel how hard I am?"

Ichigo smiled and let out a soft loft, he lunged his free hand into his husband's blue tresses and pulled on them hard, jerking his head back slightly so the ginger could look down directly into Grimmjow's sapphire eyes

" I asked you how much do you want me right now? I didn't tell you to be a smart ass so I'll ask again...How much do you want to fuck me right now Grimmjow?" Ichigo growled in a low and deep voice

'I wanna fuck you like there's no tomorrow, I wanna keep fucking you until we both pass out, I want to make you cum so fucking hard and so fucking much that you will feel completely drained...let go of me now...and let me devour you'

The ginger smiles

"...I'll let you go as soon as you answer me one question"

"...Yes, I'm a fucking slave for your love...' Grimmjow suddenly replied

Ichigo smiled, he wasn't surprised the azure haired man would catch on to what he was up to, Grimmjow was after all a master at sexual manipulation.

'Good boy...does Kitty wanna play?' Ichigo asked

Grimmjow grinned widely as Ichigo slowly loosened the grip on his wrists

"Oh Kitty definitely wants to play"


	131. You Can Tell, This Is Your Song

Grimmjow smiled as he looked into the living room to see Ichigo sitting at the desk studying for his university finals. He knew it must have been tough on the ginger having to save the world and yet still try and maintain some sort of normalcy in his life so he wouldn't lose his mind. That was why the azure haired male didn't mind bringing home the bacon after working two jobs, he swore to himself he would look after Ichigo and make sure he gave him everything that he desired.

He knew Ichigo was unaware that he was being admired from afar by his lover. There was nothing that Grimmjow hated about the younger male, sure he annoyed him sometimes but he knew that he annoyed the ginger a lot more and still he loved him unconditionally.

His smile widened when he could hear the ginger start to hum the tune of a song. Grimmjow ad never heard Ichigo sing, he wasn't exactly the type to suddenly burst out into song like they did in those ridiculous movies that the blue haired man wouldn't admit he had ever seen. The humming began to form into words and before the sapphire eyed man knew it Ichigo was singing softly

"I can feel your heart, I can see your dreams and you'll never know just what you mean to me. You take away the pain when it boils in my heart and I think I loved you right from the very start. I don't know what I do if I ever lost you...Please say you'll always stay, forever, stay with me, where your supposed be...Please say you'll always stay, forever, stay with me, I'll love you...for eternity"

Grimmjow walked over to the ginger, he stood behind him and wrapped his arms across his chest. He pressed his lips to Ichigo's ears

'I'll always stay with you' the azure haired man whispered softly

Ichigo craned his neck so he was staring into the sapphire eyes, he smiled sweetly and press hid lips to Grimmjow's and kissed him softly.


	132. Back In The Day

He wasn't sure what bought it on but Ichigo had a sudden urge to ask Grimmjow a question that he really wasn't sure if he wanted the answer to, it was extremely peculiar but it was an itch that needed to be scratched

"Grimmjow?" Ichigo called out as he walked into the room

"Mmm" hummed with a lollypop stick sticking out of the left side of his mouth whilst he tongue rubbed against the red hard candy ball

The azure haired man didn't look away from the television and Ichigo knew all to well that the only real thing that distracted his lover from the screen was as if he stood in front of it until Grimmjow gave in and looked at the ginger. So Ichigo placed himself in front of the screen and the sapphire eyes suddenly shifted to meet chocolate brown ones. He removed the sweet from his mouth and looked at his husband

"What?" Grimmjow asked clearly annoyed that the ginger was hindering his sight of watching COPS

"Well...I was kinda wondering something..." Ichigo replied hesitantly

"What is it Berry?"

"...Espada's...even though you guys weren't technically human you all still had...you know...existential and functioning..."

Grimmjow smiled

"What are ya being all shy about huh Berry?"

"I'M NOT BEING SHY YOU JACKASS I JUST DON'T KNOW HOW TO WORD IT THAT'S ALL!" The ginger yelled loudly in his true form of unable to keep his cool

"Well just say it like I would, I might have no shame but I get to the point"

Ichigo gritted his teeth, he hated to admit it but his blue haired nut case was right, Grimmjow was not shy or had any filtering system so everything he said was honest and he got to the point rather quickly

"Did the other Espada's used to fuck?" Ichigo suddenly blurted out

He could feel his cheeks flush with pink and heat to the embarrassment, he had know idea how Grimmjow could just talk like that without feeling shame.

Ichigo furrowed his brows when Grimmjow started laughing out quite loudly

"HEY! WHAT'S SO DAMN FUNNY ASSHOLE? YOU TOLD ME TO GET TO THE POINT!" The ginger yelled once more

"No, I am not laughing at what you said...It's just amusing that you would ask that, why the interest?" Grimmjow replied still with a grin on his face

"FORGET IT! GEEZ!" Ichigo yelled and began to walk away

He felt the sapphire eyed males hand grip his wrist tightly as he walked past the couch. Grimmjow pulled the ginger down so that he was sitting on the larger male

"Well...I can't say for certain but I suppose there could have been some thing going on there...although the fact there was only one female Espada...That's pretty perverted...what would have the chances been that the other eight male Espada's preferred fucking another guy?...Then again with that perverted prick Gin Ichimaru gettin' around I doubt anyone would have had the balls to fuck in that place...Although there was a lot of unaccountable times where Gin and Aizen were gone for some time and these strange noises sort of floated about..." Grimmjow trailed off and started talking more to himself

Ichigo just shook his head, he knew he shouldn't have asked something that would cause his over grown idiot husband to start using his brain


	133. The Theoretical Threesome

"...Alright...Alright I got one...truth or dare?...pick truth"

Ichigo slurred before downing the rest of his beer, he wasn't sure what possessed him but he had suggested that he and Grimmjow kick back, relax and get completely intoxicated and Ichigo was sure he was way over the limit

"Ya can't tell me what ta say...that's cheatin'!" Grimmjow growled, his cheeks flushed with heat

"JUS' SAY IT! SAY TRUTH!" Ichigo yelled back

'ALRIGHT!...Truth"

The ginger smiled triumphantly

" Theoretically speaking If I said to you I wanna threesome...I wanna watch you fuck another guy while he...ya know...sucks me off...who would you want as the other guy...Renji or Ulquiorra?" Ichigo asked

Grimmjow cocked his eyebrow in confusion and just looked at the ginger like he had lost his fucking mind

"...Hang on just a fucking second there...why do I 'ave to chose between Renji and Ulquiorra fo'? Grimmjow asked

"Well becauuuse, we know Renji would do it...probably...likely...maybe and Ulquiorra...well let's just call it a new form of gettin' revenge..." Ichigo replied

Grimmjow placed his hand under his chin and rubbed it back and forth deep in thought

"An' I 'ave ta choose between Renji and Ulquiorra?" Grimmjow asked again

The ginger nodded his head

"So in this theoretical situation...regardless of who I would choose you theoretically speakin' wouldn't get mad at me or got off 'bout me cheatin' an' all that?" Grimmjow asked

"Theoretically? Nope as long as I am there gettin' some too and as long as ya don't go fallin' in love with anyone else an' you still love me for gettin' off on another guy, then no I will not get mad at ya" Ichigo replied trying to sound as straight forward as possible

"Are ya kiddin'? I think it be pretty hot ta see that...ya forgettin' it aint exactly that often I get ta watch you cum, when I can see ya whole body...I dunno Ichigo...theoretically speakin' this is a hard decision ta make..."

Ichigo leaned into Grimmjow and placed his hand on his lovers stiff cock that was covered by a pair of flannelette pajamas

"Com'on Grimmjow, choose, would ya rather..."

Ichigo cleared his throat

'Grimmjow, it feel's like your tearing me half, you know I'm still a virgin" Ichigo said copying Ulquiorra's deep monotone voice

"Shut the fuck up you pathetic bastard and make my 'Berry cum" Ichigo continued switching to Grimmjow's voice

"I can't Grimmjow he's just too big for me...I'm only scrawny and have no muscles or any sense of what pleasure feels like, you should fuck Renji instead he is big and he get's fucked by Byakuya every now and then he probably gives head too...he know how to please a man...I'm pathetic and useless chose Renji over me" Ichigo continued

Grimmjow started to laugh Ichigo smiled at the fact he had made the azure haired man laugh

"Renji or Ulquiorra?"

'Well after your very convincin' argument...I gotta go with Renji'

The ginger nodded his head, seemingly pleased with his husbands answer

'This was theoretical wasn' it?" Grimmjow asked

"Oh yeah...completely theoretical..." Ichigo replied

Grimmjow smiled, he always knew there was a kinky streak in his ginger but he had no idea it ran that deep.


	134. Renji Finds Out

Ichigo was sitting at his desk, he was supposed to be studying but he couldn't concentrate, he was bored and with Grimmjow working he couldn't even occupy himself by molesting the older male. So when he heard the knock at the door, he couldn't help but become excited. He quickly left the chair and rushed to answer the door. As he swung it open he couldn't but blush to see it was Renji.

The conversation he had with Grimmjow while he was pissed was all still very clear, apparently he hadn't been as drunk as he thought he was so seeing the red head only replayed what exactly was said.

"Why are you blushing for? you sick or something?" Renji asked as he walked into the house

'Yeah...pretty damn sick" Ichigo replied

"I kinda got bored just hanging around, you want to get a beer or somethin'?"

The ginger shook his head, he was never drinking again after last night. He had no idea where the thought even came from but now it was out in the open he was sure that Grimmjow would be thinking the same thing he was...He was positive, as much as he tried convincing himself otherwise, that it was some suppressed sexual fantasy he had.

"I got drunk last night...I really don't want to drink again" Ichigo finally said

"And ya didn't even call, some friend you are...so did anything interesting happen?"

"WHAT THE HELL? DON'T BE SO NOSEY RENJI!" The ginger yelled

"Alright calm the hell down, It was just a question. You don't need to over react or anything"

Ichigo sat down next to the red head on the couch. He wanted to say something but he really couldn't. What the hell was his closest friend going to think if the ginger told him that he had fantasies about him being taken by Grimmjow while he pleasured Ichigo orally. The younger male was sure that the red head would over react and especially since he had a boyfriend and all.

"...Renji..." the name slipped from Ichigo's lips without even trying

"What?'

The chocolate brown orbs connected with the red wine ones, he really didn't want to say it but he could already feel the words trying to escape.

"...Do you...do you have any fantasies...I mean in the way of sex?" The ginger asked

"Sure, doesn't everyone?'

Ichigo shrugged his shoulders. He turned his gaze away from the attractive red head and rested back into the couch

"...Is Grimmjow wanting to do somethin' weird again with you?"

"No, more like the other way around"

Ichigo was sure he felt his heart stop he was so used to being comfortable around the Shinigami and just having a conversation that he didn't even hear the words he spoke until after he said them.

"Seriously? Wow, I bet the cat is lapping that up" Renji replied

Ichigo sighed, he had already started the topic so he may as well finish it

"Actually...I don't know how he feels about it. We talked last night but he left for work before I woke up this morning, truthfully I don't even know if he remembers what I had said...and the worst part is I think it would slightly aggravate me if he doesn't remember...even though it's really...weird and said while I was drunk" Ichigo said with hesitation

"Well maybe it's not as bad as you think it is? I know some people are into some pretty weird stuff but surely it can't be anything too bad, right?' Renji asked

Ichigo remained silent, of course it was as bad as he thought it was, yes Renji was good looking and yes the ginger silently admitted to himself that he had to adjust his pants a couple of times whenever they trained and he got to see just how strong the red head was but he was in love with Grimmjow, he was MARRIED to Grimmjow, he promised he would always love him and never hurt him and yet the thought...the thought of the three of them tangled in a sticky heat...it was pretty damn hot.

"...You're gonna freak out if I tell ya" Ichigo said with confidence, he didn't even hear the front door open

"We were talkin' about who we would have if we were gonna have a theoretical threesome" Grimmjow said with a smile as he walked into the the living room

The larger male ambled over to Ichigo and placed a kiss on his forehead before disappearing into the kitchen

"Well a threesome ain't that bad Ichigo, that stuff is kinda classed as normal these days...most people have done it" Renji said as he ran his hand through his hair in relief

Ichigo looked at the red head in surprise, he wondered how on earth the tattooed Soul Reaper would know such a thing

"So you've done it?" He asked on a whim

"Twice actually...this may come as a surprise but Byakuya can be rather...open minded when it comes to sex, it's probably the reason why he is such an asshole to everyone because he uses up all his excitement in the bedroom. They can be pretty cool, when you're with someone who likes that kinda stuff and you consent to it and all without losing the plot and become angry about it they are exciting and fun, but they can also cause trouble, I mean you could be cool with the idea but when it comes to happenin' you could back out and think that ya other half doesn't love you anymore because they wanna fuck someone else but only insecure people think like that, it's really no big deal Ichigo"

The ginger couldn't honestly believe that Renji had done those things and the fact he was wise, he always assumed the guy's brain power was in his pants not his head so it was quite the shock to hear the red head say something intelligent that wasn't an order or a suggestion.

"Ah...just outta curiosity, this hypothetical threesome you two conjured up...who was the third person?" The red head asked looking at the ginger

Grimmjow walked back into the living room and flopped on the single chair and immediately connected his eyes with Ichigo which were very obviously telling him "don't say a word". The azure haired man smiled

"You" he suddenly replied

He watched Ichigo's face turn a brighter red then Renji's hair. He was gonna be in trouble for it but he loved the embarrassed look on Ichigo's face.

'Seriously?" Renji asked the sapphire eyed man

"Yeah... I mean your Berry's best friend, your the closest thing to a friend I got, makes sense to mean...oh but remember...it's hypothetical" Grimmjow smiled almost devilishly


	135. Ask And You Shall Recieve

_For Tsumi Tsukiko_ sorry for the wait darl, but as requested here's a few more chapters for you

Ichigo couldn't sleep he had been tossing and turning all night and finally settled on his side with his back facing Grimmjow, not exactly always the best position given the larger man's amorous behavior often made apparent while he slept. The ginger was left with his own thoughts of the last week. He hadn't spoken to Renji since he had gone over and the Ex Sexta opened his big mouth and told the red headed Shinigami about their threesome conversation. The ginger had even forced Grimmjow to tell Urahara that he was unwell just to avoid training with the tattooed Soul Reaper.

"It's alright you know" Ichigo heard Grimmjow say as he spooned the smaller male

"You didn't have to tell him you could have just said someone else's name instead" Ichigo replied calmly

"I know, but I told him the truth for a reason"

Ichigo furrowed his brows and placed his hand over his husbands. He could feel the sapphire eyed man's lips connect with the bck of his neck

"It doesn't mean I don't love you anymore" Ichigo said softly

"I know"

'And it doesn't mean that I am dissatisfied with our sex life'

"I know"

" And it doesn't mean I'm bored with our life together"

"Ichigo...I know. It's alright Berry I am not mad and I am not at anytime thinking the worst about it"

Ichigo rolled slightly and connected his chocolate orbs with the sapphires

"I love you so much that it hurts" He said softly

"I know you do and I love you just the same, which is why I want you to be honest with me...Is being with Renji what you want? and only say no if you really mean no" Grimmjow asked still holding the ginger tightly

"I don't want a relationship with him, it's just sex"

"Then if that's what you want, I'll give it to you"

Ichigo looked into his lovers eyes with seriousness in his coffee brown eyes

"Grimmjow are you serious?"

He felt the azure haired man nod

"I said right from the beginning I would do anything to make you happy Berry. I owe you for everything you did for me. If this is something you truly want and if it's something that will make you happy, I will make it happen"

Ichigo smiled and let out a soft laugh

"That sounds pretty pervy Grimmjow. What are you gonna do if he says no?...drug him?"

"Please, Ichigo, when have you ever known someone to say no to me?"

"You are rather persuasive and charming"

"You leave Renji to me baby, you'll get your threesome"


	136. Realization

Grimmjow yawned loudly and dramatically as he stood in front of the kettle waiting for it to boil. Ichigo just shook his head, the azure haired male was ridiculous.

"I wonder how the person that founded coffee came about it..." Grimmjow said as he examined the jar of coffee granules

Ichigo smiled widely, it was such a strange thing to say.

"Grimmjow that's kinda like answering questions like how do cats and dogs know they are supposed to hate each other and what was the very first song to ever exist was called"

The azure haired man placed down the jar of coffee and turned to Ichigo

"...I wonder what happened when man found out they could get erections over another guy...They probably saw some hot guy and got hard, looked down and died of a heart attack...Could you imagine the shock?"

Ichigo wanted to ignore his lover but Grimmjow's statement struck up a curiosity.

"Well how did you feel when you first got turned on by another guy?" Ichigo asked

"The first guy that turned me on was you...and I was cool with that, although...I don't know why you took so long to notice I liked you" Grimmjow asked

"WHAT? It's not like you made it obvious or anythin!" The ginger yelled loudly

"What do you mean I didn't make it obvious? When we were fighting...you seriously didn't feel me poking you?" Grimmjow asked

Ichigo paused and tried to think back to the time where Grimmjow was an Espada

"...Well yeah but that was your sword"

Grimmjow smiled widely and walked up to the ginger holding a cup of coffee, he leaned into Ichigo's ear

"...Don't be so sure" the azure haired male replied and walked away

Ichigo was left dumbfounded and completely shocked, Grimmjow really was a dirty pervert.


	137. The Truth Is Revealed

_To the Guest that left me this review- I seem to be rather behind everyone elses review but im getting there :P these stories really brighten my day...its rare i read something that can make me actually laugh out loud. But its more than humour, theres something about these stories that makes me happy. The prospect of overcoming past obstacles, finding love in places you never dreamt of, the sweetness and happiness of a simple life...it gives me hope. I can only thank you from the bottom of my heart for once again restoring hope to my life :') i dont know you from Adam, but just know if I ever did meet you - you'd be getting the biggest of hugs for bringing back what I've lost. Please continue these stories, I implore you :) And once again, thank you :) love and peace :D xx- You have no idea how happy you made me and bought a tear to my eye lol. Thank you so much mysterious Guest, You made my day lots of love to you K. Quinn_

Ichigo could feel the heat stream across his cheeks, his teeth were gritted and his hands tangled in with the silken strands. He wasn't sure why Grimmjow had made such a suggestion but the azure haired male wouldn't let up until Ichigo accepted it. The ginger felt a throaty moan escape his lips, he had felt pleasure before...plenty times before, he was in love with a crazy sex manic ex Espada so it was only natural that the ginger would have experienced many different kinds of pleasure but this...this felt so different and Ichigo really couldn't understand why. He opened his eyes and looked across the room and connected his eyes with the sapphire ones that were staring at him. The soft smile on Grimmjow's face while he pleasured himself was that of complete euphoria, as if he was witnessing the most beautiful and exciting thing ever.

"Talk to me Berry, is it good?" Grimmjow suddenly purred in a deep seductive voice

His husbands voice resonated deep inside his body, making the pleasure just that little more intense.

"...It's good Kitty...so fucking good" Ichigo said quietly trying to hold in any further wails of pleasure from escaping

He watched Grimmjow remove himself from off the floor, his large tanned and muscular body was completely void of clothing. The larger male ambled over to the ginger and proceeded to sit behind him on the bed. He looked over Ichigo's shoulder, the ginger was seated on the edge of the mattress and kneeling down in front of him, with his head in the smaller males lap was Renji.

Grimmjow rested his lips against Ichigo's ear

"I told you he wouldn't say no...I will always give you what you want...So Berry? What do you want me to do?" Grimmjow breathed out quietly into his lovers ear

Ichigo could feel his heart pounding at the words that were whispered. Grimmjow could be so damn sexy sometimes and the thoughts that he had in his head made him all that more desirable, he was not only completely kinky but what ever Ichigo desired, what ever he wanted Grimmjow would climb mountains just to get it. He wasn't sure what Grimmjow had said to Renji to get him to agree to participate in the ginger's fantasy but in that moment he didn't care if Grimmjow had said something completely embarrassing because he was in the beginnings of having the two men he loved together in the same room in a lustful situation and that in it's own right was possibly the most incredible thing that Ichigo was going to experience. He had a sudden thought, something he was sure he wanted more then a threesome

"...I've changed my mind...I don't want the threesome, I wanna watch you two...I wanna watch Renji cum because of you, that's what I want" The ginger said slightly turning his head to meet Grimmjow's eyes

'...I'm ok with it if you are" Grimmjow said to the red headed male

"If it's what Ichigo wants...then I'm ok with it"

He felt like a completely different person, he understood completely why Grimmjow was not so closed minded about things, there was nothing quite like the situation Ichigo was in and the fact that the azure haired male was so understanding and didn't have even a tiny bit of jealousy running through his veins made Ichigo realize that Grimmjow was the better man. He had become envious over his husband just talking to Ulquiorra and yet he was getting pleasured by another man while the azure haired Ex Sexta watched and he was cool and calm about it, he wanted to be able to be carefree about it, he wanted Grimmjow and Renji to help him let go.

He gently tugged on the scarlet silken strands and encouraged the Shinigami to pull his mouth away from his throbbing and taut member. Renji complied and looked up at into the gingers dark brown eyes while he wiped the excess of saliva from off his lips with his naked arm.

"Get on the bed Renji" Ichigo demanded gently

'You're kinda bossy when it comes to sex ya know" Renji replied as he pulled himself from off the floor and climbed onto the bed and sat down next to the ginger

'You should consider yourself lucky that Grimmjow isn't calling the shot's..." Ichigo replied

'Hey I ain't that bad" Grimmjow quickly retorted

The ginger smiled, he could feel Grimmjow move and made his way into the bathroom

"You realize that you have two men wrapped around your finger right?" Renji asked the ginger

"It's kinda an ego boost knowing that I can command you two to do something for me and you're both willing to do it...I know Grimmjow does it because he loves me and I honestly don't think there is anything in this world he wouldn't do for me...but why are you willing to do this for me?" Ichigo asked the tattooed Shinigami

"Because you and I both know that if things were different it would be you and I that were together. We just fell in love with other people but we've always had that bond between us...we were probably always meant to be together...I know you love me, even if it's just a little and I think you know that I love you and somehow...no matter what the request...I'll always be here for you"


	138. I Know Now What I Really Want

'Is everything alright Berry?" Grimmjow asked as he laid beside the smaller male without touching him

'Yeah...it's fine" Ichigo uttered

He was lying, everything wasn't fine. He felt like a fool, like an idiot who just couldn't leave things the way they were. He should have never got drunk with Grimmjow and spoke about the lustful thoughts in his head, and even though he enjoyed it thoroughly he should have never told Grimmjow and Renji to have sex while he watched, he felt like angry, sad, frustrated and annoyed and it was all because of what that asshole red haired Shinigami had said. It had been three days since the incident and yet Ichigo couldn't shake what was said, he couldn't believe it...he had the love of someone who would do anything for him, the love of someone that was always there and what was hurtful was that Grimmjow wasn't the only one who loved him in such away, he felt dirty and ashamed of himself.

"Don't lie to me" Grimmjow growled almost angrily

The ginger's eyes widened and he turned over. He hated it that the azure haired male knew him so damn well, he hated that to Grimmjow, Ichigo was a pane of glass that he could see right through.

"He was right you know...if things were different you would have been with him...and I think that's what you want now, I was just a time filler wasn't I?...someone to have while you realized your feelings and since that you night you finally know don't you? you know that you are supposed to be with him and not me"

Ichigo sat up and looked down at Grimmjow

"JUST SHUT UP! JUST SHUT THE HELL UP GRIMMJOW! I DON'T WANNA HEAR IT!" Ichigo yelled

He turned his attention away from the larger male and placed his face into his hands and let out a loud scream, he could feel his heart pounded hard and the tears that formed in his eyes leaked down his face. He was in pain, not just emotionally but physically he felt like his heart had been shattered into a million pieces, he could feel that inner Hollow inside of him begin to form. He felt strong hands on his shoulders pull him down onto the mattress and he then the weight of Grimmjow straddling his hips while he pinned the ginger's shoulders to the bed

"DON'T TELL ME TO SHUT UP!, I DID THIS FOR YOU, I FUCKED HIM FOR YOU SO DON'T SIT THERE IN YOUR OWN SELF PITY, MAN THE FUCK UP! I DON'T CARE WHAT HE SAID TO YOU, I DON'T CARE IF HE LOVES YOU BUT YOU AIN'T LEAVIN' ME FOR SOMEONE ELSE!"

Grimmjow yelled loudly. Ichigo could see the fear and the anger burning in the sapphire orbs. The pain that shot through his body was like several bolts of lightening shocking him over and over

"GET OFF OF ME!" Ichigo yelled at the man above him

The hold Grimmjow hand on him was tight and quite forceful, even though the larger man had no powers he was still incredibly strong and Ichigo knew that if things got worse he would become what he despised the most, he would become his Hollowified form.

"...YOU BELONG TO ME ICHIGO. YOU DO NOT BELONG TO ANYONE BUT ME! I WILL NOT LET ANYONE HAVE YOU...YOU ARE MINE, I'LL FIGHT FOR YOU IF I HAVE TO, I WONT LOSE YOU TO ANYONE!"

Ichigo felt the pain intensify in his heart, it wasn't anger that was in Grimmjow's eyes, it was sadness. The larger male was completely heart broken and it had been Ichigo's fault.

"I love you...I FUCKING LOVE YOU! DON'T LEAVE ME!"

He could feel the tears drip onto his face, the only tears that Grimmjow had ever shed were trickling from his eyes and landing on Ichigo's cheeks. As he watched Grimmjow cry he could feel the Hollow subsiding, using every bit of human strength he had he pushed against Grimmjow's hands and sat up before wrapping his arms around the larger male

"It's all my fault Grimmjow...it's all my fault and I am sorry. It was a mistake...it will never happen again, I swear. I wont ever leave you I love you...I know that you can't believe me right now but I know that I don't want to be with anyone else but you. Yes I do love Renji and I know he loves me but no one will ever love you as much as I do and no one will ever love me as much as you do...I would never choose anyone over you...don't be sad Kitty...Please...forgive me"

"...You weren't going to leave me?" Grimmjow whispered

Ichigo shook his head and pulled away slightly. He pressed his lips to Grimmjow's cheek and kissed away the tears.

"No...Grimmjow, whether everyone else see's it, I don't. I don't think Renji and I were ever supposed to be together, I believe that we are supposed to have a relationship like brothers, that is how I see it...I was always supposed to be with you...it's always been you Grimmjow, no matter what anyone else thinks...You are the one for me and that will always be the truth"

Grimmjow smashed his lips against the gingers and kissed him passionately. For the first time ever Ichigo had actually felt completely at peace. He knew exactly what he wanted and what he wanted was to be with Grimmjow, there was no one else for him.


	139. Leather Pants

Ichigo woke in a rather mischievous mood. Grimmjow had played a lot of tricks on him over the years he had been with him and it was time for him to get some revenge on the large man.

'What do you mean clothes shopping? I have clothes, I don't need anymore" Grimmjow complained as he looked at the ginger

"Grimmjow, you own a pair of jeans, three shirts and a leather jacket...You need clothes. On laundry day you end up lounging around weraing nothing and it's perverted you need clothes" Ichigo argued

"HEY! I DON'T EVER RECALL YOU COMPLAINING ABOUT ME WEARING NOTHING, YOUR THE PERVERT! YOU'RE THE ONE WHO CAN'T KEEP YOUR HANDS OFF OF ME ON LAUNDRY DAY!"

Ichigo gritted his teeth and growled loudly

"STOP BEING SO DAMN STUBBORN, WE ARE GETTING YOU SOME CLOTHES AND THAT'S THE END OF IT!"

Grimmjow sighed and then pouted, he knew he really didn't have much choice in the matter especially if he wanted sex that night he would have to do as he was told.

They stood in the clothing store and while Grimmjow was in the changing room, Ichigo smiled devilishly. He walked over to the women's clothing section and picked up a pair of leather pants. He laughed quietly too himself and began to walk to the change room. He flung the leather pants over the door

'Why don't you try these on, I bet they will really suit you" He said trying not to laugh

"Fine, whatever"

He watched as Grimmjow's hand pulled the pants over the door. He could hardly contain his laughter as he heard Grimmjow struggle to get the pants on.

_That idiot! he is gonna look so stupid wearing women's pants and he doesn't even suspect a thing_ Ichigo said silently

He watched the door open and the moment he saw his husband wearing the tight leather pants he busted out in hysterical laughter, however it was quickly muted by the sound of the women serving at the counter

"SO SEXY!" One woman said

Ichigo looked at the women staring at HIS lover as if they had been star struck

"He is so hot!" the other woman replied

Ichigo's face boiled red and he shoved Grimmjow back into the change room

"GET THEM OFF NOW YOU IDIOT! YOU'RE NOT WEARING THEM IN FRONT OF OTHER PEOPLE!"

The women snickered loudly at the jealous ginger, he was going to have to come up with a better plan that didn't leave him looking like an idiot instead


	140. What Was Once, Will Always Be

Ichigo's skin had been crawling over the last few days. Even though Grimmjow had been working hard he knew that the blue haired male was conjuring up some sort of plan. He just knew it, only he had no idea what it was exactly that his lover was planning. Grimmjow got a certain gleam in his eyes when his brain was thinking up some sort of plan and the ginger could only imagine it was wither going to involve some kind of prank or he was going to spend the night being sexually molested by the larger male.

"I know you are up to something Grimmjow Jeagerjaquez, but what exactly are you planning?" Ichigo said quietly to himself as he sat in thought.

He got up and made his way into the bedroom, if he was right and his man was planning something then there had to be some kind of evidence of his evil most likely amorous plot. He made his way over to Grimmjow's bed side cupboard and opened up the draw he began to go through everything that was in there. He flipped through papers and photographs but nothing out of the ordinary had stuck out to him. He sighed and forcefully shoved the draw back into place. It pissed him off that he wasn't always able to figure out what Grimmjow was up to.

It had been hours of searching and the ginger had come up with nothing. He growled and flopped back into the couch, aggrevated his ran his hand through the ginger strands and then gently pulled

'That idiot...he pisses me off sometimes"

His thought was interrupted by the front door being unlocked and opened. He waited for Grimmjow to step in and act out his plan. He watched silently as Grimmjow entered the house, closed the door behind him, hung up his jacket and began to make his way to the ginger. There was no way in hell Ichigo was just gonna lie down and let that man have his way with him.

'Hey 'Berry baby, how was your day? do anything exciting?" Grimmjow asked casually as he made his way into the kitchen

"...No of course not!" Ichigo barked

He folded his arms over his chest and pouted, he was sure at any moment his lover was going to go up to him and sexually harass him.

"Oh shit...Berry, there's some paper work in my jacket pocket I gotta fill out for work can you grab it for me?" Grimmjow asked

Ichigo sighed loudly again and got up to get the paperwork. He thrusted his hand into the pocket and pulled out a folded piece of paper and began to unfold it

"I'm not your damn maid ya know Grimmjow, next you'll be askin' me to fill it ou-"

He paused as he looked down at the piece of paper and felt his cheeks flush

_Gotcha baby, I bet you were expecting somethin' else huh?...I love you, always have, always will...you're my everythin'_

Ichigo smiled and shook his head

'So this was your plan all along huh?" Ichigo asked the azure haired male as he entered the kitchen.

Grimmjow smiled at him sweetly and ambled over to his lover and took him into his arms

"No that's just me butterin' you up so you'll let me make love to you tonight" Grimmjow replied

"...Why am I not surprised by that?" Ichigo asked

'Once a pervert, always a pervert"


	141. Not So Holy

"Ichigo!, Ichigo!, Ichigo!" Grimmjow yelled repeatably from the bathroom the ginger tried to ignore it since he was studying but it was almost impossible. He sighed and frowned, that azure haired male could be so damn impossible sometimes. He left his chair and made his way to the bathroom

"What is it now? another big scary spider...or maybe there is a dog running wild in here" Ichigo replied sarcastically and flustered

"THAT'S NOT FUNNY ASSHOLE! I'll have you know this is something of dramatic proportions" Grimmjow barked back

Ichigo sighed again and ran his finger through his hair.

"Alright Grimmjow what's the matter?" He asked calmly

The azure haired male leaned into to Ichigo's ear and whispered. After Grimmjow had finished telling him what he needed to he pulled away and looked at the man curiously

"...WHAT THE HELL IS SO DAMN DRAMATIC ABOUT YOU HAVING A GREY HAIR? YOU ARE GETTING OLD YA KNOW...IDIOT" He yelled

"Because it's not on my head! I HAVE A GREY PUBIC HAIR! ICHIGO...WHAT IF IT SPREADS, WHAT IF IT'S LIKE A VIRAL INFECTION AND JUST TAKES OVER MY BODY...WHAT IF YOU NEVER WANNA SLEEP WITH ME AGAIN BECAUSE I'M OLD...OH MY GOD MY LIFE IS OVER! I MAY AS WELL PACK MY BAGS AND GO TO THE NUNNERY NOW AND LIVE LIFE OF A BORN AGAIN VIRGIN! " Grimmjow complained loudly

Ichigo laughed

"You in a nunnery? don't make me laugh, you'd burst into flames as soon as you step foot on the premises"


	142. The Pickle, The Cucumber and The Penis

Grimmjow placed his hand over Ichigo's forehead, it had been a few days since his last training session and since then every few minutes the ginger could be coughing or sneezing and barely had enough energy to get out of bed.

"I could make ya some soup or somethin'?" Grimmjow said

"Yeah right and risk it ending up being some kind of witches brew...no thanks" Ichigo replied, his voice somewhat broken and his nose stuffed

"I could give ya a foot massage"

"Pfft yeah right, your foot massage means five minutes on my feet and an hour on the rest of my body, more specifically my cock"

Grimmjow sighed, he didn't know how to deal with Ichigo having a cold the ginger hardly ever got sick and every suggestion he had was shut down... and with good reason.

'I know something that might cheer you up" Grimmjow finally said after some thought

"What is it?"

"A pickle a cucumber and a penis are talking about how much they hate life. The pickle says 'when I get big hard and juicy I will end up being eaten by a pregnant woman with weird cravings', the cucumber turns around and says 'well when I get big hard and juicy I'll end up being chopped up and put in a salad' the penis says 'well that's nothing when I get big hard and juicy I get a rubber tarp put over my head, shoved inside a dark hole and have my head banged against a wall until I throw up'

Ichigo laughed and shook his head. Grimmjow may not have been able to cook and he may not have been able to keep his hands to himself but at least he always made Ichigo feel better.

"...Idiot" the ginger mumbled with a smile still on his face


	143. Kids These Days

Grimmjow frowned as he looked down at his phone. He wasn't used to getting any kind of text message in fact he only had the damn thing for work, he couldn't send a text message in any time less then three minutes and that was only a couple of words, he really hated the thing and he hated it when his work mates would send him a text he didn't understand

"Berry, decifer this for me will you" Grimmjow handed the phone to Ichigo

He quickly looked at the screen

'It says going to the bar at 8 do you wanna join us"

Grimmjow furrowed his brows and picked up the phone again

_gng 2 the bar 2 8 d.u wanna jn us_

"How the hell does that equal what you just said...can you send back aren't you working tonight? and in english...not that weird text bullshit"

Ichigo sighed and quickly sent the text message, seconds later his phone went off again and he picked it up

"WHAT THE HELL! Baby what does IDK mean?"

"I don't know" Ichigo replied

"See! I am not the only one who can't work this shit out"

Ichigo laughed as Grimmjow walked away, he was so completely oblivious sometimes


	144. He Loves You, Yeah, Yeah, Yeah

Ichigo found it strange in the beginning that his blue haired lover had quite often red Cosmo magazines but over time he had grown quite used to it and actually on more than one occasion, while in the bathroom and needing something to read he had learned a few tricks regarding sex that actually worked out pretty well for him. He couldn't help but gaze back at the magazine that was sitting on the table, he was supposed to be studying but his eyes kept looking at the large bold curly font that read "How to tell if he really loves you" Ichigo knew Grimmjow loved him, he did everything for him, made sure he knew just how much he was wanted and cared about and he always tried to make the ginger happy. Ichigo growled at the lack of willpower and picked up the magazine and he flipped through the pages until he came to the article. He scanned it over with his chocolate eyes

"He remembers what you say' Ichigo read out loud

_Of course Grimmjow remembers everything I say other wise he might end up missing out on an opportunity for some fun and it was great ammunition when we fight_

"He treats you like a lady...'

_Well he does open doors for me and threatens to beat anyone up who is rude to me...and even when we argue he is always worried about hurting me in anyway'_

"He sacrifices his happiness"

_If it means I would be happy then he would give up anything for me_

"After a fight he wants to make up with you as much as you want to make up with him"

_Always_

'He talks to you a lot"

_Are you kidding? the hard part is getting him to shut up_

"He loves spending time with you"

_Well he works to make us a good home but whenever he walks through that door he always kisses me and he makes sure he spends every moment when he is home with me. _

Ichigo smiled at the last thing that was mentioned

"He makes a lot of effort to get to know your friends and family"

_He goes to the absolute distance to do so, he asks questions and listens to stories...he even tolerates my asshole father and he loves my sisters_

'OH MY GOD HE REALLY DOES LOVE ME" Ichigo said loudly

He felt the flutter in his heart and the warmth in his cheeks, it was like falling in love all over again

"He really is the best thing to ever happen to me"


	145. Dating Advice Fail

"Berry" Grimmjow said out of the blue

He had been so quiet watching television while Ichigo looked over an example of an exam paper that the sudden deep voice made him jump. He collected himself back together

"Mmm?" He hummed loudly so that Grimmjow would actually hear him

"Do you think it's stupid if someone asked me for dating advice?" Grimmjow asked

Ichigo cocked his eyebrow, of course it was stupid asking Grimmjow for dating advice, he couldn't help but wonder what kind of idiot would ask a man who was married to another man, who had the sex drive of a horny teenager, who told sex jokes to break the ice and who, one their first date, told Ichigo that he had the nicest ass he had ever seen...Grimmjow was not the type of person anyone should ask for any advice

"Why? did someone ask you for some?" Ichigo asked, he didn't want to sound nasty

"Yeah, a guy at work. He's met this woman and he really likes her, he asked her out on a date and he asked me what he should do for the date" Grimmjow replied

Ichigo felt his muscle's twitch. What on earth possessed this man to ask Grimmjow that! he prayed that the azure haired male had enough common sense to tell the guy to ask someone else.

"...What did you say?' Ichigo asked hesitantly

"I said I don't know"

Ichigo breathed a sigh of relief

"I told him I wouldn't have a clue what to do with a woman on a first date cause I'm married to and have sex with another guy...and men and women aren't the same"

Ichigo felt his face turn bright red, he knew no good could have come out of someone asking Grimmjow for dating advice


	146. Until The Time Is Through

Grimmjow pressed his lips to Ichigo's and kissed him softly. He grinned as he pulled away from the ginger

"Mmm...and what was that for?" Ichigo asked with a smile

His chocolate eyes stay connected with the sapphires as they held each other tightly

"Sometimes when I'm at work and I am bored I let my mind wonder and I never realized how lucky I really am. We met under some crazy circumstances and I never would have thought that dying that would lead to me having the one person that had ever mattered to me. I wish I could marry you all over again" Grimmjow replied

Ichigo smiled and surged his lips to the larger males again. It was amazing how sweet the azure haired man was.

"You're a real sweetheart sometimes Grimmjow Jeagerjaquez" Ichigo replied

Grimmjow smiled and cupped his hands over the gingers cheeks

'Promise you wont tell anyone?" He asked

"I swear, I wont tell anyone. Besides I would never want anyone to know that, I don't want to share you"

"I don't want to belong to anyone else but you Berry"

Ichigo wrapped his arms tightly around his large lover and kissed him deeply again. Grimmjow made his heart flutter, everyday he fell more in love with the Ex-Espada and he intended on falling more in love with him for the rest of his life


	147. Sweet Like Chocolate

_Thank you guys for your recent reviews you guys are too sweet! lots of hugs and kisses to you xx_

Ichigo took a deep breath, the day had finally come for his exams for university and he couldn't help but be somewhat nervous. He had fought much more difficult things then exams, for God sakes he more or less had to save Karakura town and yet this was making him more shaky then anything he had faced before

"I don't know about this Grimmjow, what if I fuck it up? what if I haven't been studying hard enough?" Ichigo asked as Grimmjow pulled on the shirt over the ginger's head

He had been so damn nervous he couldn't even get dressed so his lover had offered to help and surprisingly he had without trying to get all touchy feely with the orange haired younger male

"Are ya kidding kid? You've been studying hard, even when I have distracted you. You are going to do great, I know you will. You're a smart guy and you have worked hard for this, let me see some of the determination" Grimmjow replied

His chocolate brown eyes connected with sapphire ones before him. He could see that his man had faith in him and was being honest with his statement

"You're right, I'll be ok" Ichigo replied

"I'll tell ya what, you go there and you do that exam and tonight when you get home I'll have a surprise waiting for you, nothing perverted, trust me. Now go do what you usually do, go kick some ass" Grimmjow replied

Ichigo smiled and pressed his lips to Grimmjow's before leaving the house.

Hours had passed and after the stress of the exam he was feeling tired and run down. He had thought he had done quite well but with the amount of stress he had put himself through he was feeling sore and really needed to relax. He opened the door and smiled when he could see all the lights up but a trail of lit candles leading from the front entrance and into the bathroom. He followed the trail and walked into the bathroom to see the room was lit up by more candles, the bath was filled with bubbles and hot water, the scent of lavender was in the air and Grimmjow was lightening one last scented candle as Ichigo walked into the room. The large male turned around and looked at his lover

"I thought you might have been a bit stressed out so I ran you a hot bath"

Ichigo approached the larger male and pressed his lips to Grimmjow's a kissed him. He had been so sweet to him lately, he felt incredibly lucky to have someone like him.

"So have your bath, I have dinner ready...don't worry I didn't cook, there's desert and then after wards we can lay on the couch and I got a few of your favorite movies that we can watch together and then tonight I will give you a nice long massage with no ulterior motives"

"Why are doing this for me?" Ichigo asked with a smile

"Because I never want to see you stressed or upset, I promised I'd take care of you and I intend of keeping that promise. I love you Berry, I'd probably die if I ever couldn't make you happy" Grimmjow replied


	148. Picture Book

Ichigo walked past the living room, paused and started walking backwards. He looked at Grimmjow who was curled up on the couch, his face in a book and his cheeks blushing bright red. It was amazing that Grimmjow read in the first place but to see him, the man who had no shame, blushing was quite the sight to see

"What are you reading?" Ichigo suddenly blurted out

Startling the blue haired male he suddenly closed the book and thrusted it behind his head and looked at Ichigo

"NOTHING! I wasn't reading anything, I tell ya all this stress has made you delusional Ichigo" Grimmjow remarked in a somewhat panicky voice

"DON'T YOU LIE TO ME GRIMMJOW JEAGERJAQUEZ, NOW GIVE ME THAT BOOK!" The ginger growled loudly

Grimmjow grabbed the book and suddenly jumped off the couch and moved away so that Ichigo couldn't see it. Every time the ginger moved to get closer Grimmjow went in the opposite direction

"GRIMMJOW! DON'T BE SUCH A JACKASS LET ME SEE WHAT YOU'RE READING"

"I'm not reading anything I'm standing here looking at you" he replied cheekily

"You're not funny, just tell me what you're reading, don't make me pry it from your cold dead hands" Ichigo replied with a smile

His comment made Grimmjow laugh, Ichigo smiled and using flash step he quickly moved to the back of Grimmjow and stole the book from his grasp

"HEY THAT'S NOT FAIR! THAT'S FUCKING CHEATING!" Grimmjow yelled

Ichigo smiled again widely and then looked down at the book before bursting out in laughter

"You're reading a boy's love novel, what's the matter Grimmjow, running out of idea's you gotta take tips from a gay manga book?"

Grimmjow walked over to Ichigo, smiled devilishly and picked up the ginger pulling him over his shoulder and began to make his way into the bedroom

"HEY! PUT ME DOWN YOU BIG IDIOT! WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?"

"Showing you I haven't run out of idea's" Grimmjow replied


	149. Nude and Rude

Ichigo stared at the azure haired male with curiosity. Grimmjow had never looked so confused in the time that the ginger had known him. He gazed at the picture on the wall with an eyebrow raised. Somehow, Ichigo wasn't exactly sure how, but they had ended up inside an art gallery to get some sort of art work for the bare walls at home.

"What the hell is this shit?" Grimmjow said loudly

Ichigo nudged the large male hard

"Grimmjow, be quiet I know they look like shit but don't embarrass them, they make a living from this you know, how would you like it if someone came to your jobs and told you that you were doing crap?" Ichigo asked

"I'd agree with them, I'm actually rather lazy" Grimmjow replied

Ichigo rolled his eyes and shook his head

"Never the less just keep it down ok, have some kind of decency" Ichigo replied

Grimmjow sighed and moved and found a still life painting he smile widely and looked around to talk to the ginger but noticed he was still looking at the first painting he was admiring.

'HEY ICHIGO, COME CHECK THIS NAKED DUDE OUT, THEY SHOULDA PAINTED IT ON A SMALLER CANVAS IT LOOKS LIKE THIS GUY HAS A PIN DI-"

Ichigo wrapped his hand around the azure haired males mouth

"Start walking NOW!" Ichigo growled into his husbands ear, he had never been so embarrassed in his life.


	150. Wounded

Ichigo's face flushed with a light pink luster. The sensation of Grimmjow licking his wounds was sending a euphoric shiver all over his body. The ginger had come home from training, it was his way of releasing stress but he had received a few wounds, never anything serious but once Grimmjow saw them he had the urge to clean them, and although not the most hygienic way it was almost natural for him to clean the wounds with his tongue.

"I wish you would be more careful" Grimmjow said as he lapped up the last of the thin line of blood

He raised his eyes and connected them with the chocolate brown orbs gazing at him.

"Aww and what's this my darlin' Berry, who would have thought that I could still make you blush like this" Grimmjow said

Ichigo opened his mouth to tell the azure haired man to shut up but his words were halted by a finger against his lips

"Shh don't say a word' the larger male purred

He removed his finger from his husbands lips and slowly moved his hands and gently pushed on Ichigo's shoulders so that the ginger's spine met the back of the couch. He danced his fingers downwards and pulled down the front of the obsidian Soul Reaper pants.

"...so tell me my sweet 'Berry...where else are you hurting? perhaps somewhere a little more...sensitive?"

"Grimm...jow..." Ichigo hummed

He laced his fingers in with the cobalt strands and his cheeks flushed a darker scarlet red as Grimmjow lowered his head. Regardless of the method Ichigo loved that Grimmjow was always there to lick his wounds clean and the added bonus wasn't too bad either.


	151. One Track Mind

Grimmjow couldn't help but smile as he watched his ginger pace back and forth. He had never seen Ichigo so nervous before and he had done a lot in the past that should have required nervousness.

'GOD DAMMIT WHY IS IT TAKING SO LONG" Ichigo said loudly, hoarseness circled his voice

"Berry it's not going to come any faster by you pacing back and forth like that" Grimmjow said as he watched the ginger walk back and forth

Ichigo paused and looked at the azure haired male with discontent it was soon interrupted by the sound of the door being knocked on. The younger male quickly left the spot and went to answer the door, he excitedly opened it and smiled when he saw the man holding the envelope

'Thanks" Ichigo said, grasped the letter and closed the door.

He looked at the name and the address on the front of it, this was it, the letter he had been waiting for. It had been two long weeks and finally the results were in his hands. He walked over to Grimmjow and looked up into his eyes.

"Well don't just stand there gawking at me open it then" The larger male said to the silent ginger

"...Will you do it?" Ichigo asked

Grimmjow cocked his eyebrow and grasped the envelope, he quickly but carefully tore it open and took out the letter and began to read it. Ichigo couldn't read a thing on the azure haired males face, he was so hard to tell what Grimmjow was thinking sometimes.

"Well I'm really glad you passed and all but I'm not too pleased that they didn't spell your last name right...You should get that fixed" Grimmjow replied

Ichigo's eyes widened and he smiled

"I passed?'

"You passed Berry" Grimmjow replied with a large grin

Ichigo wrapped his arms around the larger male and the ex Sexta hugged the ginger tightly.

"But really, you gotta tell them they got ya name wrong...If you're gonna be studyin' in a room full of other men then I want them to know that your taken, not not just taken but married...otherwise I will rock up there and sit with you to make sure nobody hits on you" Grimmjow replied

Ichigo smiled and placed his hand on the older males cheek

"Grimmjow trust me, the only man I am interested in is you...I love you Kitty"

'I love you too Berry...but you still need to tell them to change your name"


	152. The Age Gap

'Hey Ichigo?" Grimmjow asked as he stepped into the room to find the ginger looking over some paper work of some kind.

"Yeah?"

'Do you know how old I am?' Grimmjow asked curiously

The ginger looked at the larger male and cocked his eyebrow, in fact he didn't know how old Grimmjow was and by the way the azure haired male asked the question he was sure not even he knew how old he was.

'I haven't a clue...You'd have to be old enough to get grey hair" Ichigo replied

He watched his large lover pull a face of disgust, he hated the fact that he had to face the fact that not all the hair on his body was blue.

'So I guess I'm like...I dunno thirty or something like that?"

Ichigo sat in thought for a moment

"Yeah I guess so"

'That's kinda gross"

"What are you talking about?" The ginger asked with brows furrowed

"Well, I'm starting to get grey hair for no apparent reason you have a more stressful life then I do and yet you have none, in a year every single hair on me is probably going to be grey and your still not going to have a single one so I am going to look a lot older then you by then so people are gonna think I am some kind of sugar daddy or something but in actuality if you don't take into account I had a life before technically speaking I am only three years old so I'm gonna look like an old man but I'm only three years old in human years...I guess that makes you a bit of a dirty pervert then hey Ichigo"

The ginger shook his head, Grimmjow's logic was insane

'Shut up Grimmjow, you freaking idiot'


	153. Memories

Ichigo had been worried about Grimmjow a lot lately he seemed to be forgetting a lot of things. He hoped it was just a passing phase but he seemed to forget EVERYTHING of late.

The ginger watched as his large azure haired lover walked around the apartment with his eyebrows creased, looking confused. He hadn't said what he was looking for but whatever he was looking for it seemed to be aggrivating him quite severely. Ichigo knew in a time like that it as best to leave Grimmjow to continue looking without saying anything, he would wait til Grimmjow asked him for help. He sat and waited and continued to watch the older male pace back a forth, rechecking each of the rooms, finally Ichigo had enough he couldn't watch his man do another lap it was making his skin itch in annoyance

"Grimmjow? what are you looking for?" Ichigo asked finally in exasperation

"My mind, I seemed to have misplaced it recently" Grimmjow replied

Ichigo smiled at the large male, even if his memory was going to shit at least he still had his sense of humor


	154. Dance, Dance

Hi everyone I do apologize for not updating I have been working full time lately so I haven't really had the time to be able to write so I am so very sorry but I will keep updating as soon as I get a chance. Oh and thank you once again to every one that reviewed you have made me so freaking happy!

Ichigo couldn't help but burst out in uncontrollable laughter. He could feel his face glow red and he as sure he even peed a little too. He had been complaining to Grimmjow for the past week that they don't do much anymore and once the azure haired male asked for some kind of suggestion as to what the ginger wanted to do Ichigo had suggested going to a club and have a few drinks and dance or something

Grimmjow, being the dedicated loving husband he was, had agreed to take his ginger to the club that he did security for and invited a few of their Soul Reaper and human friends along. After one too many drinks the men finally had the courage to start dancing, at first Grimmjow did this odd head bopping thing while standing there drinking a beer. As the music started to pump up and the larger male became more intoxicated his movements progressed and soon enough he was dancing like he was having a fit

Ichigo couldn't stop laughing, he felt a hand on his shoulder and turned his head to see Renji.

'What the hell is he doing?" Renji asked the ginger ho still could contain his laughter

'That's dancing" He replied

Renji shook his head at the azure haired male

"That's not dancing, that's epilepsy'

Ichigo laughed loudly again, he was sure he should have been embarrassed but it was just too damn funny.


	155. Deadly Sins

Ichigo was used to Grimmjow asked questions about things he didn't quite understand, especially what he saw in movies. After watching something part demonic and part religious the azure haired male turned and looked at the ginger with a look of confusion on his face

"What's wrong?" Ichigo asked inquisitively

'So let me get this straight, If you commit any of the seven deadly sins you go straight to hell?" Grimmjow asked

"Yeah, apparently"

Grimmjow stayed silent for a moment, contemplating in his mind the idea of the possibility of that actually happening

"So what are the seven deadly sins anyway?" He asked after a moments thought

"Wrath, Lust, Envy, Sloth, Gluttony, Vanity and Greed"

Grimmjow nodded his head

"And if you commit even one of them you go to hell?" He asked again just to make sure he had it correct

"Yes Grimmjow that's right' Ichigo replied slightly exasperated by the fact his darling husband didn't seem to grasp the concept

"...I'm screwed" The azure haired male said

Ichigo smiled and shook his head, they were going to need a whole new level of hell for the amount Grimmjow Jeagerjaquez had sinned


	156. Unpredicatable Shock

Ichigo ambled into the room to find Grimmjow sitting at the table with a look of sadness on his face. The ginger furrowed his brows when he saw the anguish on his large lovers face

"...Grimmjow what's wrong?" Ichigo asked with concern laced into his voice

"Sit down I wanna talk to you" Grimmjow replied, the words completely impassive

Ichigo could feel a sudden sting in his heart, he really didn't like where this was going. No conversation that started with I want to talk to you could ever end well, it never did in the movies or in other relationships so the ginger couldn't help but feel concerned.

He pulled out the chair opposite the sapphire eyed male and sat down, swallowing hard. He really couldn't stand the awkward silence that suddenly filled the room, had he done something wrong? had he said something that hurt Grimmjow? Could the past have crept on the older male and he finally realized all the bad stuff that happened between them? Ichigo had no idea and to be quite frank that scared him somewhat and the orange haired man didn't scare all that easily

"I want a divorce" Grimmjow suddenly said

Ichigo's heart stopped beating, he felt as if his whole body was going into shock. He had no idea that Grimmjow was thinking such a thing. He was positive that the ex-Espada loved him, he said it everyday. The ginger felt as if his heart was torn in two, the only person he had ever truly been in love with was suddenly asking for a divorce only after two years of marriage, what had he done?

"W..why?" The ginger stuttered

"...So I could marry you all over again"

The larger male smiled and reached under the table and retrieved a card he handed it over to the ginger who was sure he was on the verge of having a heart attack. Ichigo took the card and opened it

_I'll adore you every day, I'll like you always, I'll love you forever_

Ichigo placed down the card and looked at Grimmjow with tears in his eyes he wasn't sure if he wanted to deck the larger male or kiss him and take him to bed. The azure haired man stood up and walked over to Ichigo and dropped down to his knees. Ichigo turned to look at Grimmjow

"You fucking bastard you nearly gave me a heart attack, you could have killed me!" Ichigo yelled before punching Grimmjow on the arm, which went unnoticed

Grimmjow smiled widely and placed cupped his hand over the ginger's face

"If you had died I would have died with you, I love you Ichigo"

He rested up on his knees and captured the younger males mouth with his own kissing him softly and lovingly.


	157. Nightmarish Nightmare

Ichigo was abruptly awoken by the sounds of yelling only to find Grimmjow laying next to him with his mouth wide open and screaming loudly. The ginger pushed on the larger males shoulders

"WAKE UP!" He yelled close to the azure haired ex-Espada's ear

Grimmjow suddenly opened his eyes and sat up, nearly knowing out his husband in the process

'WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU SCREAMING ABOUT? YOU MORONIC ASSHOLE, YOU WOKE ME UP!" Ichigo yelled with his brows furrowed

Grimmjow's forehead was beaded with sweat and his breaths were short and heavy. He sounded like a dog with heat exhaustion

"I had the worst nightmare ever!" Grimmjow finally replied once he was able to get some of his breath back

"Why? what happened?" Ichigo asked

"I was complaining about a pain I had in my stomach and I went to the doctors and they said my appendix needed to be taking out. I had to go to the hospital for the surgery and everything went ok but as I was lying in the bed I had this strange feeling below my waist so I lifted up the blanket and..." Grimmjow paused

"And what?" Ichigo asked with anticipation

"THE BASTARDS CHOPPED MY COCK OFF! CAN YOU BELIEVE IT THEY ACTUALLY STOLE MY DICK! I KNEW IT WAS IMPRESSIVE BUT NOT SO MUCH THAT THEY WOULD ACTUALLY STEAL IT!" Grimmjow yelled, completely mortified

Ichigo sighed deeply and shook his head, he rolled back over so his back was turned to the azure haired man

"Goodnight Grimmjow" He mumbled

He suddenly felt a heavy weight drape over his body and a sensation of warm breath over his ear

'...Berry?" Grimmjow purred into his ear

"Whaaat?"

"I just had a nightmare ya know and you should be a little more supportive, why don't you reach down my pants just to make sure that it's still there?"

Ichigo craned his neck slightly and looked into the sapphire orbs

"If you don't move away your cock from my ass Grimmjow I will make that nightmare come true" Ichigo replied with a smile

Grimmjow suddenly moved but as he did he placed his large hand over the gingers ass cheek

"...Grimmjow" The ginger growled through gritted teeth

'Hey you said to move my cock away, you didn't say anything about my hand"

Ichigo sighed again rolling his head back and rested on the pillows. He smiled, he was glad that Grimmjow was clever enough to work his way around threats.


	158. And When I Die

Ichigo ambled into the living room to see Grimmjow laying on the couch and looking up at the ceiling. He had a look on his face of contemplation.

"Hey Kitty, don't think too hard your brain might explode...providing you have one" Ichigo said with a smile

Grimmjow didn't reply he just continued looking at the ceiling.

"Grimmjow?" He questioned, his brows furrowed

He walked over to the large man and sat down beside him.

"Kitty?' Ichigo asked again

"Hmm, hey Berry, whats happening baby?" Grimmjow asked turning his head and looking at the chocolate colored irises

'What are you thinking so hard about?"

"Your future" Grimmjow replied

Ichigo frowned. He was confused about his husbands statement he was sure the man meant THEIR future.

"What do you mean my future? don't you mean our future?" Ichigo asked

"No I mean your future. I need to know that you will be alright when I die"

"Grimmjow...what are you talking about? It's going to be a long time before we are separated by death. Why are you thinking like that?" Ichigo asked

He was slightly exasperated, he didn't want to hear about the love of his life dying. He didn't want to think about having a life without Grimmjow

'Yeah I know that 'Berry, but I need to know that when I die you are going to be ok. I need to know that the next guy you marry is going to look after you"

Ichigo shook his head he really couldn't believe what he was hearing. He didn't want to be having that conversation.

"Grimmjow I wont be marrying another man'

The azure haired male cocked his eyebrow

'A woman then?" Grimmjow asked almost surprisingly

"No Grimmjow, that is not what I mean. It's just that when, way into the future, we are parted by death I wouldn't want to be married to anyone else. Grimmjow I love you, you are the only person I have wanted to be married to, you are the only person I will ever be married to. In the case that you die before me I may end up falling in love one day with someone else but I will never marry again Grimmjow, you are the only one I will ever be tied to, I only want you as my husband Kitty" Ichigo replied

Grimmjow wrapped his arm around the ginger and hugged him tightly.

"I worry about you baby, no one will ever love you as much as I do but I'm not going to be here forever...I really just need to know that you will be alright"

'As long as I am with you I will always be alright and when death eventually tears us apart I will still be alright because I would have had you in life"

Ichigo leaned down and pressed his lips against Grimmjow's and kissed him passionately and softly.

'Kitty...take me to bed' Ichigo purred as he disconnected the osculation

"With pleasure baby"

Grimmjow sat up and took Ichigo into his arms. He carried him to their bedroom where he planned of making wild, intense and passionate love to his husband for the red of the day and night.


	159. What I Like About You

"Ichi..go" Grimmjow purred loudly

His large fingers tangled in with the ginger tresses as the younger male ran the tip of tongue over Grimmjow's chest. Ever since his large lover had mentioned what Ichigo would do if he had died he had been wanting to spend every minute with Grimmjow that he could, whether it was just to talk to him or make love with him. The ginger pulled his mouth away from his husbands chest and looked into the sapphire orbs below him. He felt Grimmjow elevate his hand and wrap it around the back of the ginger's neck.

'Berry...you don't have to do this, I know that you love me, I don't need a blow job to know that" Grimmjow said to the ginger

He hadn't gone that far but the azure haired male knew that was where it was heading.

'Since when have YOU, MY sex crazed husband not wanted sex or any form of?" Ichigo asked curiously

"It's not that I don't want it Berry it's just that I would rather do this kinda thing to you, don't get me wrong you really are fucking wonderful at it but I like being the one that get's you off...I dunno maybe it's pride or something'

'...You actually enjoy giving head?" Ichigo asked

'Yeah, I do...why do you seem so shocked? we've been together for four years and married for two, surely you would know by now that I enjoy making you cum whether its by sucking you off or making love to you, it doesn't matter, I just like making you cum"

'Have I told you today that you are the best husband anyone could ever have?" Ichigo asked with a smile

"Well no... you haven't as a matter of fact" Grimmjow grinned widely before kissing the ginger haired male softly

"You are amazing Grimmjow, I love you Kitty" Ichigo replied

"Oh yeah...what do you love most about me Berry?" Grimmjow asked

Ichigo smiled and shook his head he loved Grimmjow for many reasons, he didn't want to have to explain to him why he loved him.

"...Grimmjow...don't be so ridiculous" Ichigo said as his cheeks lustered with pink

"Come on Ichi' tell me...what do you love most about me?"

The ginger kept blushing he placed a little kiss on Grimmjow's cheek

"Your eyes, your hair, your muscles"

Ichigo looked down over his lovers chest and smiled at the man's erection

"Your cock"

Grimmjow smiled as Ichigo remained silent for a moment

"But I think the thing I love most about you is the fact that you never cease to amaze me. We've been through a lot together and you have loved me unconditionally and plus it helps that you are a complete tiger in bed'

"I've never been so flattered it my life baby...tiger in bed...I like that"


	160. Plumbing Problems

Grimmjow couldn't help but smile when he heard Ichigo on the phone trying to describe the type of pipe that had bursted underneath the kitchen sink, the ginger was very descriptive but it didn't sound much like the type of pipe they used it plumbing

"It's kind of thick, and long. It's smooth and solid as a rock...I really don't know what more I can tell you"

Grimmjow tried his hardest not to laugh and at the same time adjusted his pants because hearing his ginger talk like that, even though there was supposed to be nothing sexual about it, was making the larger and older male aroused

'Is there anything jammed in it? No there is nothing jammed in it but it doesn't quite fit in the hole anymore...No it just seems really tight even though the same pipe has been up there for the last two years" Ichigo continued

That was it, it was all Grimmjow could take, he had to say it he just had to

"THAT'S WHAT HE SAID!" He called out loudly before bursting out in laughter

Ichigo turned his head and looked at Grimmjow and shook his head. He had no idea how the hell he could stay in love with someone so immature.


	161. Peanut Butter

"You know what I really hate?' Grimmjow said to Ichigo as he looked at the large screen TV

Ichigo had been busy studying and really didn't have time for the azure haired mans nonsense but just so Grimmjow would get what over off his chest and go back to being quiet he humored the older male and answered him

"What do you really hate Grimmjow?" Ichigo asked

"Peanut butter"

Ichigo furrowed his eyebrows and shook his head. Sometimes Grimmjow amazed him that out of nowhere he came out with the strangest things. He had been watching some sort of sport on television and suddenly he was talking about peanut butter.

"Why do you hate peanut butter?" Ichigo asked

"Well when you eat it, it gets stuck to the roof of your mouth and you can't even push it off with your tongue, it just kinda sits there and the bread gets all wet...EEECK it's what I imagine eating wet sand would feel like" Grimmjow complained

'There is nothing wrong with it Grimmjow, you are just dramatic"

Ichigo smiled and shook his head again before looking back at his book. He didn't even notice Grimmjow get up off the couch and walk to the kitchen before the Azure haired male returned with a jar of peanut butter and a spoon.

"Grimmjow I thought you just said you hated peanut butter?" Ichigo said raising his eyes and looking at his lover

"Oh I am not eating this" Grimmjow replied

Ichigo frowned he wasn't sure where Grimmjow was heading with the conversation

"Then what are you doing?"

"Well I know you like peanut butter so I am going to go over to that couch I am going to lay down and I am going to rub peanut butter on my chest with the spoon and the heat of my skin will slowly make it all melted and when you decide that you can't take it anymore and the smell of peanuts and the idea of it melting on my hot skin is too much to take then you can come over to me and lick me clean" Grimmjow replied with a smile.

He placed a kiss onto the gingers forehead and went back to the couch.

He didn't even get the lid undone before the ginger was standing next to him. He grasped hold of the jar and the spoon and gave Grimmjow a cheeky smile

"You're not wasting my peanut butter Kitty" Ichigo replied

"Aww come on Ichigo...please, I want you to lick something off of me"

Ichigo smiled rested down and placed his tongue against Grimmjow's naked chest and licked upwards in a long and thick stroke

"There I licked something off of you" Ichigo said

Grimmjow furrowed his brows and looked at his chest before looking back at Ichigo

"What did you lick off of me?" He asked

"Sexiness" Ichigo replied with a smile and walked away his cheeks were blushing and he felt like a giddy school girl. He didn't get very far before he felt large arms wrap around him and hold him tightly. The larger males lips pressed against his neck and kissed him softly

"Fuck, I love you Berry"


	162. May or May not

Ichigo walked past the table and stopped when he could see a note pad and a pen resting on the surface. He leaned over and read what was written on the page

_"Ichigo, your husband is at work. I know you miss him when he is gone and I know you love him very much. He wanted me to tell you that he would really love it if you would cook him some steak for dinner, rare, that would be fantastic. He would also very much like it that for dessert if you would lay down on the bed wearing nothing and allow him to suck your cock and then make love to you for the rest of the night he would be very happy. Lots of Love, a person that is not your husband_"

"Yeah, good luck with that Grimmjow" Ichigo mumbled to himself.

His eyes diverted to the very bottom of the page

_Turn over_

Ichigo turned the page over and read what Grimmjow had written on the other side of the paper

"_Oh and before I forget. I may or may not have got a little excited in my sleep last night and I may or may not have made a mess of your side of the bed so if there is something stuck to you it may or may not be my fault...love you Berry baby have a good day and I will see you later"_

Ichigo felt his face heat up, he had wondered what that was. He had woke up that morning with something sticky on his shirt and in his hair and passed it off as drool. His body quivered and he quickly ran to the bathroom, Grimmjow was so disgusting sometimes.


	163. The Name Game

"What are you doing?" Ichigo asked Grimmjow sat looking at the computer frowning quite excessively

"Looking"

Ichigo became annoyed with the large mans short answer. Grimmjow was a blabbermouth, he never shut up so he didn't know what the hell the deal was with him being so straight forward with a one word answer

'At what?" Ichigo asked

"Names" Grimmjow replied

Ichigo growled loudly

"Why are you giving me such short answers, talk to me will ya instead of being so damn cryptic!"

Grimmjow turned and looked at the ginger beside him. He didn't look all that happy so in order to calm the ginger Grimmjow decided to tell his husband the truth.

"I am looking at baby names, I kinda just feel a little curious. I know its been quite a long time since we talked about having kids but I just wanna be a little prepared'

Ichigo wrapped his arms around Grimmjow and hugged him tightly

"Aww Kitty, your a big ball of mushiness aren't you. That's really cute that you would be looking at names for a baby...have you found any you like?" Ichigo asked

"Yeah kinda"

Grimmjow handed Ichigo the piece of paper with names written on it. His smile suddenly became a frown when he saw the names the azure haired male had picked out.

"Grimmjow? is this actually serious? you really like these names?" Ichigo asked

Grimmjow nodded

"Yeah, why what's wrong with them?" He asked

"Blade, Maxon, Dagger, Fox, Jax? Grimmjow they sound like the types of names you would give to a car" Ichigo replied

Grimmjow snatched the piece of paper back and glared at Ichigo

'They are cool names...you're just a picky bitch'

"And your a delusional nut case if you think I am naming our kids after a type of car or weapon"

"YOU ARE SO MEAN!" Grimmjow yelled and stormed away and slammed the bedroom door

Ichigo sighed, his husband acted like a child and his name was Grimmjow so maybe his choices weren't so weird afterall.


	164. Masturbation Is The Best Medicine

Grimmjow rubbed his head and then placed his forehead down on the table. Ichigo ambled into the room to find the mass of blue hair resting on the table top.

"Grimmjow? are you alright?' Ichigo asked since he was the caring and loving man he was

"I have a headache" Grimmjow mumbled

Ichigo walked over to Grimmjow and placed his hands on the larger man's shoulders and firmly massaged them

"Why don't you go have a sleep or something?" Ichigo asked

"Mmm no I don't feel like sleeping Berry...but this headache is really pissing me off"

Ichigo moved away from his husband and went to the kitchen to retrieve a bottle of pain killers. He returned to the azure haired male and placed the bottle down

"What's this?" Grimmjow asked after elevating his head and looking at the white bottle

"Pain killers you idiot, what else do you think they are?" Ichigo smiled

"If I remember correctly you were informed BY A DOCTOR that the best remedy for a head ache is to have an orgasm. So where do you want me? sitting here or I can lay on the couch or the bed?' Grimmjow said

Ichigo laughed out loudly and shook his head at his husband. He walked away silently into the bedroom and returned a moment later with a porn magazine that contained naked men or next to naked men only wearing a hat or with their pants unzipped. He tossed down the magazine

"You know where the bathroom is Kitty" Ichigo said with a smile

"Seriously? you are going to make me masturbate?" Grimmjow asked

"I'm seriously going to make you masturbate, have fun Kitty and just remember those boys haven't got nothing on me, your mine so don't you get any pervy thoughts'


	165. That's Shoe-riffic

Ichigo shook his head as he looked at his large animal-like brute of a husband. Grimmjow couldn't be told anything, he was so damn defiant so when Ichigo had merely SUGGESTED that Grimmjow wear shoe's outside while he was mowing the lawn and of Grimmjow ignored said suggestion and went out side bare footed it was almost comical to the ginger when the azure haired male came inside complaining about his feet being sore because the soles had been cut up with what Ichigo presumed was glass and had prickles imbedded into the skin.

"Don't look at me with that I told you so face" Grimmjow pouted as Ichigo tended to the broken and slightly bloody skin

Ichigo didn't reply he just gently shook his head and continued to pull the debris out of the sapphire eyed man's feet.

'I can feel you want to say it, I can see that look in your eyes..go on say it...say I told you so" Grimmjow continued

"Well Grimmjow I told you to wear shoes but you didn't want to listen"

"Yeah well I forgot alright!" The azure haired man barked back

"You forgot to listen?" Ichigo asked with furrowed brows as he looked up from Grimmjow's large feet

"What? no, I forgot you said to put shoes on"

"Grimmjow how the fuck does someone forget to put shoes on? it's like saying I forgot to put pants on. How does someone forget something like that?" Ichigo asked

"You can't talk, you forget things all the time"

"Oh yeah like what?"

"Yesterday you forgot to put in a love note in with my lunch, you always do it and yesterday YOU FORGOT...Yeah that's right the shoes I am not wearing are on the other foot now...in your face 'Berry baby"


	166. The Simple Gaynessecities

"Ichigo?" Grimmjow questioned out of the blue

'Mmm" The ginger hummed a reply as he sat on the couch reading while Grimmjow watched some show about the world's dumbest criminals

"Do you think I am gay enough?" The azure haired male asked

Ichigo cocked an eyebrow and looked at Grimmjow, placing his book page down into his lap.

"What?" He asked, the look of confusion clearly on his face

"Do you think I am gay enough? I mean if you didn't know me and you saw me in the street would you think 'hey that guy is gay?'"

Ichigo sighed as continued to look at his husband

"Where is this coming from?" The ginger asked, after all it wasn't exactly something Grimmjow would have typically said just out of curiosity

'Well this woman hit on me last night, she said I was sexy and would like it if I went home with her. Of course I turned her down, I told her I was gay and she looked at me like I had said I was a box of tissues...she just looked confused. So it kinda got me wondering if I should start being one of those gay stereotypes in the movies. Ya know walk around in cut off denim shorts, wear a rainbow colored shirt and say things like 'fabulous', call every male , honey and take up interior decorating and fashion design and have a saying like 'bitch, please'?"

Ichigo couldn't help but laugh he just shook his head

"You, a fashion designer? Bitch, please" the ginger replied

Grimmjow couldn't help but laugh, whether he looked like it or not he never once hated being gay with Ichigo.


	167. Sex You Up

_Firstly thank you to everyone that has reviewed, favourited and followed, you guys fucking rock love ya's! secondly this chapter is going to be nothing but dirty flithy smut just because I feel like it and we ALL love Grimmjow and Ichigo action...otherwise why would you be here lol xx K Quinn_

"Ichigo" Grimmjow purred seductively into the gingers ear

Ichigo had been laying on his side all night, his back facing Grimmjow for the simple reason he was feeling rather horny but since he was man with pride he didn't often make the suggestion that they should have sex, after all he really didn't NEED to say anything especially since it only took one flirty glance, one sentence laced with sexual innuendo or one gentle graze of a hand over naked flesh for Grimmjow to be in the mood for a little bit of fun, he figured the azure haired man would eventually notice the nakedness of the gingers ass that he purposely slept pushed out slightly so that in the event Grimmjow got hard his thick cock would instantly press against his crack of course instigating another hot and heavy sex session.

"Yes Grimmjow?" Ichigo replied with a smile as a could feel his lovers taut member pressing firmly against the soft velvety flesh of his ass cheek.

"...I love you Berry"

Ichigo let out a short laugh, trust Grimmjow to try and butter him up with affection before saying what he really wanted to say

"Yes Grimmjow you can have sex with me, you don't need to get all mushy with me, I can already feel how hard you are and what type of husband would I be if I didn't let you get some kind of relief?" The ginger asked rhetorically

Feeling the larger and older male move to the beside cupboard was almost like a kid in a candy store. He watched in the corner of his eye as his lover fished out a bottle of lube and quickly returned to his position before popping open the cap and lathering his index and middle finger with the clear unscented gel.

Grimmjow tossed the bottle over his shoulder with his free hand before wrapping it around the gingers hip and pulling him in closer to his clearly aroused member. Ichigo let out a hiss as he could feel his husband place his fingers against his heated entrance and slowly eased one of them inside of him. He didn't really feel the pain anymore, he and Grimmjow had sex countless of times over the four years they had been together, even though everything down there was still tight the ginger had long ago stopped feeling the intense burn and pain that used to shoot all over his body like lightening.

He let out a loud moan as he could feel the azure haired male begin to stretch him slightly. It was imperative for him to do so since Grimmjow was not a small guy. Ichigo could still remember how badly it had hurt the first time Grimmjow fucked him with his quite substantial cock, it was like being rammed with Buick. It hurt like hell, at least for a little while and even though his lover was gentle, slow and careful the pain was intense...he was so glad those days were over.

He could feel his entire body quiver with an undulating heat as Grimmjow continued to thrust his fingers slowly and carefully in and out of the tight ring of muscles that contracted around his digits, sucking them deep inside right up to the last knuckles, just before the heel of his hand.

"Wow...someone's a little eager aren't they?" Grimmjow said in the gingers ear softly and with a wide and almost triumphant smile

'You're damn right I am and if you don't hurry up and stick your cock in me I'm gonna end up cumming so stop wasting time and do it" Ichigo barked in return, patience was never really a virtue of his

He could feel his lover retrieved his moist and slightly sticky fingers from the warmth, gliding them out gently so that he would cause any trauma. Ichigo's body was shuddering with euphoria, sometimes he forgot how damn loving and caring Grimmjow could be when it came to sex.

He could feel the head of his lover cock against the slightly stretched hole as Grimmjow pressed his lips against the back of Ichigo's neck. Each kiss soft, damp and of pure love. The ginger closed his eyes and as Grimmjow entered him he let out a mew of desire and them more the larger male kissed his heated and slight reddened flesh the more Ichigo felt himself turn to liquid, melting into the man thrusting behind him and the softness of the mattress. He took his bottom lip in between his teeth and bit into the pink pillow gently as Grimmjow continued to rock his hips gently and lovingly into his backside causing shivering convulsions to spread around each of the gingers muscles.

"Ahh...oh fuck Grimmjow you feel so damn good Kitty"

Ichigo panted loudly, his breaths deep and coarse from the dryness of his throat. Grimmjow quickened the pace slightly, both muscular bodies started to bed with sweat and both men taking quick but fathomable breaths. Grimmjow pressed his lips against the gingers ear as he moved his hand away from the smaller males waist and wrapped it firmly around the neglected and rigid cock, pumping it in time with the tender thrusts.

"I love ya Berry baby" Grimmjow growled

He pulled his mouth away from Ichigo's ear and as he thrusted into him with quickened and slightly forceful movements while he pumped the heated and heavy cock of his lover he placed his mouth around Ichigo's shoulder blade and bite into the flesh with force, instantly the ginger could feel Grimmjow's teeth puncture his flesh and the blood started to seep out. He let out a loud cry of absolute pleasure and a tiny brush of pain, it felt too damn good, he didn't want it to end but he could feel his orgasm starting to pool and it wasn't going to be long before he was going to cover their sheets and Grimmjow's hand with his hot seed.

"I LOVE YOU TOO KITTY!" Ichigo echoed out loudly, his loud and rough voice bouncing of the walls in the bedroom that was filled with humid air and had the distinct aroma of passionate sex.

Grimmjow's assault on the gingers skin, ass and cock was sending waves of pleasure after pleasure over Ichigo's body. The euphoria filling him to the brim, just as he imagined Grimmjow was close to doing himself.

"I'm close" Ichigo whispered, barely able to even talk. His body, mind and voice was like half chilled jelly. He couldn't keep composed not with the several different types of joy that was swimming around him. He could feel the warmth of his orgasm on the surface, he was so close to cumming, so close to releasing a weeks worth of love that he had built up. He felt Grimmjow pull away from his shoulder blade and light trickle of warm silken crimson fluid cascade down his skin.

'Cum for baby...I want you to cum for me and call out for me"

It was all Ichigo needed to hear. He screamed out his lovers name as he felt the stream of white liquid leave his body. He didn't care where it ended up all he knew and cared about was how damn good it felt to continue to expel those hot streams. His body quivered and as the last jet left his throbbing cock he could feel Grimmjow cum inside of him. He muscles convulsed with excitement and his whole body quivered unrelentingly with joy and complete satisfaction. As he felt Grimmjow pour the last of his load inside of the snug warmth he felt the large hand wrapped around his cock release and slowly the now flaccid member fall out of him.

Ichigo craned his neck so that he could look into those sapphire orbs he was desperately in love with. Without trading words he pressed his lips to Grimmjow's and kissed him softly and lovingly, taking in the moistness of his beautiful and loving lips.

It was times like these he was thankful that he had such a pervy husband.


	168. Fairy Tale

'Ichigo?" Grimmjow questioned the ginger lying beside him, nestled into the older mans bulky arm

"Mmm?" the ginger hummed, he was so damn relaxed that he really didn't feel like talking he just wanted to lay there against the warmth of his lover

"Is there really such things as Eskimo's?" Grimmjow asked with genuine curiosity in his voice.

Ichigo laughed and looked upwards to meet Grimmjow's sapphire eyes. His husband said some pretty crazy things sometimes but that really took the cake

"Of course there are Grimmjow, they aren't a myth you know...it's not like they are Unicorns or Fairies or something, they are really people" Ichigo replied still smiling

Grimmjow's expression suddenly become almost devastated

"...There's no such thing as unicorns or fairies?" The blue haired man asked

"Well no Grimmjow there isn't...were you expecting them to be?'

Grimmjow made a scoffing noise and placed his head down into the pillow

"No of course not I'm not stupid'

Grimmjow's eyes were wide with disbelief he really couldn't believe that there was no such thing as Unicorns or Fairies


	169. The Naughty Corn-er

Grimmjow couldn't help but smile. He really was a sick pervert and he knew it all to well. He looked down at the plate of food before him and he just kept on smiling

He could feel Ichigo's chocolate brown eyes burning into him, wondering what the hell the azure haired male was smiling at

"What the hell are you grinning for?" Ichigo asked almost flustered that he couldn't work out what the deal was with Grimmjow's apparent enjoyment

"...No reason" Grimmjow replied

He placed another forkful into his mouth and chewed, still smiling like a damn Cheshire Cat.

"Grimmjow! seriously what are you smiling at?" Ichigo asked, trying to stay calm

Grimmjow swallowed the mouthful and placed down his fork. He grabbed hold of the large corn on the cob and held it up to the ginger. Ichigo instantly blushed, Grimmjow didn't need to say a single thing he knew exactly where the conversation was going to go...that ex Espada was completley twisted. Ichigo grabbed his plate and took it to the kitchen and shook his head as he walk past Grimmjow

"Fucking pervert" The ginger said loud enough so that Grimmjow could hear

"Don't I know it"


	170. The Bucket List

Ichigo could hear the sounds of disgust coming from Grimmjow's mouth. He shook his head and walked over to the azure haired male who was reading something off of the internet

'What are you doing?" Ichigo asked

'Check this out"

Grimmjow replied pressing a finger to the computer screen

"50 sexual things to do before you die?" Ichigo asked with an eyebrow cocked, it was any wonder why Grimmjow was reading such a thing especially since he was sure the ex Espada would have no troubles with coming up with fifty sexual things to do before they died without the help of some internet website

"Yeah have a look some of those things are just gross...like kiss a girl...why would I kiss a girl? I'm gay so that's just disgusting" Grimmjow replied

"I'm pretty sure that this list was intended for females Grimmjow" Ichigo replied

"Well we are gay it's close enough, even though some of this things are a little disgusting I bet I could get all fifty things done with in six months"

Ichigo looked at his husband with raised eyebrows,

"Care to make a wager on that?" Ichigo asked, he hadn't read the entire list but he got the gist of it

"As long as the things that require your assistance I'm prepared to take that deal"

"Alright a thousand bucks says you wont or cant do those things in six months"

"Ok but I can do them in any order that I want and you can't judge me for doing it" Grimmjow replied with a smile

'Fine but I need to witness it or there needs to be photographic evidence and if I am not satisfied with the proof you have to do it again"

"Deal" Grimmjow said sticking out his hand

Ichigo took it firmly and shook it, he just made the easiest thousand bucks ever


	171. List Item 21: Spank You Later

Grimmjow smiled behind the coffee mug as he lifted it to his lips. It was only the day after that he had made a certain bet with Ichigo that he couldn't do all the things on a woman's sex bucket list and he was ready to wind himself a thousand bucks and he had decided to do one of the easiest ones first, that wouldn't take much effort. He watched the ginger enter the kitchen and go to the fridge. Grimmjow pulled the mug away from his mouth and frowned at his husband

Ichigo looked at Grimmjow, furrowed his eyebrows and traced the sapphire gaze to his ass that was clad in jeans

'What? What is it?" Ichigo asked trying to find out what the azure haired male was staring at

"There is something on you ass, it looks like...cobwebs or something"

"Well brush them off"

Grimmjow jolted back slightly

'I aint touching those fucking things you could have spiders on them, you do it" Grimmjow remarked loudly

Ichigo tutteted and looked at the large brute, it amused him that his lover had arachnophobia

"Come on Grimmjow don't be such a bitch, just brush them off, there are no spiders"

Grimmjow sighed and placed down his cup

"Fine! you twisted my arm'

He walked over to Ichigo and started brushing his ass with his hand and then stopped and spanked in three times firmly

'HEY!...FUCKING PERVERT!" Ichigo yelled not amused by the azure haired male's trick

Grimmjow reached into his back pocket and pulled out a pen and paper. He pressed the ink to the parchment and crossed something off

"List Item 21- Light Spanking...Done"


	172. List Item 5: Hottie-Line

Ichigo smiled when he looked down at his phone that had suddenly lit up. Grimmjow had been working all night and he couldn't help but feel that flutter in his heart knowing that his husband was missing him and wanted to call him. He touched the screen on the phone and held it up to his ear.

'Hello Kitty" he said, he even surprised himself on how sexy his voice sounded, it was almost like the type of voice Grimmjow put on when he was a phone sex operator for two days because Ichigo told him to quit.

"Well hello there Berry baby, how ya doing? what cha doing?" Grimmjow asked

Ichigo felt his cheeks blush vibrant red. He loved hearing that sexy, soft, smooth growl his husband spoke in when he rang the ginger

"I'm ok Grimmjow and I was just reading, what are you doing?" He asked in return, feeling like a giddy school girl with her first crush

"I'm on break and I felt this feeling in my pants and I really wanted to call you. Just thinking about you is making me hard"

Ichigo couldn't believe what Grimmjow had said, what if someone had heard him. His face was bright scarlet at that point

"GRIMMJOW! What if someone heard you?" Ichigo asked

"Relax baby, it's just me and you here, I have secret place I go where no one can hear me...come on loosen up a bit Ichigo, we are married you know you should be able to go along with this" Grimmjow purred convincingly

Ichigo really couldn't help but let out a very embarrassing giggle, he was really stunned by what Grimmjow was doing and it made him all excited and happy. He felt like a right tool laughing like that but even his lover ignored it

"I'm rubbing my cock for you Ichi' It's so fucking hard and it's throbbing. Oh it feels soooo good, I wish it was your hands touching me though, you know how to make me cum" He heard Grimmjow say

After only two days of practice as a phone sex operator he knew very well how to talk dirty and in order to get number five crossed off his list he had to do this with Ichigo, he knew that he and his husband would like it a lot.

"I wish I was there stroking it for you too Grimmjow"

"Oh baby...that's more like it. I would really love it if you could make me cum. Touch yourself Berry, let me know how good your cock feels in your hand"

Ichigo felt embarrassed doing such a thing but Grimmjow had sounded so damn sexy and he supposed it could do know harm. He reached his hand down his pants and was surprised that he was already rock hard. Being with Grimmjow messed around with his senses sometimes, his husband made him hard sometimes and he didn't even take notice of his cock growing in his pants because it happened so often

'It's really hot, tight and hard. I can feel it vibrating in my hand and I'm already leaking pre-cum" Ichigo said quietly as he began to stroke his cock back and forth and waited for Grimmjow to reply

"Oh God...What would you want me to do with that hot, tight and hard cock then?" Grimmjow asked

"I want you to stroke it while you tease my entrance with yours"

"Fuck...OK I'm getting really hot here...Umm hang on a sec 'Berry, I'm going to need to find something to cum in"

"How about my ass?" Ichigo replied straight away he felt fucking filthy but Grimmjow had him so worked up he couldn't held himself

"Oh fuck me...I can't believe you said that, I nearly came...Oh wow you are so fucking amazing Ichigo" Grimmjow panted as he could feel himself close to cumming

'What do you want to do with me Grimmjow? I am hard and needing to cum" The ginger asked, his hand still jerking himself off

"I wanna kiss you while I push my cock into you, make love to you like crazy and jerk you off at the same time, make you cum so fucking hard"

Ichigo moaned as he rested his head back against the arm of the couch and closed his eyes. He swallowed hard as his movements increased and he was getting ready to release. Doing this with Grimmjow was new and very exciting and Ichigo loved it

"Mmm Grimmjow, I want you so bad" Ichigo moaned out

'I know baby I want you to, cum with me. I am about to blow and I want you with me" The azure haired male replied

Ichigo tightened his eyes and as they traded deep and heavy breathing the ginger felt himself cum. Five quick shots and by the sound of harshness in his husbands voice followed by a very robust moan he was sure Grimmjow came as well.

"Holy shit that was good" Grimmjow panted heavily

"...Yeah, can't wait for you to come home" Ichigo said with a smile

"Item five, Have phone sex, done and dusted. Your going to owe me more than a thousand bucks by the end of this Berry..."Grimmjow replied

Ichigo smiled

'Is that a challenge to raise the stakes Kitty?" The ginger queired

"Depends...what do you have in mind?"

"Loser has to be a slave for a whole week. No arguments, no complaints the winner can do what ever he wants to the loser providing it's not life endangering or abusive. You know what that means don't you Kitty?" Ichigo asked

'Yeah it means your going to be broke and my sexy little sex slave too"

Ichigo smiled

"Game on old man, I'll be waiting for you at the finishing line"

He took the phone and hung up, smiling wider than he had ever smiled before


	173. List Item 22: Publicly Dirty

Ichigo moaned loudly, he didn't know why the hell Grimmjow had to drag him all the way to the library for. He couldn't see it being anything on the list so he didn't know why he had to go with the azure haired male but what was the most interesting is that Grimmjow actually knew where the local public library was. He followed his husband through the isles and til the stopped at the fiction section, more specifically, the romance isle.

"Grimmjow what the hell are we doing here?" Ichigo asked with frustration

"Ah..here it is" Grimmjow replied, ignoring the ginger's complaint

Grimmjow pulled out a book and flipped through the pages before stopping at one. He held the book up, remarkable enough he could read, and he scanned his eyes over the pages

'Julian looked deeply in to Romeo's eyes. Their hearts pounding in unison, sweat forming on their brows and the sound of heavy breathing circulated the humid atmosphere. Julian had wanted this so desperately, his urgency to have Romeo drive that hard, meaty, throbbing monster of a nine and a half inches inside of him made his body quake with an unrelenting desire. Romeo could feel Julian's engorged thick cock pulse against his stomach. He smiled almost wickedly down unto the younger male, virgins were is favorite after all and Julian was the prettiest virgin he knew. The large detective grasped hold of his cock and as he looked into the blonde eighteen year old's eyes he thrusted his wide and taut organ deep into the skintight, tepid entrance that pulsated wildly has Julian screamed in both pain and pleasure"

Grimmjow read loudly, Ichigo instantly turned bright red, what the hell was Grimmjow thinking, they were in a quiet library and everyone could hear the large male ready from a homoerotic romance novel. He couldn't even say anything, he was too stunned he watched Grimmjow place back the book, reach into his back jean pocket and pulled out his list and a pen

"Number 22, read erotica" He said as he crossed it off

Ichigo was sure he was about to kill his husband so it was a good thing they left the building that Grimmjow purposely embarrassed the ginger inside of.


	174. List Item 1: I Kissed A Girl

"Go on Grimmjow, you have to do it sooner or later right?" Ichigo edged on the azure haired male

"I know! don't push me this is kinda gross ya know"

Grimmjow stood against the bar and downed the rest of his beer. He didn't want to be doing it but it was on his list and it needed to be done, and the sooner it was done with the better. He swallowed hard and walked over to a bunch of women that were laughing and talking in the center of the dance floor

He stood there looking like a nervous wreck, Ichigo couldn't help but laugh it was amusing to see that Grimmjow panicking. Ichigo watched silently and then the azure haired male kissed one of the drunk women, a quick pack on the lips and he ambled back to the ginger wiping his mouth

"Number 1- kiss a girl...DONE! Now lets get outta here"

They were walking home and Grimmjow was completley silent. Ichigo turned and looked at his husband

'Everything alright Grimmjow?" Ichigo asked compassionately

"I am so gay...I have been traumatized for life...I kissed a girl...and I fucking hated it


	175. List Item 41: Panty Dropper

'Ichigo...Ichigo...wake up" Grimmjow purred in the gingers ear as he laid sleeping

Ichigo moaned and pulled the blanket up over his head. Grimmjow protested by pulling it back down again and nudging his husband

'Ichigo, wake up" Grimmjow tried again

His husband grunted and opened his eyes to look at the large male, he frowned deeply, not impressed that the azure haired male had woken in up out of his sleep.

'What do you want Grimmjow? what the fuck did you wake me up for?" Ichigo asked in a not so pleasant tone of voice

"I have something for you"

Ichigo, curious, sat up to see what Grimmjow had for him. He watched the azure haired male reach into the pocket of his jeans and pulled out a pair of silk pink frilly lace women's underwear and handed it to the ginger. Ichigo looked down at the garment in his hand and then back up to Grimmjow

"What is this?' Ichigo asked

"Panties"

'I can see that Grimmjow but what is it for?"

"It's a present for you, the other day when we were in the store I bought some ladies underwear, wore them and now I'm giving them to you...Number 41 give someone your worn panties"

"...Grimmjow have you been wearing these since you bought them?" Ichigo asked

"Yeah why?"

Ichigo made a sound between a squeal and a sigh and quickly chucked them to the floor. He knew that pet cat's bought home some pretty disgusting and disturbing things for their owners sometimes but somehow Ichigo would have preferred a half eaten mouse to a pair of pink panties Grimmjow had been wearing for three days.


	176. Urban Legends

Ichigo looked at the large male, he didn't even know what to say to the guy especially with such an eager smile plastered over Grimmjow's face.

"You want us to go..."

"Camping, yeah that's right" Grimmjow quickly said cutting the ginger off

Ichigo was suspicious. For starters Grimmjow hated spiders and there were going to be plenty of them out in the wilderness, secondly he also hated dogs and no matter where they went there was a chance their would be wolves or some other people also camping who happened to bring their pet dogs along and thirdly there was no way in hell he was going to go camping with Grimmjow knowing that every two seconds the large beast like man was going to be complaining about the hard ground and being bored out of his mind

'No way Grimmjow, we aren't going camping, there will be spiders and dogs and you will end up whining about a saw back from sleeping on the ground" Ichigo replied

"Oh come on, Pllleeease Ichigo. I promise I wont complain about anything and I promise I wont get scared of any spiders or dogs, because I will have you to protect me...Please Berry can't we go camping?" Grimmjow pleaded with wide sooky eyes he knew his husband couldn't refuse him now

"FINE! But if you complain even ONCE we will be packing our shit up and going home. I am only doing this because you want me to Grimmjow"

"Aww thanks Berry baby, so you weren't saying no because of that urban legend were you?" Grimmjow asked

Ichigo furrowed his brows and looked at his husband

"What urban legend Grimmjow?"

"Oh you know that one...Apparantly there was this husband and wife and anyway the wife was out driving one night but she got into a horrible car accident, she ended up dying but her body was so mangled and fucked up that the only way they could identify the body was the wedding ring the husband had engraved. The husband was all grief stricken but he ended up falling in love again with another woman and they bought out this property that they used as camping grounds for visitors on vacation. The ghost of the dead wife started to haunt grounds and she was so pissed off that her husband had moved on so quickly that she takes out her anger on couples vacationing on camping grounds and mangles them up, killing them, just like she was" Grimmjow said

Ichigo swallowed hard and looked at his large lover before letting out a nervous laugh

"That's nonsense, that didn't really happen did it Grimmjow?" Ichigo asked with a shaky voice

Grimmjow shrugged his shoulders

"Who knows, suppose it's possible...so Saturday is good for you for us to hit the road?" Grimmjow asked

"...Yeah...Saturday...great"


	177. List Item 13: If The Car Is Rocking

Ichigo growled at himself, He couldn't believe that he had let Grimmjow's bullshit urban legend story get to him. He knew ghosts existed and he knew that there was some strange stuff in the world, he witnessed it plenty of times but it had to be just a story. He tried to calm himself as he sat in the drivers seat taking them to the camping grounds that Grimmjow had chosen that always happened to be a five hour drive from their home. The ginger sighed loudly and then jumped slightly when he felt a large hand on his leg

"What's the matter Berry?" The azure haired male asked with laughter in his voice

"NOTHING! EVERYTHING'S FINE ALRIGHT!" Ichigo barked out loudly

'OK, OK no need to bit my head off I just wanted to make sure you were ok that's all" Grimmjow replied pulling his hand away

"Sorry Grimmjow it's just well...it's just this is such a long drive and I guess...I'm a little nervous" Ichigo said

Grimmjow placed his hand back on Ichigo's leg and gently rubbed the muscle. It sent a shiver down Ichigo's spine.

'Don't worry Berry I'll protect you like you'll protect me. We will have a good time I promise" The ex-Espada said calmly and with a sweet smiled

Ichigo let out a sigh and laughed softly

'Yeah I guess you're right"

He could feel himself starting to get erect as Grimmjow began to rub him harder and his hands continued to creep up higher until they rested on the gingers package

"Grimm...Grimmjow what the hell are you doing, you do know that I am driving right?" Ichigo blurted out in a huff

"Pull over baby" Grimmjow said

Ichigo knew it was best if he did, he couldn't have his crazy husband killing them on the road because he couldn't keep his hands to himself. The larger male pounced once the car had come to a halt. He straddled Ichigo's hips and began to place kisses up the gingers neck. Ichigo moaned deeply as he could feel his husbands hands release his cock from out of his jeans.

"Wow...Grimmjow, what's...what's gotten into you?"

"Dunno I just really wanna have sex with you right now, get in the back seat with me" Grimmjow replied as he pulled away from the ginger's neck

Ichigo could hardly disagree or complain so they went to the back seat and spent the next hour giving it the best use it had ever had. They laid there naked, covered in sweat, fogged up windows and both panting.

"That was...wow...that was amazing Kitty"

"Yeah I know, too freaking awesome Berry, God I love it when you are in these moods"

They quickly dressed and they were on their way again. Grimmjow leaned over to the side and secretly pulled out his list and his pen and crossed off number 13. Have sex in the car


End file.
